Beautiful KaiSoo ver
by kyung064
Summary: Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka akan bersekolah di KMS high scool, sekolah elit milik keluarga Kim yang terkenal di Korea Selatan. apalagi sampai berhubungan dengan Kim Jongin, cucu keluarga Kim yang ternyata sangat menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya. Tapi ia juga tidak tahu kalau takdir akan menghubungkannya dengan Kim Jongin. [KaixKyungsoo, GS]
1. Chapter 1

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: Beautiful**  
**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan  
Other Cast: **Exo, Got7, BigBang, SMartists, YGartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **GS, , Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **3260  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

Do Kyungsoo –gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun dalam umur Korea Selatan- berlari kencang dari halaman rumahnya, ini sudah terlalu siang baginya, dan ia tidak mau ketinggalan bis yang akan membawanya ke sekolah. Kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan cepat, nafasnya terputus-putus.

Matanya berbinar, jaraknya dengan halte tinggal lima belas meter dan ia masih melihat bis berwarna kuning menunggunya. Sepertinya panas sopir bis itu masih berbaik hati menunggunya, ia melangkah dengan semangat.

Splash!

Kyungsoo menoleh panik, sebuah mobil dengan kurang ajarnya lewat dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dan menginjak genangan air, membuat genangan air sisa hujan semalam melayang ke badan gadis itu. "YA!" Kyungsoo berusaha meneriaki mobil berwarna merah itu, namun sang pemilik dengan tanpa perasaannya melenggang pergi.

"Aish, sial! Awas kau!" karena takut tertinggal bis, tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang basah dan kotor ia naik ke bis, sudah terlanjur bukan? Ia berdiri terengah di bis yang sesak, dan mendapat pandangan aneh dari orang-orang. 'Lebih baik aku datang seperti ini, daripada harus telat dan dihukum mengepel koridor lagi.'

'Astaga baunya.. aku akan minta Krystal parfum,' batinnya lagi.

Lima belas menit perjalanan membawanya ke KSM _High School_ sekolahnya, sebenarnya di dalam pikiran terdalam Kyungsoo tidak pernah berpikir untuk masuk ke sekolah mewah itu. Kalau saja mendiang ibunya tidak menginginkannya untuk bersekolah di sana, mungkin Kyungsoo tak akan pernah masuk ke sekolah itu. Hidupnya sudah susah, dan ia tidak ingin menambah susah hidupnya untuk bersekolah di lingkungan anak-anak kaya yang membanggakan uang orangtuanya itu.

Tapi takdir berkata lain, ia diterima beasiswa penuh di sekolah itu. Setidaknya meski ia tidak punya ibu, dan ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya tak bertanggung jawab, ia masih punya otak yang cukup cemerlang. 'Do Kyungsoo, jangan pikirkan apa kata anak-anak sombong itu, kau Harus belajar dan fokus masuk SNU.' Batinnya menguatkan diri.

Ia melangkah masuk gerbang dengan langkah cepat, beberapa mata otomatis menatapnya, tentu saja penampilannya tak lebih ibarat kucing liar yang baru saja masuk ke dalam selokan, sungguh mengenaskan.

"_Eonnie!_"

"Astaga!" Kyungsoo mundur selangkah karena terkejut suara gadis menyapanya tiba-tiba, "Hehe maaf _eonnie,_ kau kenapa? Memang di rumahmu hujan?" itu Krystal, adik kelasnya tapi mereka cukup dekat karena ada di klub musik yang sama. Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Ada mobil sialan yang tak bertanggung jawab, begitulah. Kau punya parfum?"

"Punya, lebih dari itu, lebih baik _eonnie_ pakai seragam cadanganku saja." Kyungsoo berbinar, Krystal memang berbeda di sekolah ini orang kaya yang mau berteman dengannya hanya Krystal dan kakak laki-lakinya Minhyuk. Mereka melangkah ke depan loker Krystal, "Kau punya seragam cadangan?"

"Uhm, ada tiga."

Kyungsoo langsung diam, seragam KSM sangat mahal. Ia bahkan harus mendapatkan sumbangan dari sekolah untuk mendapatkan seragam itu, benar-benar deh, padahal Cuma seragam. Kyungsoo berpamitan dan mengganti pakaiannya di toilet sekolah.

"Ups, ada bau busuk." Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan langkahnya, ia benar-benar tidak berniat mendengar suara itu di pagi hari. Suara _yeoja-yeoja_ kecentilan, _kingka_ sekolah katanya? Kyungsoo berusaha tak memperdulikan hal itu, ia sudah biasa dengan sindiran-sindiran tak bermutu seperti itu.

"Kau benar Kei, hidungku rasanya hampir buntu."

"Jangan-jangan dia tidak mandi?" Jiae menimpali.

Kyungsoo langsung men_death glare_ mereka, "Aku tidak mau melukai wajah cantik kalian pagi-pagi, apa kalian mau Harus melakukan operasi plastik ulang?" Mijoo, Kei dan Jiae langsung terdiam. Biar bagaimanapun kalau adu fisik mereka pasti kalah dengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo itu jago karate dan taekwondo.

"Ayo tinggalkan anak beasiswa ini," ajak Mijoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kesal, dan mulai mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian Krystal. Biarpun dia miskin dia tidak mau terinjak-injak, itu sebabnya dia mempelajari bela diri sebelum masuk sekolah ini.

. . .

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, Kyungsoo memegangi perutnya yang melilit. Ia baru ingat, ia belum makan dari malam. Tapi uang sakunya tidak memungkinkan untuk membeli makanan di kantin mereka yang seharga restauran bintang lima bisa habis uangnya nanti, mau makan di luar juga tidak mungkin karena pasti akan dimarahi oleh anggota disiplin karena pergi keluar sembarangan.

'Ah, _eottokhae?_' batinnya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, mungkin ia bisa meredam rasa laparnya dengan belajar. Perpustakaan itu tampak sepi, tentu saja mana mungkin anak-anak orang kaya itu berpikiran menghabiskan waktu di ruangan penuh 'kutukan' ini? Kyungsoo terkekeh, sia-sia sekali. Dibanding membeli buku, membaca di perpustakaan kan jauh lebih mudah dan murah.

Selain membaca, ia juga punya maksud dan tujuan lain di dalam perpustakaan. Tujuannya ada di bagian manajemen, ada seseorang yang selalu ingin ia temui di situ. Kyungsoo mengambil satu buku sejarah dan berpura-pura mempelajarinya sebelum mengintip rak bagian manajemen.

Wu Yifan.

Seniornya yang saat ini duduk di kelas tiga, Yifan adalah atlet basket terbaik di KSM dan berkali-kali memenangkan perlombaan. Meski kaya, rupawan, dan berbakat, ternyata Yifan punya impian lain untuk diwujudkan. Kuliah di jurusan manajemen bisnis di SNU, meski tampangnya bodoh dan ia suka sekali melawak nyatanya Yifan adalah orang yang serius dan disiplin. Ia tidak suka melakukan sesuatu setengah-setengah.

Dan sosok seperti itu sangat mengagumkan di mata Kyungsoo, lelaki itu punya orangtua yang mampu tapi ia masih berusaha dengan belajar giat di perpustakaan untuk mewujudkan impiannya. Tapi sekarang, Yifan tertidur dengan duduk di lantai dan punggungnya menyandar pada rak buku. Di telinganya ada sepasang _headset_ dan sebuah buku tebal tentang manajemen tergeletak di pangkuannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, meski hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan ia sudah cukup senang, rasanya ingin ia mengambil foto Yifan yang tertidur dengan damai, dan diam-diam juga rasa laparnya terobati entah oleh apa.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan _sticky note_ dari sakunya dan menuliskan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi kebiasannya selama mengenal Yifan, yaitu menuliskan pesan-pesan pemberi semangat.

_To: Yifan Sunbae_

_Oppa, ah maksudku sunbae, fighting! XD_

Gadis itu melangkah dengan langkah ringan berusaha agar tidak terdengar dan mengganggu tidur Yifan, lalu menempelkan _sticky note_ itu di atas buku yang ada di paha Yifan. Kalau dari dekat begini, Kyungsoo benar-benar sadar Yifan sangat tinggi dan memiliki kaki jenjang seperti model.

Kruukk

Kyungsoo terkejut, perutnya bunyi secara tiba-tiba. Ia memukul dahinya sendiri menyadari kebodohan, 'Aduh, bagaimana kalau _oppa_ bangun?' pekiknya dalam hati, ia pun memilih meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan mengambil seribu langkah. Dan mungkin secara insting, kakinya membawanya ke dalam kantin sekolah.

Ia menelan ludah melihat ratusan murid lain makan dengan khidmat, makanan yang tersaji di piring mereka terlihat sangat lezat. _Steak, bulgogi, sushi_ dan lain-lain, sementara ia harus berdiam diri. Ia menemukan Krystal melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, dengan tersenyum kikuk Kyungsoo duduk di dekat Krystal.

"_Eonnie_ mau makan? Aku traktir!" Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia terlalu merepotkan Krystal, ia takut tidak bisa membalasnya. "T-Tidak, aku tidak lapar kok hehe." Jawabnya jelas merupakan dusta, untung saja Krystal tak curiga. Kyungsoo melirik anak-anak membawa Sandwich, ya sandwich mungkin satu-satunya menu yang bisa dibeli dengan uang sakunya dan masih ada sisa untuk biaya pulang.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo melangkah dan mengambil sandwich yang ia inginkan, dan sebotol air mineral. Ia mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar pesanannya di kasir, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki mendahuluinya ke kasir. "_Ahjumma_ aku beli makan, aku lapar! Ini aku bayar duluan ya, masukkan saja pesanan nona ini ke tagihanku." Tiba-tiba seseorang menjulurkan kartu berwarna hitam pada sang penjaga kantin. Mata Kyungsoo hampir jatuh, itu _black card!_ Kartu kredit tanpa batas yang pemiliknya tidak sampai lima persen di Korea Selatan.

"Baiklah Jongin-ah," sahut sang bibi penjaga kantin, Kyungsoo berbalik arah dan menatap laki-laki dengan _blazer_ yang digulung hingga siku. "Terima kasih, ini uang pesananku," ia menyerahkan namun orang bernama Jongin itu menolaknya.

"Tidak usah, gratis, santai saja Cuma sandwich," dengan nada mengejek Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo, membuatnya termenung. 'SOMBONG SEKALI! Cuma sandwich! Harusnya aku tadi beli steak agar dia membayarkan pesananku!' kesalnya dalam hati, tapi ia hanya diam.

Beberapa murid menatapnya, dan Kyungsoo balas menatap mereka dengan tatapan kesalnya. Jujur ia tidak bodoh atau _introvert,_ ia jelas tau siapa Jongin itu, cucu dari pemilik KSM, semua orang memujanya. Fakta bahwa ia memiliki _black card _di usia belia saja sudah menjadi bukti bagi orang-orang betapa berkuasa dan tidak main-main keluarga Kim itu. Mereka memiliki perusahaan induk dan jasa di bidang hotel dan _resort,_ yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru Korea.

Dan Kyungsoo tak mau tahu akan hal itu, sungguh.

Ia kembali ke meja Krystal dengan wajah ditekuk sampai adik kelasnya itu menanyai perihal apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Pulang sekolah Kyungsoo melangkah ke halaman dan melewati parkiran sekolahnya yang luas dan menampilkan mobil-mobil mewah, biasanya Kyungsoo tidak akan perduli tapi kali ini ada satu mobil yang tak asing di hadapannya.

Mobil _sport _berwarna merah

Mobil yang membuatnya basah kuyup tadi pagi.

Ia yakin, karena ia menghafal plat nomor mobil itu dengan pasti.

Dengan iseng dan dibumbui kesal sedikit, Kyungsoo melangkah menuju mobil tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan spidol dari dalam kotak pensilnya dan menulis dengan kecil di badan mobil tersebut.

**_Minta maaf!_**

**_Lain kali pakai matamu!_**

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mobilku?"

Kyungsoo yang baru saja menutup spidolnya terlonjak, di belakangnya seorang laki-laki berdiri dengan ekspresi yang sangat kesal. "Aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan dengan mobilku?!" bentak orang itu, Kyungsoo menciut, tapi sungguh ia tidak takut.

"...—Aku.. minta maaf! Cepat!"

"Apa?" orang itu terbengong.

"Kau pengendara mobil tanpa aturan, gara-gara kau menyetir ugal-ugalan, mobilmu menginjak genangan air dan aku terkena imbasnya! Kau tahu, aku pagi ini tes tapi kau memuat bajuku basah dan bau sehingga aku harus meminta lembar jawaban baru!" semprot Kyungsoo.

"Apa itu sebanding dengan tindakan kanak-kanakmu ini? Apa kau tahu berapa biaya yang dibutuhkan mbilku untuk sekedar memperbaiki bagian yang tergores?!"

"BERAPA MEMANGNYA?!"

"Walaupun kau membayarnya dengan tubuhmu, itu tidak akan cukup." Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar jawaban dingin sekaligus meremehkan keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya. "—Beraninya.. beraninya kau! Kau kira aku serendah itu Jongin-ssi?!"

"Kalau kau tak rendah, kau tak akan melakukan tindakan kekanakan dan rendahan seperti ini." Jongin menyentil dahi Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya, lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kyungsoo terbelalak melihat mobil merah itu melewatinya tanpa ragu. "YA! YA!" Kyungsoo melepas sepatu merah mudanya dan melempar sepatu itu namun hanya mengenai bemper mobil Jongin.

"Keparat!" maki Kyungsoo, sampai ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya. "Tidak baik bagi seorang gadis berkata-kata dengan kasar," Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar suara familiar tersebut.

"O-Oh _annyeonghasseyo_ _sunbaenim._" Balasnya kikuk, wajahnya berubah merah ketika menyadari Yifan mendengar kata-kata tidak senonohnya. "Ada masalah apa sampai kau melempari mobil Jongin dengan sepatumu, ini sepatumu." Yifan terkekeh sambil menyerahkan sepatu milik Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat dan wajah memerah menahan malu Kyungsoo mengambil sepatu itu dan memasangnya lagi.

"T-Tidak.. aku.. mobilnya membuatku kebasahan tadi pagi!" akhirnya Kyungsoo mengungkapkannya juga, Yifan tertawa lagi hingga matanya hanya membentuk garis. "Benarkah? Keterlaluan sekali dia haha, dan kau melawannya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu.

Kemudian dia ingat, Yifan ini dekat juga dengan Jongin meskipun mereka berbeda tingkatan. Keluarga mereka merupakan _shareholders_ investasi dari sekolah ini, sekaligus dalam bidang usaha lain. "Aku mau pulang, apa mau kuantar?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Rumah kita beda arah, hehe. Aku duluan _sunbae_!" Kyungsoo berlari kencang meninggalkan Yifan.

"_Aigoo!_ Aku terlambat!"

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo berbohong pada Yifan, ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana rumah laki-laki itu. Kyungsoo saat ini harus bekerja di _cafe,_ pekerjaan _part time_ yang sudah ia jalani selama satu tahun belakangan ini. Ia masuk dan mendapati _cafe _itu masih sepi, untung saja. Kyungsoo segera berganti pakaian dan menuju tempat kerjanya.

"Baru pulang sekolah?" itu Irene, anak pemilik _cafe_ menurut Kyungsoo perempuan itu berlaku terlalu baik padanya. "_Ne eonnie._" Irene tersenyum, dan menyerahkan sekotak susu strawberry kepadanya. "Minumlah, pasti kau haus." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"_Uri _Kyungsoo, _bogoshippeo!_" Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas, laki-laki setinggi tiang itu memang tidak pernah berubah. "Jangan mendekat atau kau mau aku menendang betismu seperti waktu itu Lee Hongbin?" ancam Kyungsoo tak main-main, Hongbin –lelaki tinggi dan berotot itu- hanya terdiam.

"Iya, iya, maaf _uri gongju._" Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat tangan bersiap-siap memukul Hongbin, "Kalian ini, jangan bertengkar setiap hari. Bagaimana kalau kalian berakhir mencintai satu sama lain?" Irene menggeleng-geleng melihat perlakuan kedua pegawainya tersebut.

"Aku akan bersyukur _nuna!_"

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

Irene tertawa, "Sudah sudah, pelanggan akan takut kalau kalian bersikap seperti itu." Kyungsoo kemudian teringat sesuatu, "_Eonnie,_ boleh aku pinjam tablet?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berharap, Irene menoleh. "Tentu saja,"

"Pakai punyaku saja _chagi,_" Kyungsoo men_death glare_ Hongbin untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "Jangan-panggil-aku-seperti-itu-lagi!" Hongbin hanya menunjukkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V' tanda damai.

Kyungsoo segera mencari tahu tentang Kim Jongin, entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba penasaran mengenai laki-laki tersebut. Mungkin karena ia tidak pernah menghadapi lelaki semenyebalkan Jongin, namun beberapa _keyword_ mengarahkannya ke Wu Yifan juga.

**_Name: Jongin Kim  
Kim Soo Man's second grandson, Kim Siwon and Kwon Yuri's second son.  
Family: Kim Siwon (dad) Kwon Yuri (mom) Kim Chanyeol (hyung)  
Own 1/6 KSM's assets including hotels and resorts.  
Circle of friends: Oh Sehun, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Minseok, Huang Zitao, Xi Lu Han, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongdae, Jaehyun, Wu Yifan, Lee Taemin_**

"Wu Yifan? Wah, _daebak._" Ia segera menekan halaman yang memuat data mengenai Wu Yifan.

**_Name: Wu Yifan  
Wu Dong Wook's first grandson, Wu _****_Xi Yuan´s _****_only son.  
Family: Wu Xi Yuan (dad), Wu Lami (younger sister)  
The only inheritors of DS's company, including an agency and arts academy.  
Circle of friends: Kim Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Jaehyun, Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin._**

"Tidak ada data yang menyebutkan ibunya?" gumam Kyungsoo, disitu kebanyakan berisi foto individu Yifan dan beberapa fotonya bersama Lami namun wajah adiknya tidak diperlihatkan dengan jelas sepertinya dilindungi dari publik. Sementara ayahnya sendiri hanya memiliki satu foto bersamanya.

"Serius sekali?" Kyungsoo tersentak, Irene menatap foto laki-laki yang ada di layar tabletnya. "Wu Yifan? Kau mengenalnya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, "_Ne,_ dia adalah _sunbae _yang paling aku kagumi."

"Kagum atau suka?" goda Irene, membuat pipi Kyungsoo terasa panas. "Mereka adalah laki-laki hot yang jadi perbincangan anak sekolah sekarang ini," Irene mengingat teman-temannya yang bercerita tentang dua belas laki-laki entah siapa itu. Tapi yang paling terkenal tetap Kim Jongin, ada juga yang menyukai tipe _bad boy_ semacam Kim Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Lee Taeyong maupun Jaehyun, atau malah menyukai tipe _flower boy_ yang kelewat dingin seperti Jongdae, Taemin, Joonmyeon dan lain-lain.

"Ah _eonnie,_ terima kasih." Kyungsoo mengembalikan tablet itu ke tangan Irene dan kembali pada pekerjaannya.

. . .

Aku mendengar suara tawa merdu lagi, pasti kekasih Chanyeol _hyung._ Apa dia tidak pernah lelah bergonta-ganti pasangan? Tapi.. sepertinya ini baru kali kedua Chanyeol _hyung_ membawa seseorang ke rumah. Biasanya ia hanya membawa mereka tidur di apartemen pribadinya saja.

Aku masuk ke ruang keluarga dan mendapati mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa sambil bermain _video games,_ gadis itu terlalu kecil jika harus duduk di sebelah Chanyeol _hyung._ Aku mengobservasi gadis itu, cantik, sedikit mirip _eomma, _tunggu.. bukankah dia Baekhyun Byun? Model dan aktris yang sedang naik daun? Wow, Chanyeol _hyung_ selalu mendapatkan umpan yang terbaik. Aku penasaran, berapa waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk mencampakkan gadis tersebut?

"_Baby,_ kenalkan ini Jongin, adikku." Chanyeol _hyung_ tersenyum lebar, aku menautkan alisku, sejak kapan dia jadi perduli untuk mengenalkanku pada gadisnya? Gadis itu berdiri dan menjabat tanganku, telapak tangannya lembut dan kecil. "_Annyeonghasseyo,_ Byun Baekhyun _imnida._ Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun,"

"Um, aku Jongin." Baekhyun sepertinya sadar kalau aku tidak terlalu tertarik dalam perbincangan panjang, jadi ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali duduk. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di samping meja sambil menyeduh teh, "Ada apa perkumpulan tiba-tiba ini _hyung?_ Dan, mana _appa_ dan _eomma?_"

"Mereka masih dalam perjalanan, maklum butik _eomma_ yang kedua di Paris baru saja diresmikan. Kita akan membicarakan pertunanganku dan Baekhyun,"

"APA?!" pekikku tak mampu menahan diri, Chanyeol _hyung_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah-olah perkatannya adalah perkataan paling wajar di dunia ini. Ia memang terlibat banyak hubungan asmara dari gadis biasa sampai selebritas maupun gadis-gadis pewaris tahta, tapi meresmikan hubungan ke jenjang lebih tinggi? Bukan Chanyeol _hyung_ sekali.

Aku memberikan tatapan '_are-you-madly-in-love-or-something-hyung_?' padanya, Baekhyun, gadis itu malah terlihat cemas dan meremas ujung _dress_nya, seolah-olah aku adalah calon ibu mertua yang akan menghakiminya. _Heck,_ aku langsung mengendalikan ekspresiku menjadi _poker face_ lagi, aku takut ia akan membayangkan _eomma_ sepuluh kali lebih menakutkan dari aku. Padahal _eomma_ku adalah wanita paling lembut di dunia, gen wajah mengintimidasi milikku dan _hyung_ merupakan warisan genetik dari _appa _dan _haraboeji._

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut? Aku hanya berpikir, tidak seharusnya aku bermain-main terus. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Aku tak pernah melihatmu membawa gadis, padahal mereka menempelimu seperti semut pada gula." Aku memutar bola mataku malas, "Tidak, aku sedang tidak tertarik untuk _lovey dovey_,"

"_Well,_ kau tunggu saja saat-saat itu pasti akan datang."

"Tuan muda, Tuan besar sudah tiba," kami berdua menoleh, itu Soyou salah satu _maid_ di rumah ini. "Oh, kau sudah menyiapkan kamar mereka dengan baik bukan? bagaimana dengan hidangannya?" Soyou mengangguk, Chanyeol _hyung_ terlihat cukup puas.

"Ayo ke ruang makan,"

"_Aigoo uri adeul!_" itu _eomma_ dengan nada suara yang kelewat ceria, ia memeluk aku dan Chanyeol _hyung_ bergantian, "_Eomma_ jangan cium, ada kekasih Chanyeol _hyung.._" bisikku, _eomma_ selalu memperlakukan kami seperti anak lima tahun, aku melirik Chanyeol _hyung_ yang pasti lebih malu lagi.

"Oh jadi begitu? _Eomma_ kalah dengan kekasihmu?" _eomma_ sedikit merajuk, membuat _appa_ yang sempat aku lupakan terkekeh pelan. "Sudahlah _honey,_ mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk kau perlakukan seperti itu, bagaimana kalau aku saja?" EW! Orangtuaku benar-benar, apa mereka tidak sadar ada orang asing?

"_A-Annyeonghasseyo,_ Byun Baekhyun _imnida,_" Baekhyun _nuna_ membungkukkan badannya, _eomma_ menatap Baekhyun dan _hyung _bergantian. "Chanyeol, kau selingkuh lagi? Kau bilang kau mau menjalin hubungan serius?" suasana langsung berubah hening, Baekhyun _nuna_ malah mematung.

"_E-Eomma!_"

"Nama yang selama ini kau ceritakan berbeda dengan gadis ini," aku bersumpah itu momen paling _awkward,_ aku melihat Baekhyun sedikit bergetar mungkin ia berniat kabur dari tempat itu. "Selama ini kau menceritakan seseorang bernama Baekkie, bukan Baekhyun."

Pfft! Aku hampir tertawa.

Lalu aku melihat _eomma_ tersenyum lebar, "Haha, aku bercanda Baekhyun-ssi. Tentu saja, kalau ia bermain-main lagi aku yang akan mencubit telinganya." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega, "Aishh, _eomma_ benar-benar!" gerutu Chanyeol _hyung._

"Kau ini, sudah sudah ayo makan, aku lapar dan _jet lag._" Giliran _appa_ menetralkan suasana, _eomma_ merangkul Baekhyun _nuna_ dan mengajaknya duduk di sampingnya. Ah, pemandangan yang menyenangkan kapan _eomma_ akan berlaku seperti itu pada _yeojachingu_ku?

Seperti kau punya saja Kim Jongin.

Makan malam kami berlangsung cukup hangat sesekali dengan cerita mengenai rencana kakak laki-laki dan calon kakak iparku mengenai masa depan mereka, ada rencana mereka akan kuliah di New York, sepertinya rumah ini akan bertambah sepi. Tapi setidaknya ada keluarga baru, _well_ mungkin masih lama mengingat Chanyeol _hyung_ masih duduk di bangku terakhir SMA.

Drrt..

Ponsel pintarku bergetar, aku meraihnya dan membaca pesan. Dari si albino Sehun, pasti anak ini mengajakku main lagi. Benar-benar dia paling tidak betah ada di rumah, tentu saja mana ada anak yang betah di rumah kalau orangtuanya tidak bersahabat seperti orangtua Sehun. Aku menaruh simpati pada anak ini.

"Jongin, tidak sopan bermain ponsel saat makan." _Appa_ mengingatkan, aku buru-buru menyimpan ponselku lagi. "Em, sepertinya aku pamit duluan, aku ada acara bersama teman-temanku." _Eomma_ memasang wajah kecewa, tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu keberatan karena ingin berbincang dengan Baekhyun.

"Jongin, hati-hati, dan bawa mobilmu ke bengkel. Ada coretan di pintunya,"

_Crap!_

_Eomma_ menyadari tulisan gadis sialan bernama Do Kyungsi? Kyungsa? Ah siapapun dia, "Ya _eomma_ itu bentuk tindakan orang gila di sekolahku,"

"Orang gila? Siapa? Apa mau _eomma _beri peringatan?" aku menggeleng kuat, sial aku lupa _eomma_ punya 1000 akses masuk ke kehidupanku, bisa-bisa gadis itu berubah jadi debu besok. "Bukan siapa-siapa _eomma,_"

"Oh Jongin, _appa_ akan mengenalkan seseorang padamu besok. Jangan pulang terlambat,"

"Apa perjodohan? Aishhh lebih baik _appa_ urusi urusan _hyung_ dulu, aku kapan-kapan saja, aku duluan!" dan aku melihat appa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak tahu mau membalas apa.

Kujalankan mobilku dengan kecepatan sedang, dan aku melirik bensinku yang ada di ambang batas. "_Nice timing._" Gerutuku kesal, aku menjalankan mobil ke stasiun bahan bakar terdekat, bukan yang otomatis. Syukurlah, karena aku terlalu malas mengisinya sendiri.

"Mau isi berapa liter tuan?"

"KAU?!"

Kim Jongin, sial kuadrat.

**TBC**

**Hai, hehe. Aku balik dengan ff lagi-_-v well, ff ini inshaallah ngga php karena aku udah nulis 4 chapternya, dan mungkin end di chapt ke 6. Oiya sebenernya ff ini adalah ff Hanbin x Hayi punyaku, Cuma aku remake aja jadi kalau ada salah kata(?) dimaafkan ya hehe. Aku juga nulis ff ini versi NamSong.**

**Review?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: Beautiful**  
**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan, Shim (Do) Changmin  
Other Cast: **Exo, Got7, BigBang, YGartists, SMartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **GS, , Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **5576  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

"Kau?!"

"Kenapa kau ada dimana-mana Jongin-ssi?" desis sang pegawai, "Aku juga heran kenapa aku Harus selalu bertemu denganmu Do Kyungsoo-ssi. Sudah, isi saja mobilku, penuh." Dengan berdecak, Kyungsoo –yang ternyata merupakan pegawai stasiun gas- meletakkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan mulai mengisi bahan bakar mobil Jongin, ia sedikit terkejut karena tulisan yang ia tulis masih ada.

Gadis itu memang mengambil dua pekerjaan paruh waktu dalam sehari, siang sampai petang ia akan berada di _cafe_, kemudian sampai pukul sepuluh akan bekerja di stasiun bahan bakar. Semua itu ia lakukan untuk menghidupi dirinya, ia tidak ingin meminta dari orang lain.

'Dia benar, aku kekanakan,' Kyungsoo memukul dahinya sendiri, Harusnya dia tidak melakukan hal semacam itu. Untung saja Jongin tidak mem_bully_nya seperti di drama-drama, lain kali ia Harus berpikir sebelum bertindak. "Semuanya dua puluh lima ribu Won," ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengeluarkan _black card_nya lagi, Kyungsoo menerima dan menyelesaikan tagihan Jongin. "Ini, tanda tangan disini." Kyungsoo menyerahkan struk dan bolpoin pada Jongin, tak sengaja jemarinya menyentuh tangan laki-laki itu. Dengan segera ia menariknya lagi, Jongin terkekeh.

"Kau vampir?"

"Huh?" balas Kyungsoo tak mengerti, "Tanganmu sedingin es, lagipula kau vampir? Kenapa gadis kecil dan pendek sepertimu bekerja di area terbuka pada malam hari? Memang kau tidak belajar? Memang kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain? Bagaimana kalau—"

"Maaf ini hidupku," sela Kyungsoo dingin, "Dan aku tidak pendek!" Jongin langsung berinisiatif menutup bibirnya, lagipula memang apa pedulinya dia pada gadis aneh dan blak-blakan ini? "Ini," Jongin mengembalikan struk yang lain beserta bolpoinnya. "Terima kasih."

"Kemarilah Kyungsoo-ya," tanpa berpikiran apa-apa Kyungsoo memajukan tubuhnya hingga di jendela mobil Jongin, sesaat kemudian lehernya terasa hangat. Sebuah syal merah-hitam melingkar di lehernya, "Itu syal ibuku, kalau waktu bekerjamu selesai cepat pulang Kyungsoo-ya." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam mode _blank_ mobil itu melaju meninggalkan stasiun bahan bakar tersebut. Kyungsoo menyentuh syal lembut yang melingkari lehernya, tiba-tiba dadanya bergemuruh kencang.

"M-Memangnya aku temanmu?! Jangan sok akrab!" kesal Kyungsoo entah pada siapa, namun ia segera diam dan berubah serius lagi. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, setidaknya syal ini membantunya bertahan dari udara dingin malam.

Sementara itu Jongin masuk ke klub dengan lambang huruf 'S' berwarna merah yang terpajang di atas gedungnya, klub ini milik Sehun. Jadi, walaupun Jongin di bawah umur ia dan teman-temannya bebas keluar masuk klub ini tanpa Harus tertahan oleh pengawas.

Suara musik memekakkan telinga, Jongin melihat lautan manusia yang sedang menari di lantai dansa. Di sudut ruangan Jongin mengenali beberapa temannya sedang menikmati minuman, bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang sudah mabuk atau malah sudah menikmati 'hiburan' dari wanita-wanita penggoda.

Jongin berdecih melihat wanita-wanita tersebut, itu teman sebaya dengannya. Dengan bermodal kekayaan orangtua mereka berfoya-foya tanpa memikirkan belajar, atau berapa uang yang Harus mereka habiskan disini. Mungkin itu kesalahan karena orangtua mereka terlalu sibuk mengejar uang, Jongin memang nakal dan hobi berfoya-foya, tapi setidaknya ia tidak terjerumus terlalu dalam. _Hyung_nya memang berulang kali 'tidur' dan menjalani hubungan _one night stand_ dengan wanita-wanita seperti itu, tapi Chanyeol tidak akan melakukannya kalau wanita-wanita itu tidak memaksanya terlebih dahulu. Dan oleh karena itu Jongin dan Chanyeol bersyukur meski orangtua mereka sibuk, mereka masih menyayangi kakak beradik itu.

Lelaki itu menatap kumpulan wanita dengan baju yang mungkin tak bisa sepenuhnya disebut baju dengan tatapan sinis, di sisi ini wanita menghabiskan uang mereka untuk hal tak berarti, dan di lain sisi gadis seperti Do Kyungsoo Harus bekerja larut malam di stasiun bahan bakar yang belum tentu bisa memenuhi keperluannya sehari-hari. 'Eyy, kenapa aku memikirkan gadis pendek itu.'

Ia melangkah ke lantai dua, dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang berdiri dengan tangan berada pada pagar pembatas, Sehun tampaknya sedang memperhatikan lautan manusia dari atas. "Yo _man!_ Kau menyedihkan," Jongin berkomentar sambil menepuk bahu Sehun, Sehun hanya menoleh tanpa memberikan respon berarti. Jongin diam, sepertinya kali ini masalah Sehun cukup serius.

"Mereka benar-benar bercerai," gumam Sehun, meski musik mengalun kencang namun Jongin masih bisa mendengarnya. Jongin tak dapat berekspresi dan hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk lengan Sehun, seolah memberi kekuatan. Namun Jongin tak terlalu kaget, memang siapa yang bisa mempertahankan keluarga Sehun? Sudah terlalu lama keluarga itu dibangun di atas fondasi yang selicin es, pasti akan retak dan cair juga.

"Kau tahu kan rumahku selalu terbuka," Sehun tersenyum kecut, ia berulangkali menghindari orangtuanya dan menginap di rumah Jongin. Setidaknya di rumah Jongin ia tidak Harus mendengar pertengkaran orangtuanya, dan tidak juga merasa kesepian seperti di apartemen pribadinya.

"Kau mau minum? Aku akan menemanimu," tawar Jongin, Sehun mengangguk dan keduanya berjalan ke lantai bawah. Sontak gadis-gadis di sekitar mereka bertindak seolah ada medan magnet di antara Sehun dan Jongin. Tanpa perduli Sehun meneguk birnya, bahkan ia tidak meminumnya dari gelas tapi langsung dari botolnya.

Jongin sendiri tidak minum terlalu banyak, ia tahu Sehun pasti akan mabuk berat dan anak itu butuh seseorang untuk membawanya pulang. "Dasar pewaris keluarga Oh," Jongin menggeleng-geleng.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik, _well_ siapapun pasti mengakui kecantikan gadis itu datang dan duduk di samping Sehun. Tak sungkan sama sekali meskipun ada Jongin di sebelahnya, "Sehun.." panggilnya manja, Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. 'Satu lagi parasit menempel pada inangnya,'

"Ya Yoon Daeun! Jangan memanfaatkan kesempatan," kesal Jongin, Daeun hanya melirik Jongin. "Kau mau besok berakhir di kamar bersama Sehun? Silahkan saja, tapi aku yakin Sehun tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa." Ejek Jongin lagi.

"Dia pasti bertanggung jawab," jawab Daeun yakin, _hell_ Yoon Daeun dan seribu cara liciknya. Jongin diam saja, meski Sehun mulai tergoda dengan gadis anak desainer ternama di Korea itu. Jongin menyumpah-nyumpah melihat Sehun dan Daeun mulai berciuman panas tanpa tahu tempat.

"Kalian kira ini jam berapa?!"

"AWW!" Jongin dan Sehun mengaduh bersamaan, sontak Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Daeun. Jongin menoleh, dan wajah garang Kim Jongdae membuatnya terkejut. Jongdae itu sepupu Jongin, dan ia mengenal baik Sehun juga.

"Kau, apa ibumu tak mencari anak gadisnya? Apa ibumu tak khawatir anaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama pria di bar semalam ini?" Jongdae menggunakan nada suara paling dingin ketika berkata dengan Daeun, gadis itu terdiam. Jongdae dikenal tampan sekaligus dingin, ia berkata apa yang ada di otaknya, dan lelaki itu sangat jenius sekaligus sangat perfeksionis.

"Mau sampai kapan diam? Temui sopirmu dan segera pulang ke rumah Yoon Daeun, aku dengar sekolah wanita Gyunhye _High School_ masuk pukul tujuh?" dengan takut Daeun berdiri dan meninggalkan Sehun, Jongin tersenyum puas melihat gadis itu ketakutan pada Jongdae. "Kenapa ketawa? Cepat bawa dia pulang, dasar. Kalau bukan karena Chanyeol, aku tak mau masuk tempat ini."

Jongin menunjukkan dua jarinya pertanda 'damai' dan membopong Sehun yang sudah mabuk keluar, Jongdae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa lihat-lihat?" tanyanya dingin pada wanita-wanita yang berniat menggodanya. Jongdae memijit kepalanya, sungguh ia sedang bersantai dan hampir terlelap kalau saja si sialang Kim Chanyeol tidak menelponnya untuk menjemput adik kesayangannya dan beralasan ia sibuk karena Harus mengantar Baekhyun ke bandara.

. . .

Kyungsoo melangkah menuju apartemennya yang kecil, sebenarnya ia bukan dari keluarga miskin. Ibunya, Kim Taeyeon merupakan model ternama sekaligus memiliki beberapa _brand fashion_ atas namanya. Sayang, seseorang mengatasnamakan teman mengkhianatinya dari belakang, dan membuat ibunya depresi berat. Sampai ibunya Harus mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang dan meninggal karena overdosis.

Kyungsoo masih SMP kala itu, kehilangan ibunya seakan-akan menjadi akhir dari segalanya. Ayahnya, Do Changmin juga merasa terpukul. Kyungsoo tahu semuanya, dan ayahnya yang merupakan pengusaha sukses suatu hari pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian, dan sampai saat ini tidak ada kabar mengenai ayahnya.

Semenjak itulah hidup Kyungsoo berantakan, ia meninggalkan rumah lamanya yang mewah tapi tidak menjualnya. Dengan harapan suatu hari ayahnya akan kembali ke rumah itu, dan ia memecah tabungannya untuk biaya sehari-hari karena uang sekolahnya sudah beasiswa dan membeli apartemen kecil dekat sekolah.

Dan mulai saat itu Kyungsoo membenci orang kaya, ia berpikir semua orang di sekolahnya sama. Mereka tidak tahu arti kata berkorban, dan hanya tahu bersenang-senang, orangtua mereka juga tidak tahu cara yang benar mendidik keluarganya. Dan sejak itu Kyungsoo menutup data dirinya bahwa ia pernah jadi orang kaya dan melupakan kehidupan lamanya lalu muncul sebagai Kyungsoo si anak beasiswa.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu apartemennya lalu berbaring di atas ranjang kecil dengan motif hello kitty, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Setidaknya tempat ini terasa lebih hidup daripada ia Harus tinggal sendiri di rumah lamanya. "_Eomma.._" gumamnya lirih, sosok cantik ibunya masih membayang dengan jelas di benaknya. Ibu yang tidak pernah memarahinya, ibu yang selalu membela dan menyayanginya.

"_Bogoshippeo,_" bisik Kyungsoo pada foto keluarga Kim tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

Pagi menyongsong, matahari menyinari dunia dan sinarnya masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar Kyungsoo. Gadis itu bangkit dan mulai bersiap pergi ke sekolah, ia menata rambut cokelatnya menjadi bentuk _bun_ di atas kepala. Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing, dan matanya seakan enggan membuka. 'Pasti demam lagi,' gerutunya dalam hati. Selalu seperti itu kalau ia bekerja di stasiun bahan bakar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada syal yang semalam ia pakai. Lalu ia tersenyum, dan entah mengapa ingin memakai syal pemberian Jongin semalam padahal syal tersebut sangat tidak sepadan dengan warna seragam sekolahnya.

Kyungsoo memulai aktivitasnya dan berjalan menuju halte, menaiki bis, hingga tiba di sekolahnya. Ia duduk di kelas, Kyungsoo duduk dengan gadis bernama Luna dan duduk di belakang dua gadis bernama Wendy dan Seulgi. Meski tak sebaik Soohyun dan Minhyuk, setidaknya dua gadis di sekitarnya ini tidak membully dan memperlakukannya seperti sampah. "Kyungsoo-ya, kau sakit?" tanya Luna perhatian, suaranya pelan tapi cukup keras untuk membuat Seulgi dan Wendy menoleh.

"Mungkin—" jawab Kyungsoo tak yakin, Wendy melirik syal yang melingkar di leher gadis itu. "_Omo, ige mwohaeyo?_" Wendy menyentuh syal itu tak percaya, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "Syal tentu saja, memang kau kira aku akan melilitkan kaus kaki?"

"Ya Do Kyungsoo, aku juga tahu kalau ini syal! Maksud Wendy.. bukankah syal ini.." Luna menggantung kata-katanya.

"Keluaran SY _collection,_ _limited edition._" Balas Seulgi menimpali, gadis itu memang sedikit lebih pendiam daripada Wendy dan Luna. "Nah itu maksudku! Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Aku minta _eomma,_ tapi ternyata produk ini sudah habis. Tentu saja, produk ini hanya dipasarkan di Paris. Ibu Jongin memang berkuasa," Wendy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersedak.

_Limited edition? _SY_collection? _Ibu Jongin?

_Well,_ sepertinya Kyungsoo telah melakukan kesalahan karena mengenakan syal itu ke sekolah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Seulgi bingung, "Tidak.. tidak apa-apa hehe. Kalian salah, mungkin syal ini hanya imitasi." Jawab Kyungsoo mencoba berkilah, "Mana mungkin? Lihat, ini labelnya dan tertulis angka dua, berarti ini seri kedua dari lima." Wendy tetap ngotot.

"Baiklah baiklah.. tapi kalian jangan bilang apa-apa, aku sungguh tidak tahu ini barang _limited._ Seseorang memberikannya padaku," Kyungsoo melepaskan syalnya, "Seseorang? Siapa? Pasti dia berkuasa karena dia mendapatkan yang kedua dari yang kelima," giliran Luna yang menggebu-gebu.

"Jongin." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"_MWO?!_" kali ini bahkan Seulgi ikut menaikkan nada suaranya, Kyungsoo menatap teman-temannya yang memasang wajah tak percaya. "Sudah aku duga, tapi serius. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, kami hanya tak sengaja bertemu di stasiun bahan bakar dan dia memberikannya padaku." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan suara lirih, Luna memang tahu kalau Kyungsoo mengambil _part time._

"Kau pasti sangat beruntung," komentar Seulgi, Kyungsoo tak tahu ia beruntung atau sial. "Jangan dipakai di sekolah ini, kalau kau sakit aku akan meminjamkanmu syalku. Kau tahu kan pasti nanti kau jadi bahan perbincangan _mereka._" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum karena Wendy perhatian padanya. Ya, setidaknya tidak semua orang kaya menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu berpacaran, tapi sekalinya kau mendapatkan cucu keluarga Kim." Luna berkomentar, "Aku tidak pacaran! Sungguh!" Kyungsoo langsung mengklarifikasi, membuat tiga temannya tertawa.

. . .

"_Appa, _kenapa diam?" Jongin menatap aneh ayahnya yang tumben diam sambil memandangi hidangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Hari ini Jongin sengaja tidak sekolah menemani Sehun sekaligus menghabiskan waktu mumpung orangtuanya ada di rumah. Tapi kakaknya tetap masuk, tentu saja Chanyeol ada di bangku akhir sekolah menengah atas. Ia Harus rajin agar bisa kuliah.

"Iya _yeobo,_ akhir-akhir ini aku memperhatikan kau sering melamun." Yuri menimpali, Siwon menggelengkan kepala. "Kalian menyadarinya ternyata," gumam Siwon ambigu. "Aku punya teman, dia ada di Rusia saat ini, menjalani pengobatan depresinya. Dia teman dekatku, semenjak istrinya meninggal ia depresi dan meninggalkan anaknya sendiri disini. Ia menitipkan anaknya padaku, dan anak perempuan itu ada dalam pengawasanku hingga saat ini,"

"Jadi kau mensponsori anak? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Yuri bertanya bingung, "Dia menyuruh agar aku merahasiakan semuanya, ia tidak ingin anak itu tahu kalau ayahnya masih ada, temanku yakin anaknya pasti membencinya karena ia pergi meninggalkan anak itu tanpa kabar."

"Pasti anak itu sengsara," gumam Jongin. Siwon mengangguk, "Anak itu dia meninggalkan kehidupan mewahnya dan mengurung diri di apartemen kecil," Yuri menatap Siwon dan merasa simpati juga.

"Jadi Jongin, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada anak itu. Aku mengenalnya dan sepakat menjodohkannya denganmu,"

"APA?!"

"_Appa, _aku masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan masalah itu." Gerutu Jongin, mulai rasa tidak sukanya timbul karena diatur-atur. "Jongin benar _yeobo,_ tapi.. kau juga sih Jongin mau sampai kapan melajang?" Jongin menghela nafas, tidak tahu ibunya membela atau menjerumuskan.

"Pasti ada waktunya _eomma, appa._" Gumam Jongin, "Pasti lebih baik sambil menunggu waktunya kau membiasakan diri dengan anak ini, aku sudah berjanji pada temanku kalau akan menjodohkan anaknya dengan anakku. Dan karena Chanyeol sudah memiliki Baekhyun, maka tinggal kau. Lagipula, jarak umur anak itu terlalu jauh dengan Chanyeol, dia seumuran denganmu."

"Ah.. terserahlah,"

"SY _restaurant,_ malam ini jam tujuh. Datang atau _appa_ akan mengambil _black card_mu," ancam ayahnya, Jongin merajuk. "Tidak tahu!" lalu menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat, Yuri hanya menggeleng-geleng. Ia tahu Jongin pasti akan kalah dengan ayahnya, tidak hanya Jongin, Chanyeol juga pasti kalah.

Setelah Jongin pergi, Yuri mendekati suaminya. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana anak itu?" Siwon mengangguk yakin, "Aku sudah menyewa mata-mata untuk mengikuti anak itu dari jauh, dia pekerja keras dan dia juga pintar, salah satu anak yang mendapat beasiswa di sekolah yang dibangun _appa._ Dia bukan orang yang akan memanfaatkan harta orang lain, aku hanya ingin membuat temanku bahagia karena sudah ada yang menjaga anaknya. Masalah ia mencintai Jongin atau tidak itu urusan waktu, dia agak susah ditaklukan."

"Benarkah? Perempuan yang sepadan untuk anakmu yang keras kepala," Siwon terkekeh. "Aku mengenal mereka dengan baik, bukankah kau juga? Kau pasti menyukainya, kalau sampai nanti hubungan mereka tidak berkembang maka aku akan mengangkat anak itu menjadi anak angkat saja." Yuri mengangguk-angguk menyetujui pendapat suaminya.

. . .

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju toko buku yang ada di pinggir jalan, jalanan ini ramai oleh orang berjualan. Setelah keluar dari toko buku Kyungsoo menuju ke arah penjual makanan kesukaannya _ddeokbokki_, untung saja hari ini kerjanya libur dan ia punya cukup uang untuk makan berporsi-porsi _ddeokbokki._

Namun suara tangisan anak kecil menghancurkan khayalan Kyungsoo mengenai lezatnya ddeokbokki, Kyungsoo menatap seorang anak peremuan sedang menunduk, Kyungsoo duduk dan menatap anak perempuan dengan mata lebar dan bola mata hitam yang menggemaskan.

"_Waeyo?_" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil berjongkok di hadapan anak tersebut, "_O-Oppa.. oppa_ku hilang, jangan seperti _eomma.._" gumam anak itu tak jelas, wajah putihnya memerah karena menangis. Pipinya dingin terkena angin, Kyungsoo jadi merasa iba. "_Eonnie_ akan membantu menemukan _oppa_mu,"

Kyungsoo menggendong tubuh balita tersebut, dan memeluk gadis itu. Gadis itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba tubuh balita itu bergetar dan Kyungsoo merasa ada sesuatu yang basah mengenai pundaknya. Kyungsoo mengecek, Darah! Ia terkejut, dan mendapati anak dengan rambut sebahu itu mimisan.

"_O-Omonna!_" pekik Kyungsoo panik, ia segera membaringkan balita tadi di bangku panjang terdekat, tepat di depan penjual _ddeokbokki_ langganannya. "_Omo,_ Kyungsoo-ya, siapa dia? Adikmu? Apa dia sakit?"

"_Anni ajumma,_ aku rasa dia tersesat dan terpisah dari keluarganya. Dia mimisan, apa yang Harus aku lakukan?" Kyungsoo melepas blazer sekolahnya dan menyelimutkan blazer itu. _Ahjumma_ itu jadi ikut panik dan membuatkan air hangat dengan madu di dalamnya, "Ini, usahakan agar dia meminum ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu mendudukkan anak itu dan meminumkan air tadi, entah mengapa ia menolong anak ini. 'Matanya, ketika mencari keluarganya, memancarkan rasa kehilangan yang begitu besar. Aku kehilangan ibu di usia belasan tahun, dan dia masih balita. Ibu dan kakaknya hilang,' batinnya dalam hati.

"Badannya demam," gumam Kyungsoo tanpa sadar. "Dia pasti sudah menunggu lama, lagipula ini musim dingin." Kyungsoo menoleh, "Bibi benar." Bibi itu menepuk pundak Kyungsoo lembut, "Kau baik sekali,"

"Tidak bi, ini adalah kewajiban menolong sesama bukan? oh iya, aku mau pesan Ddeokbokki yang banyak bi, aku lapar! Hehehe," sang bibi penjual hanya tertawa dan segera membuatkan pesanan Kyungsoo.

"Lami! Wu Lami!" samar-samar Kyungsoo yang sedang menunggu pesanan mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya, "Wu Lami _eoddiga?!_" suara itu semakin keras, 'Wu Lami, nama yang tak asing? Tunggu.. bukankah Lami adik Yifan _sunbae_? Itu pasti suara _sunbae_?'

Kyungsoo meletakkan kepala Lami dengan lembut, ia menggunakan tas sebagai bantal anak itu. "Bibi sebentar!" pamit Kyungsoo, ia segera keluar dari kedai dan benar saja ia mendapati Yifan sedang tampak bingung di tengah kerumunan. Yifan tampak panik dan menanyai beberapa orang yang ia temui.

"Yifan _sunbae!_" entah mendapat dorongan dari mana Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menyapa seniornya itu, "Kyungsoo-ssi, apa.. apa kau melihat adik perempuanku? Dia memakai jaket warna biru, rambutnya hitam sebahu, dan.."

"Apa adikmu memakai sepatu berwarna putih?" Yifan mengangguk ragu, "Ikut aku kalau begitu." Yifan pun mengikuti Kyungsoo dan masuk ke kedai tersebut, ia terkejut melihat adiknya terbaring lemah di bangku panjang. "Lami!" Yifan langsung memeluk tubuh lemah adiknya.

"Dia tersesat, dan mencarimu. Aku.. aku tak tahu kalau dia adikmu, maaf, aku langsung membawanya kesini tanpa izin." Yifan menoleh, "_Gumawo,_ terima kasih menyelamatkan adikku. Dia tidak tahan dingin, dia.. ini salahku karena melalaikannya tadi." Nada suara Yifan terdengar lemah.

"Dia sempat mimisan dan pingsan tadi, tidak apa-apa, lain kali jangan melupakannya. Dan sebaiknya kau melengkapi adikmu dengan identitas diri," Yifan mengangguk. "Sudah ada di dalam setiap saku pakaiannya, dan kalung inisial namanya." Yifan menggendong tubuh adiknya.

Kyungsoo melihat gelang berwarna putih melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri Lami, biasanya gelang itu dimiliki oleh pasien rumah sakit. "_Chogiyo,_ apa adikmu sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, "Ya, lumayan parah. Itu sebabnya seharusnya ia tidak aku ajak keluar, tapi aku tak tega melihatnya merasa terkurung di rumah."

"Menurutku itu baik-baik saja kalau ia keluar, asal kau menjaganya. Ia juga mencari ibumu," Yifan menegang mendengar kata ibu, raut wajahnya berubah. "Aku mengerti, baiklah terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya, aku bersyukur kau yang menemukan Lami." Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Sama-sama, lain kali jaga adikmu dengan baik. Aku berharap bertemu dengannya lagi,"

Yifan tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya, lalu melangkah keluar kedai. Tanpa sadar kalau bibi penjual ddeokbokki memperhatikan mereka, "_Nugu?_ Dia tinggi sekali, apa kekasihmu?" goda bibi itu membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah. "B-Bukan bi, dia kakak kelasku, ternyata dia adalah kakak balita tersebut."

"Ah.. oh iya ini pesananmu." Kyungsoo pun duduk, namun ia merasa sedikit janggal, hingga ia berdiri dan ternyata ia menduduki buku hitam kecil, sepertinya milik Yifan. Kyungsoo langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan berniat mengembalikannya esok, hatinya sedikit berbunga-bunga mendapati kenyataan ia akan bertemu Yifan lagi.

"_Kamsahamnida _bibi!" sang bibi tersenyum hangat, "Datang lagi Kyungsoo-ya!" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kedai sampai sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di hadapannya, mobil itu merupakan mobil mewah. Beberapa orang berpakaian formal keluar dari mobil tersebut, "Anda nona Do Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, ada apa ya?" Kyungsoo deg-degan, ia takut kalau orang itu datang menagih hutang atau semacamnya. "Mohon ikut kami, seseorang ingin menemui anda." Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak mau, ia takut diculik. "Tunggu! Tunggu! Ya!" protes Kyungsoo karena tiba-tiba orang-orang tersebut memasukkannya paksa ke dalam mobil.

"_Ajussi!_ Aku tidak mau pergi! Jangan memaksaku! Aku tidak punya apa-apa atau keluarga, tidak ada untungnya menculikku!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan suara bassnya di dalam mobil, namun mobil itu tetap melaju dan pintunya terkunci. "Kami tidak menculik anda nona, ini prosedur yang diberikan tuan besar untuk kami."

"Tetap saja, ini melanggar Hak Asasi Manusia, apa _ahjussi_ tahu itu?!" namun Kyungsoo tidak mendapat balasan apapun, dengan menggerutu Kyungsoo pun terpaksa menurut sampai mobil tersebut berhenti di depan restauran mewah yang seumur-umur Kyungsoo belum pernah kesana. Meskipun orangtuanya kaya, mereka pergi terlalu cepat sebelum Kyungsoo sempat merasakan bagaimana hidup menjadi anak orang kaya.

"Silahkan masuk nona, kami akan menunggu di luar dan mengantar anda pulang setelah acara selesai. Tuan besar duduk di meja nomor tujuh," tanpa bisa menolak Kyungsoo pun masuk dan mencari meja nomor tujuh, ia merasa orang-orang memandangnya seperti anak salah alamat, apalagi ia hanya mengenakan kemeja saja dan _blazer_nya ada di dalam tas. Juga bercak Darah milik Lami yang ada di bahunya.

Ia berhenti di meja nomor tujuh dan sepasang suami istri duduk di sana, Kyungsoo terbelalak suami istri tersebut sering muncul di _billboard _yang ada di jalan maupun iklan di televisi, meskipun Kyungsoo tak mengenali dengan benar siapa mereka. "U-Uh _annyeonghassimnikka._" Ia membungkukkan badan, "Silahkan duduk Do Kyungsoo-ssi." Sang wanita berkata dengan lembut, Kyungsoo langsung merasa terbanting, wanita itu cantik sekali seperti ratu.

"A-anu.. ada acara apa ya?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal merasa diobservasi pasangan suami istri tersebut. "Kenalkan, aku Siwon dan istriku Yuri." Siwon menjabat tangan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo membalasnya.

Pelayan mengantar minuman, dan seolah-olah pelayan itu tahu apa minuman kesukaan Kyungsoo _vanilla milkshake,_ Kyungsoo yang dipersilahkan minum langsung meminum minuman tersebut. "Kau lebih baik dari perkiraanku," Yuri tersenyum membuat Kyungsoo merinding, jadi selama ini dua orang tersebut sudah melakukan penelitian tentangnya begitu?

"Sebaiknya menunggu anakku datang, ah itu dia!"

Kyungsoo mendengar langkah kaki mendekat, ia tidak menoleh dan hanya memainkan sedotan dalam gelas minumannya. "Maaf aku terlambat," karena merasa tak asing Kyungsoo menoleh menatap sumber suara, dan seketika matanya melotot. "J-Jongin?!"

"Kau lagi?!"

Yuri menatap keduanya bergantian, "Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal? Bagus kalau begitu, Jongin duduk jangan berlaku tidak sopan." Dengan berat hati Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya sejauh mungkin tak mau terlalu dekat dengan Jongin.

"Nah, ternyata kalian saling mengenal. Kyungsoo, dia Kim Jongin anak bungsuku, dan Jongin dia Kyungsoo anak teman _appa._ Seperti perjanjian kami, aku akan menjodohkan kalian berdua."

"_Mworago?_" Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memekik, Jongin sama terkejutnya. "_Appa,_ memang tidak ada gadis lain selain dia?" tanya Jongin blak-blakan, membuat Yuri menyentil dahi anaknya pelan.

"Tunggu, perjodohan apa? Teman orangtuaku? Apa.. apa maksud ini semua?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba _clueless,_ dan merasa aneh akan rahasia yang tak pernah ia ketahui. "Ayahmu, aku tahu dimana dia. Dia tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu Kyungsoo-ya, dia hanya terpukul dengan kepergian ibumu. Sekarang dia sedang menjalani perawatan kondisi fisik dan kejiwaannya, ia memintaku untuk menjagamu,"

"Katakan dimana ayahku berada, kumohon.."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, lagipula kalau aku mengatakannya kau juga tidak mungkin pergi menemuinya. Ia disarankan tidak menemuimu atau pergi ke makam ibumu sampai traumanya benar-benar sembuh, ia dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Yang Harus kau tahu, ia bukan orang jahat, ia tidak berniat menelantarkanmu. Jadi aku mohon, terima perjodohan ini, ayahmu sangat percaya padaku."

"Tapi.."

"Dan kau Jongin, ingat apa janji _appa_ padamu." Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, "Baiklah baiklah! _Appa _menang!" Siwon tersenyum puas, "Kalau begitu, sekalian kita akan mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada acara tunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"S-Secepat itu?!" tanya Jongin, Yuri mengangguk. "Urusan selesai, kalau begitu _appa_ dan _eomma_ bisa ke Paris lagi hari ini dan kembali tiga hari lagi ketika perayaan pesta Chanyeol, dan kau Jongin aku harap kau menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik. Ia akan tinggal di rumah, kau juga tinggal di rumah sampai acara pesta Chanyeol. Jangan macam-macam, karena _appa_ akan mengawasi kamera cctv."

"_Appa!_ Aku ini anakmu bukan tahanan, ahh _jinjja!_" namun sepertinya Siwon tak ambil pusing dan Yuri tak berniat membela anaknya, "Kau boleh pulang sekarang sayang, selamat datang di keluarga kami. Anggap aku ibumu, mereka akan mengantarmu ke rumah." Yuri memeluk Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo dengan kaku membalasnya.

"_N-Ne.. eomonim._"

"_Aigoo, so cute!_"

Jongin Kim tak tahan langsung berangkat lebih dulu, membuat Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Biarkan saja, lawan saja kalau dia mulai keterlaluan. Aku yakin kau kuat melawannya dengan karatemu Kyungsoo-ssi. Pak Jung, antar Kyungsoo ke rumah," dan Kyungsoo sukses melebarkan matanya karena kaget lagi.

'Siapa keluarga Kim ini? Mengapa misterius? Seberapa banyak ia mengetahui tentang keluargaku?'

Kyungsoo yang tak punya pilihan akhirnya Harus rela mulai hari ini pindah ke rumah yang baru, entah apa reaksi satu sekolah kalau tahu anak sepertinya tinggal bersama Jongin. Pasti ia sudah akan dicap sebagai benalu lagi, 'Menyedihkan sekali kau Do Kyungsoo.'

. . .

"Astaga sumpah ayahmu melakukannya?! Keren!" Jongin melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah konyol Sehun, sementara Jongdae, Joonmyeon dan Minseok _hyung_ di samping mereka hanya tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong, kakakmu benar-benar serius dengan hubungannya kali ini ya?" tanya Joonmyeon, Jongin mengangguk.

Saat ini mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu di _cafe_ milik Lu Han, Jongin enggan pulang setelah mengetahui ada orang asing yang tinggal di rumahnya. "Ya tinggal sakiti dia saja_,_ pasti dia akan pergi sendiri. Seperti kau tidak pernah mencampakkan wanita saja,"

"Jangan ngawur Minseok_ hyung_! Dia ini beda, ayahku dan ayahnya bersahabat dekat. Kalau aku mencampakkannya yang ada aku yang akan dikeluarkan dari keluarga, lagipula _appa_ sudah mengancam mengambil asetku kalau aku menolak perjodohan ini." Sehun kembali tertawa melolong-lolong, "Astaga zaman apa sekarang ini? _Gosh,_ aku bersyukur orangtuaku tidak memiliki pikiran kolot seperti itu." Sehun menimpali, Jongin mengangkat bahunya, tapi ia senang mendengar kata 'orangtua' keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Apa gadis itu memanfaatkanmu untuk kekayaan _hyung_?" Jongin menggeleng, "Kalau untuk yang itu aku yakin tidak, ia memang miskin tapi ia mantan orang kaya, hanya ia berpura-pura miskin." Jelas Jongin.

"Hey! Calon kakakmu boleh juga, cantik!" Lu Han memuji, "Tentu saja, Baekhyun _nuna_ benar-benar yang terbaik, ya sial untukku mendapatkan gadis pendek sepertinya." Gerutu Jongin, "Setidaknya dia lebih baik daripada benalu yang menempeli Sehun kemarin malam." Timpal Jongdae.

"Benalu? Aku?"

"_That _Yoon Daeun, kau tak sadar menciumnya seperti orang rakus semalam?" komentar Jongin pedas, "Benarkah? Ewh, kalau begitu aku akan mencuci mulutku seratus kali malam ini. Sial Jongin, Harusnya kau mencegahnya!" Jongin menggeleng. "_No,_ ratu ular itu terlalu berkuasa. Dia bahkan sudah berencana tidur denganmu,"

"_Creepy._" Joonmyeon menimpali, Minseok_ hyung_ langsung memasang tampang jijik.

Kyungsoo terperangah melihat gerbang berwarna hitam di depannya membuka otomatis, rumah ini jelas lebih besar dari rumah mewahnya yang lama bahkan mungkin rumahnya tak ada apa-apanya, dan jelas beratus kali lebih besar dari apartemennya.

Ia berhenti di depan pintu dan melangkah ragu ke dalam, "_Kkumiyeyo?_" gumamnya. Seorang _maid_ menyapanya, "Kau pasti Do Kyungsoo, senang bertemu denganmu. Kau bisa mempercayakan urusan padaku, aku Soyou." Kyungsoo mengangguk canggung pada orang itu.

"Aku antarkan kau ke kamar, tenang saja mungkin kau tidak bisa bersahabat dengan tuan Jongin, tapi bukankah tuan Siwon dan nyonya Yuri adalah orang yang baik? Kau mengenal Kim Chanyeol bukan? dia juga orang yang baik." Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu, ia berdiri di depan kamar dengan nuansa ungu yang kentara.

"Beristirahatlah nona Kyungsoo, kalau butuh apa-apa cari saja aku di lantai satu. Dan nanti malam mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-ssi." Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Terima kasih, dan tolong panggil saja Kyungsoo. Aku.. tidak nyaman hehe,"

"Tidak bisa, kami Harus memanggil anda seperti itu. Dan, kau adalah perempuan pertama yang pernah dibawa tuan Jongin ke rumah ini." Soyou tersenyum, sepertinya dia sedikit merasa tertarik. "Bukan Jongin Kim membawaku, lagipula akan susah bagiku dan Jongin menerima perjodohan ini."

"Dia orang yang baik, asal kau selalu di sampingnya. Dia tidak pernah mencintai seorang wanita selain ibunya," setelah itu Soyou pergi dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu Harus berbuat apa selain tertidur di atas ranjang yang empuk.

Sore menjelang, Soyou membukakan pintu begitu mendengar suara klakson mobil. Ia mendapati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol baru saja menjemput Baekhyun dari Daegu kota kelahirannya. "_Appa _sudah berangkat?" Soyou mengangguk, "Jongin?"

"Belum pulang, tapi.."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Ada nona Kyungsoo disini," Chanyeol menautkan alisnya, "Sebaiknya tuan dan nona masuk dulu, akan saya ceritakan di dalam." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun menurut dan duduk di ruang keluarga, "Nona Kyungsoo adalah calon tunangan tuan Jongin."

"_Mwo?_" Soyou mengangguk, "Rencananya di pesta anda besok, Jongin akan mengenalkan Kyungsoo." Jelas Soyou lagi, "Bukankah terlalu cepat? Sejak kapan memang Jongin dan anak itu berhubungan."

"Tuan Siwon dan nyonya Yuri yang menjodohkan," Chanyeol kemudian terkekeh geli, "Kalau begitu gadis itu cukup baik pastinya, ya sudah biarkan saja dia istirahat. Dan kita akan melihat-lihat gaun lagi kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu membuka-buka katalog berisi model gaun-gaun cantik.

"Aku penasaran dengan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku juga, sepertinya dia dan Jongin akan susah bersatu. Dasar anak-anak," Baekhyun tertawa lagi, ia sudah tahu sifat Jongin dari cerita Chanyeol, kedua kakak-beradik ini sama-sama kekanakan rupanya.

"Biasanya yang seperti itu akan langgeng," jelas Baekhyun. "Benarkah? Apa kita Harus _bickering_ juga setiap hari?" Baekhyun langsung memukul lengan Chanyeol, "Rasakan itu!" Baekhyun langsung menggelitik pinggang Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol membalasnya. Mereka berhenti ketika menyadari ada yang mengawasi mereka.

"O-Oh _annyeonghasseyo _Do Kyungsoo _imnida._" Kyungsoo berdiri dengan piama berwarna merah muda, ia membungkuk dalam.

_Kyungsoo pov_

Aku terkejut ketika Chanyeol menyadari keberadaanku, ia tidak sendiri mungkin bersama tunangannya. "O-Oh _annyeonghasseyo _Do Kyungsoo _imnida._" Kataku canggung, tak terduga mereka tersenyum bersamaan.

"_Kyeowo,_ aku Baekhyun. Calon kakak iparmu hehe," aku membatu mendengar suara lembut itu, ia sangat cantik sungguh. Yuri _eomonim _cantik, Baekhyun _eonnie_ juga cantik, dia artis terkenal dan berulangkali membintangi iklan maupun drama, aku jadi terlihat seperti itik buruk rupa yang menyelinap ke rumah ini. Dan.. calon kakak ipar? Yaampun, aku tidak berani membayangkannya.

"S-Salam kenal _eonnie._" Chanyeol kemudian tertawa keras, "Santai saja kami tidak menggigit kok. Oh iya, aku akan menelpon Jongin dan menyuruhnya pulang," Chanyeol _oppa_ berkata tiba-tiba, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Jangan!" seruku keceplosan, aku langsung menutup mulut dan memukul dahiku sendiri. "Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung, aku menggeleng. "T-Tidak hehe.. aku.. aku ke kamar dulu, selamat siang!" aku segera berlari, aku memutuskan mandi dan berganti pakaian, rasanya aku mirip pedagang ikan kalau terus seperti ini. Lebih mirip pembantu daripada Soyou _ahjumma._

Aku menatap takjub kamar mandi yang besarnya melebihi kamar apartemenku yang lama, keluarga ini bukan keluarga sembarangan. Aku yakin kalau _appa_ masih ada bersamaku, aku pasti akan tinggal di rumah lamaku yang besar bersamanya. Aku mandi dan melepaskan bebanku sejenak.

Aku keluar kamar mandi dan duduk di depan meja rias, meja ini terlihat seperti meja artis. Ada bola lampu yang mengelilingi setiap sisinya. Aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk sambil menatap pantulan wajahku di kaca. "_Not bad,_" gumamku, setidaknya aku tidak seburuk rupa itu.

Cklek!

Aku melihat seseorang lewat kaca cermin meja rias, orang itu melenggang masuk kamar dan tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu tidak memperdulikan aku yang hanya mengenakan _bathrobe,_ sial itu Jongin. "Y-Ya! Mana sopan santunmu! Ini kamar perempuan!" Jongin menoleh sekilas lalu berdecak.

"Ini rumahku." Gumamnya cuek, secuek bebek. "Tapi.. terserahmu lah! Mau apa kau masuk?" tanyaku berusaha menyembunyikan kekalahanku, "Menemui calon istriku," godanya, ia menaikkan sebelah alis jahil. Aku langsung melemparkan handuk rambutku ke wajahnya tapi gagal.

"Aku mencari bukuku, ketinggalan. Lagipula sebelumnya ini adalah kamarku," aku diam, pantas tadi aku mencium wangi yang tidak asing. "Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu cepat turun, _hyung_ dan _nuna_ menunggu." Aku mengangguk, lalu menyuruhnya keluar dan berniat mengunci pintu.

Tapi Jongin berjalan mendekat, aku mundur dan berdiri kaku ketika aku merasakan punggungku menyentuh dinding kamar. Ia mencondongkan badan ke arahku, membuatku menunduk. "Ingat, pertunangan ini hanya status." Bisiknya dingin, aku merasa Darahku mengalir ke ubun-ubun.

"Asal kau tahu.. aku tak menginginkan semua ini, jangan kau kira aku serendah itu." Balasku tak kalah dingin, "_Well,_ kau mungkin tak menginginkan hartaku. Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti menginginkanku benar bukan?"

"Kau! Percaya diri sekali!"

"Lihat saja Nona Do."

Setelah itu Jongin meninggalkanku, aku menggigit bibir menahan kesal. 'Sial!'

. . .

"Nona Do? Sudah siap?" aku terperanjat ketika Soyou mendapatiku mengendap-endap akan keluar, "Hehe begitulah, rumah ini lebih jauh jaraknya ke sekolah. Jadi aku akan berjalan, lagipula aku juga belum tahu halte terdekat dimana." Jawabku.

"Halte?" Soyou membeo bingung, aku menatapnya. "Aku selalu berangkat naik bis," jawabku berusaha menjelaskan kebingungannya. "Ah, tapi menurut nyonya anda Harus berangkat bersama tuan Jongin."

"AKU? JONGIN?!" tidak bisa aku bayangkan teman-teman sekelasku mengetahui aku berangkat bersamanya, bisa mati aku jadi sasaran _bully._ "Tidak perlu _ahjumma,_ aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Ugh, sial, aku tidak mau merusak pagi indahku ini.

"Maaf nona.."

Dan disinilah aku, di kamar tuan muda Kim Jongin. Sial! Soyou tidak akan membukakan pintu kalau aku berangkat sendiri, jadi aku berdiri di depan seonggok tubuh yang masih bergelung dalam selimut. Ya Tuhan kuatkan mentalku berhadapan dengan keturunan iblis ini.

"_Ireona._" Aku berkata dingin, berharap dia tidak akan menghabiskan waktu dan kesabaranku. Tapi Jongin ini tak bergerak sesenti pun, aku jadi kesal, ketampanan dan karismanya hilang seketika, apa penggemarnya itu tidak pernah tahu kalau diapemalas? Tunggu! Apa kataku tadi tampan?! Aku buru-buru menampar pipiku sendiri.

"Jongin!" aku menggoyang-goyang badannya, tapi ia malah menarik guling. Habis sudah, aku bukan orang yang sabar. Aku berniat menyiramnya dengan air tapi aku tidak mau disuruh bertanggung jawab atas kasurnya yang basah. Akhirnya aku tersenyum memikirkan rencana licikku.

1..

2..

3..

"KIM JONGIN!"

Brukk!

Bersamaan dengan teriakanku Jongin jatuh ke lantai karena aku menarik kakinya, "YA! _MWOHANEUN GEOYA?!_" aku terkekeh, "Kau?! Beraninya kau masuk ke kamarku dan mencari gara-gara!" tapi aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku jahil, tak disangka Jongin kembali tidur.

"Ya! Antarkan aku ke sekolah!" teriakku sambil memukulinya dengan bantal, Jongin mengerang kesal. "Memang aku sopirmu? Berangkat saja sendiri! Jangan manja, bukankah tiap hari kau naik angkutan umum?" sahutnya tanpa membuka mata, aku berdecak kesal. "Mauku juga begitu tuan muda, tapi ibumu dan Soyou _ajumma_ menghalangi langkahku, jadi antarkan aku sampai depan rumahmu kemudian aku akan naik bis. _Palli!_"

"_Shireo,_ kau pasti mengada-ada." Mungkin kalau bisa digambarkan, kepalaku sudah berasap menahan kesal. Aku meraih ponselku, "Baiklah kalau kau tak percaya, aku akan menghubungi ibumu dan melaporkan kalau kau—"

Brukk!

Aku membelalak, Jongin menarikku hingga aku jatuh ke tempat tidurnya dan otomatis aku berbaring di sampingnya. Ia mengunci kakiku dengan kakinya, "Lima menit, aku minta lima menit saja. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ke sekolah, lima menit lagi aku akan mengantarkanmu calon tunanganku yang tukang ngadu." Bisik Jongin sambil kembali memejamkan mata, tanpa izin jantungku berdetak tak karuan berada sedekat ini dengannya.

"_G-Geurae._" Jawabku gugup.

. . .

**TBC**

**makasih buat yang udah sempetin review, luv! banyak yang bilang ini kaya the heirs atau bbf gitu ya? memang loh wkwk, bukan bermaksud plagiat, tapi aku lagi pengen nulis cerita yang kaya gitu. biar fluff dan ngga terlalu berat konfliknya, aku udah capek sama semua ujian ini :"D (?)**

**review?^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: Beautiful**  
**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan, Shim (Do) Changmin  
Other Cast: **Exo, Got7, BigBang, YGartists, SMartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **GS, , Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **5462  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

"_G-Geurae._" Jawabku gugup.

Jongin tak menjawab, ia kembali ke alam mimpinya, Kyungsoo bisa memastikan dari dadanya yang naik-turun dengan teratur. Pipi putih Kyungsoo memerah seketika, kalau dilihat dari dekat sebenarnya teman-temannya benar, Jongin sangat tampan. Bibirnya merah, bulu matanya lentik, rahangnya tegas, dan mata tajam yang biasanya mengintimidasi itu tertutupi oleh kelopak matanya dan entah mengapa hal itu terlihat imut bagi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ingin bergerak dan berubah posisi, tidak nyaman juga dengan kaki Jongin yang melingkari kakinya, tapi ia takut membangunkan Jongin. 'Benarkah.. benarkah aku akan menjadi tunangannya? Mengalahkan wanita-wanita lain?' kata Kyungsoo dalam hati, entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit senang. Namun ia tiba-tiba berubah murung mengingat perkataan Jongin kalau hubungan mereka hanya pura-pura.

"Apa aku setampan itu nona pendek?" Kyungsoo terperanjat begitu kelopak mata Jongin terbuka, dari jarak sedekat ini gadis itu bisa melihat bola mata Jongin Kim berwarna cokelat gelap. "A-Apa maksudmu?!" Kyungsoo langsung memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk berguling menjauh dan melepaskan diri dari kaki Jongin. Ternyata sudah lima menit, Jongin ini disiplin juga.

"Beruntungnya kau bisa kupeluk di atas ranjangku pagi-pagi," goda Jongin lagi, Kyungsoo langsung mendesis. "Seperti aku mau saja, lebih baik aku tidur bersama sapi daripada bersamamu." Namun Jongin hanya menampilkan _smirk_nya, dan berdiri dari tempat tidurnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, lelaki itu balas menatapnya sambil menaikkan alis. "Tidak keluar? Mau melihatku mandi dan ganti baju? Tidak apa-apa sih," _blush!_ Rona merah langsung mewarnai pipi Kyungsoo. "Sialan kau Jongin!" Kyungsoo langsung kabur dari kamar Jongin dan membuat lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Brak!

Kyungsoo menutup pintu dengan keras, Jongin masih tertawa bahkan ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa berlebihan. "Ah, lucunya. Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa seperti ini," namun Jongin langsung merasa aneh hanya karena tingkah konyol Do Kyungsoo ia tertawa selepas ini.

Tak mau memikirkan keanehan tersebut, Jongin berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mulai mandi. Empat puluh lima menit kemudian ia keluar kamar dan mendapati raut wajah jutek bercampur kesal Kyungsoo, gadis itu duduk di atas sofa. "Kau mandi seperti ratu, apa tidak kurang lama? Apa kau pikir karena sekolah itu milik keluargamu kau tidak takut terlambat? Lalu bagaimana dengan aku –mppfftt!"

Kyungsoo memberontak begitu Jongin membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangan lelaki itu, "Makanya jangan cerewet, nona pendek." tanpa berpikir panjang Kyungsoo menghantam perut Jongin dengan sikunya. "Aww! Yak!" Kyungsoo langsung tertawa mengejek, "Rasakan itu!" dengan kesal Jongin langsung mendahului Kyungsoo ke arah pintu keluar.

"Loh, kau tak sarapan dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Memangnya kau sudah?" tanya Jongin balik, Kyungsoo menggeleng, aduh Jongin ini tidak peka dengan kode. "Kalau sarapan kita bisa terlambat katanya kau tidak mau terlambat, jadi kita _drive thru _saja."

"_Call!_"

Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju garasi mobil Jongin, di dalam garasi tersebut berjajar mobil-mobil mewah. "Yang mana mobilmu?" tanya Kyungsoo iseng, "Semua." Dan jawaban singkat Jongin sukses membuat mata Kyungsoo terbelalak, "Kenapa? Memang aku tidak boleh punya mobil?"

"Bukan begitu bodoh, aku kira itu punya ayah atau ibumu, atau kakakmu." Jawab Kyungsoo kesal, "Punya mereka ada di rumah mereka masing-masing, rumah ini kan atas namaku." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk, Jongin pun membawa mobilnya meninggalkan halaman rumah menuju ke sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jongin hanya fokus menyetir sementara Kyungsoo menatap jendela luar. 'Gila, dalam beberapa hari hidupku seakan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Jungkir balik,' batinnya. Jongin membelokkan mobilnya memasuki restauran cepat saji dan memesan pesanan lewat _drive thru._

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Jongin kalem, Kyungsoo kadang-kadang bingung dengan sikap lelaki itu. Kadang jahat, menyebalkan, jutek, tapi kadang-kadang sangat lembut. Jangan-jangan dia adalah pengidap _schizophrenia_ pikir Kyungsoo ngawur. "Hei!" tuhkan, sudah berubah lagi.

"_Cheeseburger._" Jawab Kyungsoo singkat, Jongin segara membayar pesanan dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Kyungsoo mengunyah burgernya dengan santai, "Nanti turunkan aku sebelum gerbang ya. Aku tidak mau orang-orang salah pengertian, bisa mati diamuk _fans_mu aku nanti," tapi Jongin tidak menjawab.

"Ya! Jongin-ah!"

"Cerewet." Kyungsoo langsung meninju lengan Jongin, "Kau mau kita berakhir kecelakaan?!" pekik Jongin sambil mengaduh, tapi Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil. "Makanya dengarkan aku bicara tuan muda Jongin."

"Memang apa fungsinya? Lagipula semua pasti akan tahu, ingat acara _hyung_ nanti sore." Kyungsoo mendesis, "Turuti saja, kau tak malu apa ketahuan jalan bersamaku? Dan iya, aku ingat tenang saja."

Lagi-lagi Jongin tak merespon dan tetap menyetir sampai mereka berdua melihat gerbang besar sekolah mereka semakin dekat, "Jongin hentikan mobilmu, biarkan aku turun." Tapi Jongin hanya menyunggingkan _smirk_nya, "Tidak akan, ini balasan kau membangunkanku dengan kasar tadi pagi nona Do Kyungsoo."

Dan Jongin malah mempercepat laju mobilnya, membuat Kyungsoo berteriak panik. Mobil itu sudah berhenti di halaman sekolah mereka, membuat Kyungsoo tak punya pilihan. "Kenapa diam? Ayo turun, _my soon to be wife._" Goda Jongin, "Kim Jongin _neo jinjja!_" Jongin keluar dan menutup pintu mobil, Kyungsoo mengawasi murid-murid yang berada di dekat mobil Jongin.

Tak disangka Jongin malah membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo, membuat beberapa murid menatap kaget. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan dan membantu Kyungsoo keluar, Kyungsoo pun keluar dengan cepat karena tidak bisa melawan. Beberapa murid terutama yang perempuan memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Kyungsoo, "A-Aku bisa jelaskan.."

"Wow, Jongin kau datang bersamanya?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir begitu mendengar suara Kim Minseok. "Ya, kenapa? Tidak ada salahnya bukan aku datang dengan _tunangan_ku sendiri?" Jongin sengaja menekankan kata 'tunangan' membuat tubuh Kyungsoo serasa mendidih.

"Apa?"

"Tidak mungkin.."

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar bisikan orang-orang yang bergerombol di dekat mobil Jongin, ia berupaya melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Jongin tapi lelaki itu menahannya. "Jangan lupa acara nanti sore ya sayang, aku tunggu di gerbang." lalu ia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu menggertakkan gigi saking kesalnya.

"Kim Jongin kau mau mati ya?" geram Kyungsoo lalu segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berlari, Jongin langsung tertawa kecil puas sekali rasanya bisa mengerjai Kyungsoo. Minseok_ hyung_ langsung mendekatinya, "Benar-benar kau _hyung,_" Jongin melingkarkan tangan di bahu Minseok_ hyung_. "Jangan lupa datang nanti sore Minseok _hyung_."

Sementara itu Kyungsoo berusaha menghindar dari tatapan-tatapan tidak mengenakkan teman-temannya, dan ia tidak mau terjebak di kelas lalu diinterogasi. Ia kabur, namun entah mengapa langkah kakinya membawanya ke perpustakaan. Tentu saja perpustakaan masih sepi, anak-anak pasti sudah berada di dalam kelas.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya, ia terengah-engah karena tidak terbiasa berlari. Ia membuka pintu ruangan bertuliskan 'KSM _Library_' itu pelan, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Ia melihat Jung _seonsaengnim_ sedang menata buku yang baru saja dipinjam oleh anak-anak. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah rak-rak ensiklopedia dan bersandar pada salah satu rak, "Jongin.. aku membencimu! Awas kalau kau berani menampakkan wajah di depanku lagi!" geramnya pelan.

"Sedang apa disini pagi-pagi?"

"Eh?!" Kyungsoo langsung menoleh dan menatap tubuh tinggi Yifan, Yifan berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. "_S-Sunbae_. Aku.. aku cari buku, ya buku, hehe." Gumam Kyungsoo, "Habis melakukan apa kau? Berantakan sekali," Yifan mendekat dan merapikan beberapa helai anak rambut Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo langsung merutuki Jongin dengan tangan hinanya.

"Lari.." jawab Kyungsoo polos, "Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan Lami? Apa sudah sembuh?" tanya Kyungsoo, Yifan mengangguk. "Sudah, kemarin aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Terima kasih sekali lagi karena telah menolong adikku."

"Tidak masalah!" jawab Kyungsoo ceria, sejujurnya ia ingin bertemu dengan adik Yifan lagi. "Bukunya sudah ketemu? Apa perlu aku bantu? Lima menit lagi bel bunyi," Yifan menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "S-Sepertinya akan butuh waktu lama, _sunbae _duluan saja aku akan menyusul!"

Yifan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan aneh, namun ia mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, sampai jumpa nanti sore.. di pesta keluarga Jongin." Yifan tersenyum, namun Kyungsoo langsung memasang raut wajah sengsara, ternyata benar semua orang memang sudah tahu.

Dengan langkah berat akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali ke kelas, berdoa semoga teman sekelasnya tidak memperdulikan atau sekedar tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengatur nafas sebelum membuka pintu kelasnya.

Cklek!

"Ah itu dia!" pekik Wendy, Kyungsoo langsung mengubur impiannya untuk hidup tenang. Ia Harus bersedia menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut teman-temannya. "Kyungsoo-ya apa benar kau dan Jongin berpacaran?!" tanya Hayoung, "Bukan hanya berpacaran tapi tunangan.. tunangan!" jelas Chanmi.

Kyungsoo hanya melangkah dengan lesu, berusaha tak memperdulikan ucapan teman-temannya. Ia menarik kursi di samping Luna, sontak Wendy dan Seulgi membalikkan badan dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Oke.. waktu kalian untuk bertanya hanya tiga menit." Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding di kelas mereka.

"Jadi itu benar?" tanya Seulgi tak sabar, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, memang benar kan? "Sejak kapan?" tanya Luna. "Kemarin."

"APA?!"

"Ssst!" Kyungsoo menyuruh teman-temannya mengecilkan suara, sungguh ia tahu beberapa anak sedang menguping. "Baiklah baiklah, apa kalian saling.. jatuh cinta?" tanya Wendy, "Tanyakan pada Jongin dan _eomonim._" Jelas Kyungsoo, "Ibumu? Bukankah kau bilang beliau sudah wafat?" Wendy memang tak pernah kira-kira kalau bertanya, pasti rombongan.

"Bukan.. ibu Jongin maksudku."

"_Eomonim_? Kau memanggil Yuri-ssi dengan _eomonim_?!" kali ini Luna yang tak bisa menahan suaranya. "Biasanya kalau di rumah _eomma,_ Cuma aku tak mau sok akrab." Dan jawaban polos Kyungsoo sukses membuat teman-temannya melongo.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung, ekspresi temannya berlebihan sekali.

"KALIAN TINGGAL BERSAMA JUGA?!"

"Park Sunyoung, Kang Seulgi, Sohn Wendy, kalau masih ingin bergosip keluar dari kelasku. Sekarang!" Kyungsoo menahan tawa, ternyata guru Lee sudah masuk dari tadi. "Kau juga Do Kyungsoo!"

Keempatnya diam seketika.

. . .

Jongin serius mencatat materi yang sedang disajikan gurunya di papan, ia menghela nafas kesal melihat Sehun yang sudah tidur dan Minseok_ hyung_ yang bermain _game _di ponsel. Sementara Tao malah tak mencatat sama sekali, anak itu sudah kelewat jenius ia pasti paham tanpa Harus mencatat.

Sebenarnya Jongin bisa saja seperti itu, toh guru-guru disini digaji oleh keluarganya. Tapi dia tidak mau menunjukkan _image _buruk sebagai cucu pemilik sekolah, bisa-bisa _haraboeji_nya akan menjewernya di sekolah. Selain itu, keluarganya kan punya banyak mata-mata untuk mengawasi segala tingkahnya, makanya Jongin tidak terlalu nakal. Ada Chanyeol _hyung_nya sendiri, _bodyguard,_ pekerja di sekolah ini, sampai Jongdae _hyung_ yang bersedia mengomelinya.

"Apa ada yang ingin bertanya?"

Beberapa murid mengacungkan tangan begitu Prof. Kim memberi kesempatan, Jongin langsung memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk bersantai sejenak. Jongin jadi ingat Prof. Kim sering sekali menceritakan murid berprestasi dari kelas 1-3 bernama Do Kyungsoo, ternyata murid itu sekarang akan menjadi tunangannya.

"Baiklah, tidak ada pekerjaan rumah untuk kalian hari ini. Pelajari apa yang aku ajarkan dan minggu depan akan diadakan tes, selamat siang." Prof. Kim berjalan meninggalkan kelas, dan bel berbunyi setelahnya. Ajaibnya telinga kecil Sehun langsung peka, anak itu seketika bangun dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya.

"Sudah dari tadi." Jawab Jongin malas, padahal ia berbohong. "Ya Tao, Minseok, jangan lupa nanti sore! Makan gratis!" Sehun langsung berkoar-koar, beberapa murid tampak sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu. "Awas jangan mengacau," ancam Jongin.

"Tentu, aku kan hanya ingin melihat temanku dengan kekasihnya." Tao dan Minseok_ hyung_ langsung tertawa, Jongin mendesis kesal. "Kau tahu Sehun-ah, orangtua Daeun merupakan salah satu tamu disana." Sehun langsung berhenti bercanda, _mood_nya turun seketika.

"Kenapa ratu ular itu selalu ada dimanapun kita berniat bersenang-senang sih?" keluhnya. "_Hyung_ keterlaluan sekali, cantik-cantik dibilang ratu ular. Kalau tidak mau kenalkan Tao padanya saja!"

"Dia tidak suka anak kecil."

"Apa? Tapi Sehun dan Jongin lebih muda dariku!"

"Tapi kau lebih kekanakan!"

"Apa katamu? Ya Kim Minseok!"

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM?!" Minseok_ hyung_ dan Tao seketika berhenti berdebat ketika sikap arogan Jongin keluar, "Tapi _hyung,_ sebenarnya Kyungsoo _noona_ cantik juga kalau dilihat-lihat." Tao berkata dengan polos, Jongin langsung menatap Tao. "Kau mau kupukul ya?" Tao langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau cemburu? Seorang Jongin bisa cemburu buahahah!" Minseok_ hyung_ ikut-ikutan tertawa sementara Sehun langsung memukul-mukul meja. "Akhirnya sahabatku bisa cemburu dan jatuh cinta juga, aku kira selama ini kau _gay!_"

"Siapa yang jatuh cinta?!" Jongin sewot dan salah tingkah, ketiga temannya langsung menunjuknya. "Sialan!"

"Eh lihat-lihat, sepertinya itu Kyungsoo_._ Dia bertemu lelaki lain!" Minseok_ hyung_ menunjuk seseorang, dari jendela lantai dua seperti ini memang bisa melihat langsung ke arah gerbang sekolah. Jongin melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Minseok_ hyung_, dan ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo tertawa-tawa sambil mengobrol asyik dengan lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Tanpa sadar Jongin mengepalkan telapak tangannya kesal.

Brak!

"Aku duluan," ia meninggalkan ketiga temannya dengan tanpa penjelasan. "_Love is blind dude,_ seorang Jongin bisa seperti itu." Sehun masih saja terkejut dengan perubahan Jongin.

_Kyungsoo pov_

Aku mulai lelah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh teman-temanku, memang aku ini apa? Artis? Narapidana? Bukan kan? Aku hanya gadis entah darimana yang terjebak bersama seseorang bernama Jongin, itu saja. Kalau bisa memilih juga aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengannya.

"Jadi nanti sore kau ada di acara Chanyeol _oppa_?" tanya Luna sok kenal, aku mengangguk. "_Wae?_ Mau ikut?" tawarku, setidaknya disana nanti aku punya teman bicara, tidak terdampar bersama orang-orang kaya yang tidak aku kenal.

"Tidak.. yang benar saja, aku kan tidak punya undangan." Aku memutar bola mataku, "Kau bisa datang atas namaku." Tawarku lagi, "Tidak mau ah, nanti aku bisa iri disana melihatmu dengan Jongin berduaan."

_Heck._

Sejak kapan aku dan Jongin merupakan _lovey-dover couple?_ Kau Harus tahu kenyataannya Luna-ah. Aku memperhatikan Wendy dan Seulgi yang cekikikan sambil menatap ponsel, pasti sedang berhubungan dengan _rookies_ bernama Mark dan Jackson lagi. Sepertinya mereka sudah pacaran.

"Seulgi-ah, Wendy-ah, apa kalian.. sudah _taken_ dengan dua _rookies _itu?" tanyaku, mereka mengangguk. Pantas saja persahabatan mereka makin dekat, ternyata memiliki kekasih di grup yang sama. Aku menatap keluar jendela, menyadari ada sesosok lelaki paling menonjol disana. Sepertinya aku mengenalinya..

Astaga

Itu si tiang listrik Hongbin.

Mau apa dia di sekolahku?

"Ah, _stupid me!_ Pasti soal _cafe!_" gumamku lalu bergegas menarik tas dan keluar kelas, aku mendengar suara Luna memanggil-manggil tapi aku tak perduli dan berlari cepat menuruni tangga.

"Hongbin!" pekikku, ia tersenyum lebar lalu melambaikan tangannya padaku. "Ya, kenapa kau lama sekali? Aish, salahmu tak pernah memberi tahukan nomor ponselmu! Aku sudah berdiri setengah jam disini tahu! Teman-temanmu menatapku seperti melihat berlian," cerocosnya, aku menoleh beberapa anak menatap kami.

"Aku kan tak menyuruhmu kesini." Gumamku.

Pletak!

"Aw!" aku mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku yang baru saja dijitak oleh tiang berjalan ini, "Aku juga tidak akan kesini kalau Irene _nuna_ tidak menyuruhku, kemana saja kau? Menghilang tanpa kabar!" aku langsung menampilkan wajah bersalah, "Maaf.. aku.. ada urusan yang panjang dan sulit untuk dijelaskan."

"Ayahmu?" ayah? Benar, aku menyetujui ini karena ayah bukan? bukan gara-gara manusia iblis bernama Jongin itu. "Ya.. aku sudah bisa berkomunikasi dengan ayahku lagi, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana dia. Yang pasti dia selamat, dan.. bibiku mengajakku tinggal bersama." Aku terpaksa berdusta, maafkan aku Hongbin.

"Seharusnya kau bilang pada kami, tapi aku turut senang. Aku juga senang kau tak membenci ayahmu," Hongbin mengacak-acak rambutku, aku tersenyum tipis. "_Gumawo,_ aku akan kembali ke _cafe_ kalau sempat. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Irene _eonnie,_ aku tidak bermaksud pergi tanpa tanggung jawab."

Hongbin menepuk-nepuk pundakku, "Irene _nuna _itu pengertian, kau tak usah khawatir. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa semua orang menatap kita? Memang kau terkenal di sekolah? Tidak mungkin.. pasti mereka mengagumiku,"

"Heol, mengagumimu? Haha, yang benar saja." Ejekku, Hongbin mengerucutkan bibir. "Hanya kau perempuan yang tidak menyadari ketampananku kau tahu, kau harusnya bersyukur orang setampan aku menyukaimu." Kyungsoo langsung memutar bola matanya malas. "Seharusnya kau membawa kaca kemana-mana tuan tiang."

"Nona bulat!"

"Sial!"

"Haha."

Tiin!

Sebuah klakson mobil mengagetkanku dan Hongbin, aku lupa kami ini berbicara tepat di gerbang sekolah. Hongbin menarik pergelangan lenganku, "Minggir, nanti tertabrak." Dan ia menarikku untuk berdiri lebih dekat, aku menatap mobil itu, tapi mobil itu tidak berjalan. Tunggu.. mobil Jongin!

Jongin keluar dari mobil, aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Tidak mungkin dia memandangiku kan? Aduh, bagaimana menjelaskan ini dengan Hongbin? "Loh itu kan Kim Jongin, pewaris KSM _company._" Sial.. Hongbin benar-benar mengenalinya, oke memang siapa yang tidak mengenali Jongin.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau sudah keluar? Bukankah kita akan pergi bersama?" Jongin berkata, nadanya tidak bersahabat sama sekali dan aku hanya diam. "Kau bicara pada anak ini? Do Kyungsoo kau mengenalnya?" Hongbin bertanya bingung, mati aku Harus menjawab apa.

"Ayo!" Jongin meraih tanganku, tapi Hongbin mencegahnya. "Hei, biar kau seorang Jongin tapi jangan memaksa temanku. Memang kalian ada hubungan apa? Aku masih perlu berbicara dengannya."

"Dia ini tunanganku, dan kami harus menemui keluargaku sekarang."

Tidak..

Murid-murid di sekeliling kami menatap ke arah kami, aku bingung harus apa. Rasanya ingin bersembunyi di balik tubuh raksasa Hongbin agar mereka tak melihatku, yaampun Do Kyungsoo kau ada di tengah-tengah dua laki-laki, seperti perempuan penggoda saja. "Apa? Tunangan? Omong kosong macam apa? Kyungsoo-ya, jelaskan padaku, apa kau benar—"

"H-Hongbin mungkin kita bisa berbicara lain kali.. aku akan mengunjungi _cafe,_ aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti." Aku langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin masuk mobil, dan meninggalkan Hongbin. Jongin langsung menyalakan mesin dan melesat pergi dari sekolah kami.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Jadi kau selama ini bersama laki-laki kaya itu? Kau bilang tinggal bersama bibimu tapi ternyata bersama orang seperti Jongin, Aish _jinjja,_ pantas saja kau selalu menolakku. _Neomu apa.. apa apa..._"

. . .

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Dia itu temanku dan dia tidak perlu tahu tentang hubungan kita." Protes Kyungsoo, "Dan yang tadi pagi juga, kau senang aku jadi bahan buah bibir anak-anak satu sekolah? Yaampun Jongin.. ibumu adalah desainer cantik, calon kakak iparmu adalah artis dan model. Dan aku? Aku orang biasa lalu kau mengakui aku tunanganmu? Aku jadi merasa seperti sampah yang kau simpan."

"Bicaramu berlebihan." Gumam Jongin, "Tingkahmu yang berlebihan!" gertak Kyungsoo, Jongin lagi-lagi tidak menjawab, ingin rasanya Kyungsoo melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan menggigit Jongin sampai mati.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan laki-laki itu?" tanya Jongin datar, "Dia temanku di _cafe,_ dia mencariku karena aku absen dari _cafe _tanpa kabar." Jujur Kyungsoo, "Bohong, dia menatapmu penuh cinta."

"Ya terus?! Sok tahu sekali kau, memang kau apa? Pembaca pikiran? Lagipula Memang salahku kalau Hongbin jatuh cinta padaku? Aku kan tidak mencintainya jadi—" Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya, Jongin tersenyum kecil tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar,"

"_Mian._"

"Apa? Aku rasa aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu,"

"AKU MINTA MAAF NONA DO KYUNGSOO."

"Begitu dong." Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum senang, "Puas kau? Hobi sekali kau mengerjaiku," gerutu Jongin seperti anak kecil. Lalu mereka berhenti di depan sebuah salon yang cukup besar untuk disebut salon. Kyungsoo melongo, untuk apa mereka ke tempat seperti ini?

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Jongin menyuruhnya turun, "Karena aku tidak mau membawa itik buruk rupa ke pesta kakakku, memang kau tidak malu kalau berdampingan dengan Baekhyun _nuna_?" ejek Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kalau dibanding Baekhyun dia level tiarap, tidak ada apa-apanya.

Jongin mengajaknya masuk, sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit familiar dengan pernak-pernik yang dipajang di dinding salon. "_Hyung!_" Jongin tiba-tiba menyapa seseorang dengan ramah, orang itu menoleh. "Oh? Kau sudah datang?" Kyungsoo langsung membuka mulutnya tanpa suara.

Yaampun, itu Kim Kibum!

Seorang _idol_ dan _entertainer_ terkenal, sekaligus kakak dari Kim Sulli yang juga merupakan seorang _idol._ Dan Jongin mengenal orang seterkenal Key, koneksi Jongin memang tidak main-main. "Eh kau datang berdua," Key menunjuk Kyungsoo yang masih mematung.

"Hmm, ya. Apa Sulli _nuna_ ada? Kalau ada tolong sihir anak ini," Kyungsoo berdecak, memang Key penyihir? Dan memang ia gadis buruk rupa sampai perlu disihir? "Sayangnya Sulli sedang berada di US, begini bagaimana kalau dengan Jinah?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Jinah-ya!"

Tak lama seorang perempuan cantik dan tinggi mendatangi Key, itu Im Jinah! Atau dikenal Nana, salah satu member _Orange Caramel._ Sedetik kemudianKyungsoo baru bisa menyimpulkan kalau salon ini merupakan salon khusus artis. "Kau tahu kan apa yang Harus dilakukan pada anak ini?" tanya Key, "Tentu saja!"

"Kau ikut denganku Jongin-ah." Kemudian Jongin melenggang bersama Key.

"Nah, ayo ikut ke lantai dua." Kyungsoo pun mengikuti Nana, ia pernah menontonsebuah acara dan Nana ternyata memiliki sertifikat internasional sebagai seorang _make up artist._ "Siapa namamu?" tanya Nana ramah, "Do Kyungsoo."

"Ah, jadi ini Kyungsoo yang diceritakan oleh Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menoleh, "_Eonnie_ kenal Baekhyun _eonnie?_" Nana mengangguk, "Kebanyakan pegawai disini akrab dengan keluarga Jongin, dan kalau aku khususnya mengenal Baekhyun karena pernah ada di film yang sama. Kau kekasih pertama Jongin ya?"

"Eh.. tidak kok,"

"Pasti iya, Jongin tidak pernah terlihat bersama orang lain. Beda sekali dengan Chanyeol, untung sekarang Chanyeol serius dengan Baekhyun." Kyungsoo menatap Nana tidak percaya, benarkah Jongin tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang sebelumnya? "Nah, Kyungsoo-ssi, pilih mana _dress_ yang kau inginkan."

Kyungsoo menatap satu-persatu _dress_ yang tersaji di hadapannya, semuanya terlihat cantik menurut gadis itu. "Apa kau ingin aku pilihkan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah, kemudian Nana memilihkan sebuah _dress_ berwarna _dark brown,_ saking gelapnya lebih mirip warna hitam. Tapi ketika terkena cahaya, _dress_ itu terlihat mengkilap, elegan dan mewah. Tapi.. 'Apa tidak terlalu seksi?' batin Kyungsoo ketika melihat _dress_ dengan lengan yang hanya sebahu itu, dan bahkan panjang _dress_ itu hanya setengah pahanya. Tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa karena tidak enak pada Nana.

"Ini cantik, pantas untuk kulit putihmu." Kata Nana ketika Kyungsoo selesai berganti baju kemudian Nana memulai mendandani wajahnya, dan Kyungsoo memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk tertidur.

Lima belas menit kemudian Kyungsoo terbangun ketika seseorang menepuk pipinya, ia tersenyum malu ketika Nana membangunkannya yang ketiduran. "Keluarlah, Jongin sudah menunggu di bawah." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan keluar, "_Gumawo eonnie._" beberapa orang menatapnya membuat ia malu dan memilih untuk berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Ya! Kenapa lama sekali?" protes seseorang, Kyungsoo mendongak dan ia langsung terpaku pada Jongin yang terlihat berbeda hari ini. Lelaki itu mengenakan satu stel jas formal dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan dasi berwarna hitam, rambutnya ditata keatas tanpa poni. "Cepat, sudah hampir terlambat." Jongin langsung mendahului Kyungsoo.

"J-Jongin.."

"Apa?" tanya Jongin tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba berubah sewot. "Pelan-pelan.. a-aku tidak bisa berjalan cepat dengan _heels._" Kata Kyungsoo lirih, "Ternyata, kalau begitu ayo." Jongin langsung mendekati Kyungsoo dan menggadeng gadis itu, membuat Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Jongin.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdebar keras. 'Apa aku jatuh cinta? Atau aku sakit parah? Kenapa jantungku seperti ini?' batinnya dalam hati.

. . .

Pesta telah dimulai ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru saja sampai, Kyungsoo berjalan menunduk ketika memasuki gedung tempat pesta itu diselenggarakan, beberapa pasang mata menatapnya. Dan Kyungsoo mengenali sebagian di antara mereka, kebanyakan yang ia kenali merupakan teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Kata Jongin ketika sampai di depan ayah, ibu dan kakaknya. "Hei,Kyungsoo.. lama _eomma_ tidak bertemu," Yuri memeluk Kyungsoo erat, Kyungsoo membalas pelukan wanita itu canggung. Sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali ia berpelukan dengan ibunya.

"Cantik sekali," puji Yuri, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis. "_Eonnie,_ ada salam dari Nana _eonnie._" Kyungsoo berkata, "Benarkah? Ah pasti Nana yang mendandanimu, kau terlihat cantik." Puji Baekhyun.

"Jangan dipuji terus _nuna,_ nanti dia besar kepala." Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Jongin dengan _heels_ setinggi sembilan senti miliknya. "Karena Jongin sudah datang, ayo mulai acaranya Chanyeol." Perintah Siwon, Chanyeol mengangguk dan menggandeng Baekhyun naik ke atas panggung.

"Selamat sore semua, apa kalian menikmati acara hari ini? Aku akan menyampaikan inti acara ini, bahwa aku Kim Chanyeol akan bertunangan dengan Byun Baekhyun yang kalian kenal dengan Baekhyun. Terima kasih kepada _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang sudah merestui hubungan kami, dan juga Baekhyun _aboenim_ dan _eomonim_ karena memberiku izin bersamanya."

Semua orang bertepuk tangan, Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun yang malam ini benar-benar terlihat seperti _princess._ Semua mata pasti tertuju pada perempuan cantik itu, "Dan sekaligus itu, adikku juga akan memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian telah mengenalnya,"

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika Jongin merangkul pinggangnya dan mengajaknya naik ke atas panggung, "Aku Kim Jongin, dan di sampingku ini adalah Do Kyungsoo. Rencananya kami akan menyusul seperti Chanyeol _hyung _dua tahun lagi." Kata Jongin dengan nada wibawa.

"WOO!" yang itu suara Sehun menyoraki dari bawah, sementara wajah Kyungsoo sudah mirip kepiting rebus. Lalu mereka berdua turun dan dilanjutkan acara tukar cincin antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kemudian setelah acara selesai seorang DJ naik ke atas panggung dan pesta langsung dimulai.

Kyungsoo berdiri di sudut ruangan karena bingung harus bergabung bersama siapa, seharusnya ia benar-benar mengundang Luna, Seulgi, dan Wendy. Dan sekarang Jongin malah meninggalkannya, dan laki-laki itu memilih bergabung dengan grupnya. Diam-diam Kyungsoo celingukan, di dekat Jongin ada Jongdae, Chanyeol, Taemin, Taeyong, tapi dimana Yifan?

Gadis itu menghela nafas berat, ternyata Yifan _sunbae_nya tidak datang ke acara tersebut.

_Jongin Pov_

"Lihat! Si ratu ular mendekat lagi!" sorak Joonmyeon _hyung,_ aku terkekeh, Sehun tidak bisa lari lagi. "Hei Sehun!" ia langsung melingkarkan lengannya di lengan Sehun, "Uh.. Hai." Jawab Sehun setengah malas, tapi ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk _flirting_ bersama Yoon Daeun, aku doakan kau akan berpacaran dengannya Albino haha.

"Aku dengar dia datang dengan ibunya, benar _hyung_?" itu Yixing_ hyung_ dia bertanya setelah Daeun dan Sehun meninggalkan kami, aku mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu, kan yang menyebar undangan orang suruhan _eomma,_ mungkin saja mengingat ibunya adalah _desainer_ terkenal."

"Dia datang sekeluarga, lihat itu Sohee." Aku menoleh mengikuti kata Minseok_ hyung_, ah Sohee dia adalah adik Daeun. Gadis yang selama ini mengejar-ngejarku tapi gagal, aku tersenyum kecil. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan lelah mengejarku, "Eh dia berjalan kemari." Tao berbisik.

Sohee berjalan bersama ibunya nyonya Tiffany Hwang atau Tiffany Yoon? aku diam saja berusaha menjaga wibawa karena aku juga salah satu penyelenggara acara ini. "Hai Jongin, selamat ya untuk kakakmu." Sohee tersenyum lebar, tidak kakak tidak adik sama-sama cari perhatian. Kalau menyelamati kakakku kenapa kau datang padaku?

"Ibumu mana Jongin?"

"Entah _mrs. _Tiffany mungkin sedang sibuk dengan tamu-tamunya." Jawabku, "Oh iya, aku sepertinya mengenal kekasihmu itu. Sayang sekali, kau Harus buru-buru menjalin hubungan dengannya, padahal aku dan ibumu sudah menjalin kerja sama." Aku memutar bola mata, dia kira dia mampu mempengaruhiku?

"Baiklah Sohee, _mommy_ akan menemui Yuri-ssi. Kau disini saja ya," Sohee mengangguk girang, "Jongin lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu, maaf aku tidak memberi kabar selama di New York. Oh iya, bagaimana kalau aku pindah ke sekolahmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu." Jawabku singkat, "Kenapa? Karena ada gadis itu? Ayolah Jongin, aku tahu tidak ada apa-apa di antara kalian. Katakan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu padamu? Apa dia mengancammu atau bagaimana?" aku berdecak kesal.

"Dengar Yoon Sohee yang terhormat, kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hidupku. Dan, Kyungsoo tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Kami berhubungan secara legal, bahkan _eomma_ku dan _appa_ku mendukung." Bisikku sambil mendekatkan diri pada Sohee, agar suaraku tak didengar orang banyak. "Omong kosong, akan aku buktikan kalau selamanya dia tidak bisa bersamamu Jongin."

Aku melipat tangan di dada, "Terserah, yang jelas jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu kalau sampai aku tahu Kyungsoo kenapa-kenapa." Aku melihat Sohee menggeram kesal, "Jongin!" aku menoleh itu Taemin _hyung,_ dan Jongdae _hyung._ Aku langsung terkekeh baik Daeun maupun Sohee langsung kabur ketika melihat tatapan tajam Jongdae _hyung._

"Berulah lagi?" tanya Jongdae _hyung,_ aku mengangguk. "Ya! Aku pulang dulu, ada acara. Oh iya, Yifan minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang. Adiknya masuk rumah sakit, dan.. kau tidak kasihan pada kekasihmu? Dia sendirian di pojok seperti anak hilang, dan dia celingukan seperti mencari seseorang." cerocos Taemin _hyung,_ aku menoleh menatap Kyungsoo yang memang seperti orang asing dalam kerumunan. Aku akan menghampirinya setelah ini.

"Kyungsoo cantik juga, tidak kalah dengan Daeun atau Sohee. _She looks so hot today,_" Lu Han mengomentari, aku mendelik kesal. "Jangan samakan! Dan jaga pandangan _hyung!_" kesalku, yang lain tertawa aku langsung mengendalikan diri lagi. Kyungsoo, _dress_mu benar-benar memancing.

"Adik? Lami? Sakit apa dia?" tanyaku panik, pasalnya Lami itu ibarat adik setiap orang. Kami berdua belas mengenal Lami dengan baik, karena Yifan sering membawanya berkumpul bersama kami. Memang sih aku dengar Lami sedang sakit, tapi sampai dibawah ke rumah sakit? Pantas saja, kemarin ayah Yifan _hyung_, Xi Yuan _ahjussi_ membeli sebuah rumah sakit.

"Kata Yifan _hyung,_ Lami sakit kanker Darah." Gumam Jongdae _hyung _pelan, "Kasihan sekali, pantas akhir-akhir ini Yifan _hyung_ jadi pendiam. Ada di rumah sakit mana aku ingin menjenguknya," Joonmyeon _hyung_ ikut menimpali, aku mengangguk setuju. "Di rumah sakit mereka yang baru."

"Oh iya apa Victoria-ssi belum ditemukan?" bisik Sehun yang baru saja selamat dari Daeun, Taemin _hyung_ mengangkat bahunya. "Entah, dari hasil pelacakan Victoria-ssi dibawa ke luar negeri. Tepatnya Eropa, Eropa itu luas, keluarga mereka belum bisa menemukannya. Aku kasihan dengan keluarga itu, Xi Yuan _ahjussi_ makin diam. Bagaimana tidak istri kesayangannya diculik! Sudah dua tahun pula!" Taemin _hyung_ berapi-api.

Aku menghela nafas berat, ada saja masalah yang menimpa. Pertama meninggalnya ibu Kyungsoo karena overdosis, yang kedua ayah Kyungsoo yang melarikan diri dan sekarang ada di tempat rehabilitasi, dan ini ibu Yifan _hyung_ yang diculik orang. "Ya sudah, kami pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa!"

Setelah mengucapkan selamat berpisah, aku berlari kecil menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Hei! Kau mencari siapa? Seperti anjing kehilangan induknya," Kyungsoo menoleh lalu memukul lenganku, dia ini bisa tidak sehari tidak berbuat kasar padaku? "Salahmu meninggalkanku sendirian, sudah tahu aku tidak mengenal siapapun." Protesnya.

"Maaf tuan putri, aku banyak urusan disana. Dan hei, bajumu!" protesku, sedari tadi aku sudah menahannya bajunya terlalu seksi, aku tidak suka yang lain menatapnya.

"Ini dipilihkan Nana _eonnie,_ dan maksudmu berduaan dengan wanita cantik berambut merah itu?" aku tersenyum, ternyata Kyungsoo memperhatikanku, aku mengejek wajah cemburunya. "Sohee maksudmu? Jangan cemburu, tunanganmu ini memang memiliki banyak penggemar."

"Calon." Koreksi Kyungsoo, aku mengangkat bahu tak perduli. "Ngomong-ngomong.. Yifan _sunbae_ tidak datang?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, aku menautkan alis tidak suka. Kenapa dia menanyakan Yifan _sunbae._ "Kau kenal dengannya? Atau sok kenal? Dia tidak datang, adiknya sakit."

"Lami?!" pekiknya, aku jadi bingung, jarang orang mengenal Lami selain kami. "Kau _stalker_ Yifan _hyung?_ Bagaimana kau mengenal Lami?" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan "Lupakan." Menimbulkan rasa penasaranku meningkat.

Kami diam, dan Kyungsoo masih menikmati _coctail_ di tangannya. Pandangannya menyapu satu ruangan dimana orang-orang mengobrol, atau berdansa. Tiba-tiba pandangannya terkunci pada sesuatu atau seseorang? Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, Sohee sekeluarga. Yaampun dia masih cemburu? Begitu tadi marah-marah karena aku cemburu pada Hongbin.

"Kyungsoo-ya, jangan melihat Sohee dengan pandangan mematikan seperti itu. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya jadi—"

"Wanita.. wanita dengan _dress_ biru itu.. apa kau mengenalnya?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar tersendat, aku menoleh, wajahnya berubah pucat dan sedikit kesal. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan, "Ya, sepertinya dia kolega bisnis ibuku. Ada apa? Kau mengenal Tiffany-ssi?" tanyaku bingung. Kyungsoo menggeram kesal, dan baru pertama kali aku melihat dia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya dan seperti akan meledak-ledak.

"Dia.. dia wanita yang membuat ibuku bunuh diri! Dia.. dia merebut pekerjaan ibuku, mengkhianati ibuku, menikam dari belakang. Padahal ibuku yang menyelamatkan dia dari keterpurukan setelah suaminya pergi darinya!" Kyungsoo berkata dengan suara rendah namun begitu tajam, sarat akan kebencian. Aku menatapnya kaget, astaga pasti berat sekali bagi Kyungsoo untuk bertemu dengan Tiffany.

Kyungsoo menggenggam telapak tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, "Aku bersumpah akan membuatnya merasakan apa yang ibuku rasakan Jongin-ah, aku bersumpah.. karena dia keluargaku seperti ini, karena dia aku dipandang rendah oleh semua orang." Tubuh Kyungsoo makin bergetar.

Aku buru-buru melepaskan jasku dan menyampirkannya di bahu Kyungsoo, "Sabar Kyungsoo.. ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melepaskan amarahmu. Kita bicara baik-baik di rumah, aku akan berkata pada _eomma_ dan _appa._ Kita pulang sekarang," putusku final, dan membawa Kyungsoo pulang tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Pantas Tiffany berkata ia mengenal Kyungsoo, ternyata dibalik kesuksesannya yang secara tak terduga ia mengorbankan orang lain di baliknya.

**TBC**

**Review jusseyo?^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: Beautiful**  
**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan, Shim (Do) Changmin  
Other Cast: **Exo, Got7, BigBang, YGartists, SMartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **GS, , Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **3260  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

"Sudah pulang?" tanya Soyou bingung, Jongin mengangguk, Soyou tampak ingin bertanya mengenai Kyungsoo namun Jongin menghentikannya. Jongin menggandeng Kyungsoo masuk kamarnya dan membiarkannya menikmati waktu sendiri.

Jongin masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka laptopnya, ia mencari-cari info mengenai ibu Kyungsoo dan Tiffany. Tapi tidak ada data yang menyebutkan kedekatan mereka, sepertinya kedekatan mereka memang tidak terendus kamera. Jongin menelusuri satu demi satu foto yang ada di internet, dan akhirnya menemukan kalau ibu Kyungsoo dan Tiffany berada dalam satu agensi yang sama dulu.

Ada foto yang membuktikan, mereka ada di acara _press conference _bersama-sama. Namun tidak ada data lebih lanjut yang menjelaskan, sampai kemudian Jongin menemukan kejanggalan. Ada satu wanita berambut cokelat dan bergelombang duduk di ujung, tapi wanita itu menghadap ke samping sehingga wajahnya tak tampak sepenuhnya. Tapi Jongin merasa tidak asing dengan wanita tersebut..

Blam!

"_Damn._" Geram Jongin begitu listrik padam, laptopnya yang baterainya habis pun ikut padam. Jongin langsung menggerutu sampai ia mendengar suara kecil perempuan, ia berdiri begitu tahu itu suara Kyungsoo. Dengan penerangan ponsel Jongin menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

"J-Jongin-ah.. gelap.. aku takut gelap.." Jongin membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo, dan menghampiri gadis yang saat ini sedang meringkuk di tempat tidur. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo menangis, tanpa aba-aba Jongin merengkuh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dalam pelukan.

"_Gwaenchana, naega itjanha._ Kau aman bersamaku," Jongin menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo lembut, "Aku akan minta Pak Jung menyalakan lampu, bagaimana?" tawar Jongin. "_Andwae!_ Jangan pergi.." Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Jongin, lelaki itu menoleh dan dalam samar menatap wajah pucat ketakutan Kyungsoo, ia pun mengalah dan memilih berbaring di ranjang itu bersama Kyungsoo. Ia menyalakan ponselnya, mencoba menerangi.

Jongin jadi sedikit kesal kenapa orang rumahnya tidak ada yang sadar tentang listrik yang padam dan berinisiatif menyalakannya? Atau listriknya padam total di daerah rumahnya? "Jongin.." gumam Kyungsoo, Jongin menoleh. "_Wae?_" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Kau—Kau pasti membenciku kan? Aku bukan siapa-siapa dan aku pengacau, kalau aku jadi kau mungkin aku akan mengusir orang yang menyebalkan sepertiku," Jongin tertawa pelan, ia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo terlalu polos. "Kau memang menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak membencimu. Bukankah kau yang membenciku?"

Kyungsoo berbaring di kasur dan menarik selimut sampai ke lehernya, "Kau benar, aku membencimu." Membuat Jongin mendelik kesal, "Tapi itu dulu, kalau sekarang—sekarang aku tidak tahu." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Tuuut!

Tiba-tiba tanda peringatan kalau baterai ponsel habis membuat keduanya terkejut seketika, tapi untungnya Kyungsoo tidak berteriak. "Kau takut?" tanya Jongin khawatir, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau bercerita tentang ibumu? Mungkin saja nanti listriknya akan menyala,"

"Kenapa? Kau penasaran dengan ibuku? Ibuku—ibuku bernama Kim Taeyeon, dia memulai karirnya sebagai seorang penyanyi ketika masih SMA. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu dia memutuskan untuk merintis sebuah usaha, dan akhirnya menjadi seorang desainer besar."

"Kalau begitu, suara ibumu pasti merdu." Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat ketika mengingat hal itu, "Ya, _eomma_ selalu bernyanyi dengan baik, sebelum tidur, ketika aku sakit. Tidak ada yang menyayangiku sebaik dia," kenangnya. "Kau pasti juga bernyanyi dengan baik."

"Mungkin, tapi semenjak _eomma_ pergi, aku tidak ingin menyanyi lagi." Jawabnya lirih, "Bernyanyilah kembali, mulai saat ini. Aku tahu kau punya bakat," pinta Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya menunduk. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bernyanyi lagi setelah ibunya tiada. Dalam kegelapan Jongin memberanikan diri untuk memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar badan menghadap dada Jongin, "Jongin-ah, kau terlalu baik.. aku takut," Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Kenapa kau takut kalau aku berlaku baik?" tanya Jongin bingung. "Aku—aku takut jatuh cinta padamu." Gumam Kyungsoo lirih, dikarenakan ia sudah merasa sangat mengantuk. Tak lama mata gadis itu terpejam, Jongin terkekeh, tak dipungkiri ia merasa senang mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo. Tapi, Jongin takut gadis itu akan lupa perkataannya esok hari.

. . .

Minseok, Sehun, Tao, Joonmyeon, Lu Han dan Yixing menghentikan langkah mereka serentak, menatap dua orang yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. "Katakan mataku tidak bermasalah," Lu Han menggumam pelan. Tao mencubit lengan Lu Han.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mencubitku?!" kesal Lu Han, "Tao hanya ingin membuktikan kalau _hyung_ tidak bermimpi," jelas Yixing, "Sial." Kesal Lu Han, Tao hanya tertawa tanpa dosa.

"_What a nice morning, dude?_" sindir Sehun, Jongin hanya nyengir tak jelas, Minseok masih menatap tangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang bertautan. Membuat Kyungsoo tak enak dan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka, "Sejak kapan kalian jadi akur?" tanya Joonmyeon heran.

Kyungsoo menghindari tatapan tajam teman-teman Jongin, dan memilih menatap murid-murid yang memperhatikan mereka. "Memang salah aku akrab dengan kekasihku?" tanya Jongin sambil melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang menyadari tindakan Jongin ingin memukul perut Jongin dengan sikunya, tapi Jongin sudah berlaku baik padanya. Kyungsoo hanya men_death glare_ Jongin, tapi lelaki itu tidak merasa bersalah.

"_Well,_ selamat_,_ ternyata kau normal." Sahut Minseok, "Ya! Kim Minseok _hyung_! Selama ini kau benar-benar mengira aku _gay?!_" pekik Jongin menghancurkan _image_nya di depan murid YHS yang lain, ia buru-buru menutup mulut begitu menyadari ia berteriak terlalu keras. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengar Jongin yang mengancam Minseok.

"Emm.. aku permisi dulu, ada—ada yang Harus aku lakukan, _bye!_" Kyungsoo pun melangkah cepat meninggalkan Jongin dan kawanannya sebelum Jongin sempat mencegah gadis itu. "_Mwoya?_ Dia ini apa? Hantu? Datang dan pergi seenaknya," kesal Jongin.

"Abaikan dia." Perintah Tao, dan mengajak yang lain masuk ke kelas. "Huang Zi Tao! Tunggu! Yaa!"

Sementara itu Kyungsoo berlari menuju tempat yang sering ia kunjungi selain kelas, tentu saja perpustakaan. Dan hari ini ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Wu Yi Fan, meski Kyungsoo yakin kalau ia tidak menyukai Yi Fan, tapi Kyungsoo tetap ingin tahu banyak hal dari laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai _sunbae_nya itu.

Moon _seonsaengnim_ menatap Kyungsoo bingung, tapi Kyungsoo hanya membungkukkan badan sekilas sebelum berjalan ke arah rak dimana Yi Fan biasa menghabiskan waktunya. Untungnya Yi Fan masih ada di tempat itu, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"_Sunbae.._" Yi Fan menoleh, wajahnya tampak lelah tapi ia masih menyambut Kyungsoo dengan senyuman. "Ada apa?" tanya Yi Fan bingung, Kyungsoo menunduk kemudian memutuskan untuk benar-benar bertanya.

"Kenapa—kenapa _sunbae_ tidak datang ke acara keluarga Jongin kemarin?" tanya Kyungsoo pada akhirnya, memang tidak terlalu penting tapi ia sungguhan ingin tahu. Benarkah perkataan Jongin bahwa Lami sedang sakit? Yi Fan meletakkan buku yang ia pegang di rak, "Apa itu penting?" tanyanya dingin, Kyungsoo terkejut dengan respon Yi Fan. Memang Harusnya ia tidak bertanya..

Kyungsoo menunduk menatap lantai perpustakaan yang ditutupi oleh karpet berwarna biru gelap, "Aku hanya penasaran, teman-temanmu datang semua." Jawab Kyungsoo gugup, ia takut Yi Fan akan marah karena mengiranya mencampuri urusan pribadi laki-laki tinggi itu. "Lami sakit, aku Harus membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Ternyata benar.. "Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Yi Fan tersenyum letih, "Membaik, meski masih lemah. Ia minta pulang untung saja dokter mengizinkan, kau mau menjenguknya?" tanya Yi Fan tanpa diduga, mata Kyungsoo berbinar.

"Bolehkah?" Yi Fan mengangguk, "Pulang sekolah saja, tapi apa Jongin mengizinkanmu?" tanya Yi Fan ragu, Jongin itu tipe posesif dan pencemburu, ia tidak ingin Jongin mengiranya berbuat macam-macam.

"Aku akan melakukan segala cara! Sampai jumpa _sunbae!_" dan Kyungsoo melangkah pergi, membuat Yi Fan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap kelakuan absurd adik kelasnya tersebut.

. . .

"Ayolah Jongin-ah, Jonginnie, _uri _Jongin.." pinta Kyungsoo sambil merajuk, membuat Jongin jengah. "Apa pentingnya sih? Seberapa dekat hubungan kalian? Sekali tidak tetap tidak." Putus Jongin final.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar, lalu menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. "Kau ini.. baik, kalau kau tidak mau aku akan pergi bersama Yi Fan _sunbae_ saja. Kau tunggu aku di rumah!" Kyungsoo bersiap membalikkan badannya sebelum Jongin menahan lengannya.

"_Fine,_ kau menang." Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Begitu dong! _Kajja!_" ia buru-buru menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin sebelum lelaki itu berubah pikiran, Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

'Aku benci hari ini.' Batin lelaki itu kesal. Ia langsung menghubungi Sehun, Minseok, Jaehyun, Jongdae dan yang lain untuk ikut ke rumah Yi Fan. Ya mungkin nanti ia akan dimarahi Yi Fan, sudah tahu Lami sakit tapi ia tetap nekat membawa banyak orang ke rumah kakak kelasnya tersebut.

Mobil Jongin berhenti di depan sebuah rumah dengan gaya minimalis, rumah itu didominasi warna putih dan dindingnya yang terbuat dari kaca membuat cahaya matahari bebas masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. "Wah, pasti kalau ini rumahmu kau akan bangun lebih pagi Jongin-ah." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Apa katamu?!" Kyungsoo langsung diam, mereka memasuki rumah tersebut dan disambut oleh Yi Fan yang pulang lebih awal. Yi Fan menautkan alisnya bingung, "Kenapa banyak sekali yang datang?" tanya Yi Fan. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati orang-orang tak diinginkan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Y-Ya! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian kemari?!" tanya Kyungsoo panik, ia merasa bersalah pada Yi Fan. "Aku, lagipula dari kemarin kami sudah berencana mengunjungi Lami kok." Jawab Jongin santai dan mendahului masuk, bahkan Yi Fan masih berdiri di samping pintu.

"Kim Jongin kau benar-benar—" kesal Kyungsoo, lalu membungkukkan badan perlahan. "_Joisonghamnida sunbaenim,_" Yi Fan hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak tahu lagi mau bersikap apa. Mereka berjalan ke lantai dua dan Kyungsoo menatap Lami yang sedang duduk di depan televisi, mainan berserakan di hadapannya.

Seorang lelaki yang terlihat kalem dan tampak lebih muda dari usianya menemani Lami bermain, tapi lelaki itu tidak banyak berbicara dan hanya duduk di sudut karpet _puzzle_, itu adalah Shi Yuan, ayah Yi Fan dan Lami. "_Appa_, teman-temanku datang." Yi Fan berkata pelan, Kyungsoo buru-buru membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat. Sementara Jongin dan teman-temannya mendekati Shi Yuan, anehnya ayah Yi Fan menjabat mereka dengan gaya _hiphop._

"Aku baru melihat dia," Shi Yuan menunjuk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kikuk. Lami mendongakkan kepalanya, "_Eonnie!_" Kyungsoo merasa senang, meski sebentar ternyata Lami masih mengingatnya. "Kau mengingatku?" Lami mengangguk mantap. Kyungsoo pun melangkah mendekati Lami, dan anak itu malah mengajak Kyungsoo bermain.

Jongdae mendapati wajah Shi Yuan yang berubah lebih berekspresi melihat Lami bermain dengan semangat, ia memegang pundak Jongin dan Sehun. "_Kajja_ kita ke dapur, Yi Fan _hyung_ kita minta makan!" Jongdae kemudian mendorong teman-temannya ke dapur, diikuti Yi Fan dari belakang. Kalau dilihat Yi Fan jadi mirip tuan rumah yang tidak di anggap.

Jongin mencoba memberontak, "Ya _hyung!_ Aku mau disana bersama Kyungsoo!" Tapi Jongdae hanya menatap Jongin dengan pandangan 'Biarkan-Kyungsoo-disana-bersama-_ahjussi_-dan-Lami.' Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Lami sayang, anak itu mengenakan topi yang sebenarnya tidak wajar dipakai di dalam rumah.

"Lami-ya, kenapa pakai topi di dalam rumah?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung, "Kata _appa_ dan _oppa,_ lambut Lami akan belubah jadi cantik, jadi Halus pakai topi." Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung, kemudian ia tersentak dan menatap Shi Yuan. Shi Yuan mengangguk seolah menyadari arti tatapan Kyungsoo, ternyata.. Lami mulai kehilangan rambutnya akibat efek pemakaian obat kankernya.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis rasanya, ia tidak tega pada keaadaan anak sekecil Lami. "Lami pasti akan berubah sangat cantik," gumam Kyungsoo, Lami menatapnya tak percaya. "Benalkah _eonnie?_" Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin. "Apalagi kalau Lami sembuh, pasti akah sangat cantik. Jadi Lami Harus rajin minum obat,"

"_Alasseo!_" jawab Lami semangat, Kyungsoo kemudian mencubit pipi Lami dan menemaninya bermain kembali. Sampai ia sadar bahwa laki-laki yang sedari tadi duduk di tepi mendekat ke arah mereka, Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati wajah Shi Yuan yang sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "_Gumawo_ Kyungsoo-ssi, Lami tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan manapun selain ibunya. Kau seperti kakak untuknya, padahal kalian baru saja bertemu?"

Kyungsoo mengambil boneka lumba-lumba di dekatnya, dan memainkan sirip boneka tersebut. "Ya, memang, tapi aku pernah bertemu dengan Lami sebelumnya. Saat itu ia hampir tersesat di jalan dan aku membawanya ke kedai, ternyata ia adik Yi Fan _sunbaenim._ Lami berkata sesuatu mengenai ibunya, aku bisa merasa bahwa Lami merindukan ibunya, aku juga seperti itu. Tidak ada kesempatan menemui ibu lagi,"

Shi Yuan menghela nafas lelah lalu membelai kepala anaknya sayang, "Aku merasa bersalah, pada Yi Fan, Lami, dan istriku yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu ia dimana. Anakku sakit parah, istriku pergi, dan aku mengacuhkan anak pertamaku karena aku depresi memikirkan istriku. Aku benar-benar ayah yang bodoh bukan? Bagaimana kalau istriku tahu?" Shi Yuan berkata dengan sangat lirih, dan dengan nada yang sarat akan putus asa.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Shi Yuan, wajah itu terlihat lesu dan lelaki itu tampak lebih tua daripada usianya. "Tidak, anda adalah ayah yang hebat. Yi Fan _sunbaenim,_ dia selalu berusaha dengan keras di sekolah. Nilainya bagus, bakatnya banyak, dan ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, tidak seperti anak-anak lain. Ia ingin berhasil, dan ia begitu sayang pada Lami. Anda tidak boleh putus asa, teruslah mencari dimana istri anda dan tetap menjalankan kewajiban sebagai seorang ayah,"

"Tapi dimana? Dimana—dimana aku Harus mencari lagi?"

"Kalau perlu ke seluruh dunia, kalau anda memutuskan untuk berhenti, mungkin kesempatan bertemu dengan istri anda akan hilang. Anda Harus bergerak cepat," nasihat Kyungsoo.

"Dalam hati aku masih menyakini kalau ia masih hidup," gumam Shi Yuan lagi, Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kesempatan anda masih sangat besar. Teruslah berusaha Shi Yuan-ssi," Kyungsoo memberi semangat, Shi Yuan tersenyum kecil. "_Gumawo _Kyungsoo-ssi, aku tidak menyangka aku mendapat petunjuk dari anak seumurmu."

"Eyy— _ahjussi,_ nasihat itu tidak hanya datang dari orang dewasa. Anak-anak juga bisa memberikannya!" Shi Yuan tertawa, mungkin ini adalah tawanya yang paling lepas semenjak ia kehilangan istrinya. Kemudian mereka mendengar ribut-ribut, sepertinya dari arah dapur. Sejujurnya rumah ini sangat sepi, Kyungsoo tidak melihat satupun _maid_, sangat berbeda dari rumah Jongin.

Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongdae, Jongin, Minseok saling meneriaki dan berperang pendapat mengenai makanan, dan Yi Fan hanya menanggapi seadanya. "Um, _ahjussi_ aku ingin mengecek, mungkin mereka menghancurkan dapur anda." Shi Yuan mengangguk, dan Kyungsoo pun keluar dari ruangan itu menuju dapur keluarga Lee.

Dan di hadapannya berdiri segerombolan lelaki yang sedang bertengkar mengenai menu makanan. "Tidak jangan yang itu, itu khusus untuk Lami." Sepertinya Yi Fan mulai jengah, teman-temannya sudah ribut sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. "_Mwohaneungeoya?_" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kita mau makan, hanya saja mereka tidak pandai memilih dan menciptakan sebuah hidangan." Minseok menunjuk Jongin dan Jongdae dengan jari telunjuknya, "Apa katamu?! Kau sendiri juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!" Jongin naik darah, Jongdae juga membalas Minseok dengan tatapan sinis.

Kali ini Sehun menggeram kesal, "Berhenti bertengkar seperti anak kecil, perutku sudah berteriak dari tadi. Sudahlah Kim Jongin, Minseok _hyung_, Jongdae _hyung,_ serahkan saja pada ahlinya." Perintah Sehun kesal, Jaehyun mengangguk menyetujui. "Aku yang akan memasak, tapi kita Cuma bisa makan ramen." Yi Fan berkata pelan. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh menatap Jongdae, ada satu lagi keahlian lelaki itu! Bisa memasak (ramen)!

Kyungsoo menatap Yi Fan dengan tatapan memuja, "_Sunbae_ juga bisa masak?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar, Yi Fan mengangguk singkat dan mengambil sebuah panci kemudian memanaskan air. Jongin buru-buru mengambil sebuah spatula dan memukulkannya ke kepala gadis itu. "Jangan salah fokus, kita lapar." Sahut Jongin santai, Kyungsoo langsung berkacak pinggang. "KAU MAU MATI YA?!"

Yang lain hanya tertawa melihat tingkah aneh Kyungsoo dan Jongin, "Kyungsoo-ya, mau membantuku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, ia langsung mencuci tangan dan berdiri di samping Yi Fan. "Ya! Sedang apa kau disitu?! Do Kyungsoo!" Jaehyun langsung menarik Jongin yang uring-uringan dan memaksa ikut memasak, "Jangan mendekati mereka, seburuk-buruknya wanita memasak masih memiliki rasa, jangan kau mengacaukannya."

"—Tapi.. baiklah." Jawab Jongin pasrah saat dengan entengnya Jaehyun menarik tubuhnya, _well_ biar terlihat feminim Jaehyun itu cukup kuat. Mereka pun berkumpul di depan televisi dan mulai mengacaukan koleksi _game_ milik Yi Fan. Kyungsoo memasak ramen di panci yang berbeda karena banyaknya orang yang ingin makan, kemudian ia melihat Yi Fan sekalian membuat bubur.

"Apa buburnya untuk Lami?" Yi Fan mengangguk, "Dokter bilang, pencernaan Lami belum bagus, tidak boleh makan yang terlalu keras dan terlalu pedas." Jelas Yi Fan, Kyungsoo hanya menggumam mengiyakan dan mulai berkonsentrasi memasak kembali.

"Kyungsoo-ya, terima kasih atas pesan-pesan yang kau berikan padaku." Gumam Yi Fan sambil fokus pada makanan di hadapannya, "P—pesan? Pesan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Yi Fan hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Yi Fan melirik Kyungsoo yang mulai serius memasak, "Kau menyukai Jongin ya?" tanya Yi Fan membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, ia bahkan sampai tersedak. "A—apa? Tidak.." ia berkilah, namun Yi Fan hanya terkekeh. "Aku pernah membaca, wanita susah untuk mengakui perasaannya. Tapi terlihat jelas kalau kalian saling menyukai,"

'Apa bertengkar sepanjang waktu termasuk dalam kategori saling menyukai?' pikir Kyungsoo kesal, "Sebaiknya kau memperjuangkan Jongin, ya walau sepertinya tidak perlu, dia sudah menyukaimu. Tapi aku peringatkan satu hal, berhati-hatilah dengan anak-anak dari Tiffany-ssi termasuk pada wanita itu. Mereka tidak main-main, Sohee sudah menyukai Jongin sejak lama tapi Jongin tak pernah meliriknya,"

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak suka bahasan mengenai keluarga Tiffany. Kasus ibunya tak bisa termaafkan, Harusnya Tiffany mendapat ganjaran setimpal atas perbuatannya. Ditambah lagi tentang Sohee... ia ingat bagaimana Jongin dan Sohee tampak sangat dekat di pesta waktu itu.

Kenapa hatinya sakit memikirkan itu? Kenapa ia tidak rela?

Benarkah—benarkah kata Yi Fan kalau ia menyukai Jongin?

"Kyungsoo—ssi?"

"_Nde?_" Kyungsoo baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya. Yi Fan mengingatkan ramen buatan Kyungsoo yang mulai mendidih, Kyungsoo langsung tersadar dan memasukkan bumbu beserta sayur kering dalam kemasan. "Tak perlu khawatir, Jongin menyukaimu, kalian hanya perlu jujur pada diri masing-masing."

Gadis dengan rambut cokelat itu menoleh menatap Yi Fan heran, darimana Yi Fan tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya? Apa lelaki itu juga bisa membaca pikiran seseorang?

"Mau kuberi tahu sesuatu?"

"Apa?!" tak sadar Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada kelewat semangat. Yi Fan mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa dan melakukan _high five_ dengan Yi Fan, "_Oppa,_ rahasiaku di tanganmu _okay?_"

"Makanan siap!" Yi Fan berteriak ceria, serentak anak-anak yang sedari tadi bermain _game_ pergi ke meja makan seperti orang tak makan bertahun-tahun. Kyungsoo mengambil ramen dan menuangkannya ke mangkuknya sendiri.

"Eum, _mashitta!_ _Oppa,_ darimana kau bisa memasak seenak ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada dibuat-buat, padahal ramen pasti tidak akan memiliki rasa yang berbeda bukan? "Belajar dari kekasihnya, kekasih Yi Fan _sunbaenim_ kan dari sekolah koki." Jongin memanas-manasi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya dan men_deathglare_ Jongin, "Diam kau!" ancam Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya diam karena tak berniat membalas. "Tidak, aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. Saat ini aku masih sendiri, dan berniat mencari yang baru,"

"A—apa?!" Jongin bertanya bingung.

"Mungkin Kyungsoo pasangan yang cocok, _appa_mu menyukai gadis ini _hyung,_ selama Jongin dan Kyungsoo belum terikat dalam hubungan serius." Saran Sehun. Yi Fan mengangguk-angguk, "Ya.. aku juga sempat memikirkannya, bagaimana Jongin-ah?" tanya Yi Fan, wajah Jongin langsung berubah kesal.

Ia menyendokkan ramen ke mulutnya tak sabar, "Tidak." Jawab Jongin singkat, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, entah mengapa ia senang karena Jongin tampak sangat terganggu ketika Yi Fan merayunya.

'Seandainya kau menyampaikan perasaanmu Jongin.. apa Harus aku dulu? Aku malu..' batin Kyungsoo dalam hati, kemudian mereka memutuskan makan dengan tenang dan setelah makan Kyungsoo mencuci piring mereka. Trnyata benar semenjak istri Shi Yuan pergi, mereka tidak lagi memperkerjakan _maid_ dan memutuskan bertanggung jawab atas pekerjaan rumah sendiri.

Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan ke ruang tamu. Dan melihat satu foto keluarga yang diletakkan dipigora kecil di atas lemari berwarna putih. Sepertinya foto keluarga, berlatar belakang Jeju-do. Ada Shi Yuan _ahjussi,_ Yi Fan, Lami, dan seorang wanita yang tampak tak asing bagi Kyungsoo.

"V—Victoria _immo?_" gumam Kyungsoo, Yi Fan yang mendengar Kyungsoo menggumam langsung mendatanginya. "Ya, dia ibuku. Cantik bukan? Mirip dengan Lami," Yi Fan tersenyum dan sedikit bernostalgia.

Namun ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah aneh, ia mencengkram pinggiran pigora tersebut. "J—jadi Victoria _immo_ adalah ibu _sunbae?_" Yi Fan menautkan alisnya bingung, "Ya, kau mengenalnya?" Kyungsoo langsung menutup mulutnya, "_I-Immo_ adalah sahabat _uri eomma,_ astaga selama ini.. pantas aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Apa.. apa katamu? Ibu? Siapa ibumu?"

"Ibuku telah tiada, tapi aku pernah bertemu dengan ibu _sunbae._ Ibuku Kim Taeyeon, mungkin _sunbae _tidak mengenalnya, tapi _immo_ pernah berkunjung ke rumah dulu. Tapi kemudian ibuku hancur, dan memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya." Yi Fan terdiam, "Sepertinya aku mengenal ibumu."

Jongin yang baru saja dari dapur berhenti di belakang Yi Fan dan Kyungsoo yang nampak serius dan sedikit tegang, ia menjilat es loli –semacam minuman berwarna-warni yang dibekukan- dengan santai, padahal itu milik Lami. "Ada apa?" tanya Jongin bingung, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa, Kyungsoo mengenal ibuku. Ternyata ibu kami bersahabat,"

Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk, namun ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah. Ia menjentikkan jarinya, "Aha! Aku ingat sesuatu! Waktu itu aku menelusuri ibu Kyungsoo dan Tiffany-ssi, ada seorang wanita yang tidak asing, sepertinya itu Victoria _ahjumma._ Sekarang aku sadar siapa wanita tersebut, mereka bertiga satu agensi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, namun Yi Fan menautkan alisnya. "Tunggu.. siapa?" tanya Yi Fan, "Tiffany-ssi, wanita yang saat ini karirnya sedang di atas daun. Tapi ternyata ia menikam ibuku dari belakang, padahal mereka adalah sahabat baik." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih.

Yi Fan terdiam selama beberapa detik, Jongin menyadari perubahan raut wajah lelaki tinggi itu. "Ada apa _hyung?_" namun Yi Fan menggeleng dan meninggalkan mereka berdua, Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Yi Fan dengan penuh tanya.

Tapi sampai hari itu berakhir, Yi Fan tidak memberi keterangan apapun. Bahkan sampai Kyungsoo dan Jongin berpamitan lelaki itu nampak diam, membuat Kyungsoo maupun Jongin yakin ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

. . .

Kyungsoo memutuskan mengelilingi rumah mewah milik keluarga Jongin, ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang asing. Namun ia berani masuk karena ruangan itu pintunya terbuka, ia menyalakan lampu dan menemukan sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam di sudut ruangan.

Gadis itu melangkah dan duduk di kursi, kemudian menatap _tuts-tuts_ piano dengan pandangan kagum sekaligus rindu, sudah lama sekali ia tidak memainkan alat musik tersebut. Kyungsoo mulai menekan _tuts-tuts_ piano itu, meski lama tidak memainkannya namun ternyata tangannya belum melupakan cara bermain piano itu.

Ia menarik nafas, lalu melantunkan sebuah lagu favoritnya.

_Something always brings me back to you,  
It never takes too long..  
No matter what i say or do?  
I'll still feel you here, till the moment i'm gone.._

_You hold me without touch  
You keep me without chains  
I never wanted anything so much  
Than to drown in your love, and not feel your rain.._

_Set me free, leave me be..  
I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity  
Here i am, and i stand  
So tall, just the way i'm supposed to be  
But you're on to me.. and all over me.._

_(Sara Bareilles—Gravity)_

"Kukira aku tidak akan menemukan hal istimewa darimu," Kyungsoo langsung membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam dan menemukan Jongin sedang menumpukan kepalanya di ujung _grand piano_ tersebut, pasti ia terlalu fokus sampai-sampai tidak mendengar langkah Jongin.

Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo, "Ternyata suaramu seindah ini, tentu saja.. ibumu juga memiliki suara yang sangat indah," puji Jongin, namun Kyungsoo hanya mencibir. "Jangan sok memujiku, tidak mempan tahu." Jongin menggeram kesal, "Kau bisa bedakan mana yang bohong dan mana yang jujur tidak sih?!"

Kyungsoo hanya meringis, "Jongin.. aku tidak pernah melihatmu belajar, kau ini lupa kalau minggu depan ujian?" Jongin menggeleng, "Aku ini sudah pintar tanpa perlu belajar, kalau aku belajar mungkin aku akan menggesermu dari jajaran ranking paralel."

"Coba saja, kalau kalah kau Harus menuruti perintahku!"

"Tidak, aku tidak melawan wanita."

"Bilang saja kau takut," namun Jongin tidak ingin membalasnya, "Tidurlah." Perintah Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo mulai menguap, "Eum, aku akan tidur sekarang. Besok jangan bangun siang, aku malas membangunkanmu lagi." Kyungsoo berdiri, namun Jongin menahan lengannya.

Kyungsoo menoleh, namun Jongin malah menariknya mendekat sampai jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa senti saja.

Tiba-tiba dahi Kyungsoo terasa hangat, sesuatu yang lembut baru saja menyentuh keningnya itu. "Jangan takut bernyanyi lagi, dan selamat malam. Mimpi indah," kemudian Jongin mengacak rambut cokelat Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu mematung. Jongin mengelus pipi putih Kyungsoo, "Apa kau selamanya akan menutup hati untukku Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Jongin.."

"Apa kau tidak ingin mencintaiku?" tanya Jongin lembut, membuat Kyungsoo sungguh tak mampu menjawab apa-apa. Tapi gadis itu malah memilih meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisi awalnya.

. . .

Luna berlari kencang menuju kelasnya, tampak hanya beberapa murid saja yang telah datang, dan untungnya Do Kyungsoo termasuk dalam jajaran murid-murid yang telah datang tersebut. Begitupula Seulgi, mungkin Wendy akan menyusul nanti.

"Y—Ya! Do Kyungsoo!" pekiknya, Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Kau—kau mengenal Yoon Sohee bukan? Wanita yang mengejar-ngejar Jongin sepanjang hidupnya, aku heran apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang ia lakukan? Dia pindah dari sekolah lamanya kesini! Dengan kakaknya Yoon Daeun!" jelas Luna berapi-api.

Kyungsoo menatap Luna tak percaya, "A—apa?!" pekiknya, Luna mengangguk semangat. "Aku tak tahu, tapi.. tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan aman lagi Kyungsoo-ya. Mereka itu sama sekali tidak memiliki belas kasihan, dan punya seribu satu cara untuk mewujudkan obsesi mereka."

Seulgi langsung berdecak, "Pasti akan ribut. Harusnya anak baru itu di_bully_ bukan ditakuti, ada-ada saja." Komentar Seulgi, namun Luna hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak perduli.

"_Oh my god, jinjja.. for god sake!_" Wendy yang baru datang langsung berkoar-koar, membuat mereka bertiga menoleh menatap Wendy bingung. "Ada apa Wendy-ah?" tanya Seulgi bingung.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo, beri gadis bernama Sohee itu penjelasan. Dia mengekori Jongin seakan tak sadar posisinya, jengah sekali aku melihat tingkahnya itu." Wendy berdecak dan duduk dengan cepat. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas lelah.

'Aku tidak ingin.. aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan mereka lagi,' batin Kyungsoo dalam hati, ia kemudian terdiam. "Aku akan keluar, dan akan masuk saat bel." Pamit Kyungsoo pada teman-temannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas. "Do Kyungsoo! Kau mau melabrak Sohee?!" pekik Luna namun Kyungsoo tak menggubrisnya.

Ia melangkah tak tentu, namun langkahnya malah membawanya ke depan _practice room._ Di mana Jongin dan teman-temannya biasa menghabiskan waktu saat senggang, untungnya pintu _practice room_ dilengkapi kaca sehingga ia bisa mengintip. Sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati Daeun dan Sohee ada di tempat tersebut.

Biarpun ia telah menduga hal itu akan terjadi, namun tak dapat dipungkiri ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan yang ia rasakan di dalam hati. Ia dan Sohee nampak begitu kontras, jujur saja, ia sangat tidak sepadan bila disandingkan dengan Jongin, jauh berbeda dengan Sohee. Walau mungkin ia sepadan kalau saja orang-orang tahu ia anak Kim Taeyeon. Tapi, tidak.. sekarang bukan seperti itu lagi. Kalaupun ia menyebutkan nama ibunya, nama Tiffany pasti jauh lebih terkenal.

Kyungsoo melihat dua gadis itu tampak bercanda bersama teman-teman Jongin, mungkin mereka memang tidak menyukai kedua gadis itu. Tapi baik Daeun maupun Sohee pandai beradaptasi sehingga mereka bisa bergabung dengan grup Jongin.

"Kenapa hanya mengintip? Mau masuk?"

"_S—Sunbae?!_" Kyungsoo langsung mundur begitu mendapati Yi Fan berdiri di sampingnya, "Ayo masuk, ada Jongin di dalam bukan? Aku juga mau masuk," Kyungsoo menggeleng namun Yi Fan sudah lebih dulu menggandeng lengannya dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Klek!

Yi Fan membuka pintu santai dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, "_Hyung?_" panggil Sehun bingung, Yi Fan hanya tersenyum dan menyapa mereka semua. "Hai, hari ini aku juga ingin latihan. Oh iya Kyungsoo, itu teman Jongin, kau mengenal mereka? Daeun dan Sohee."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, mereka bertiga memang tidak pernah bertatap muka secara langsung. "_Annyeong,_ Kyungsoo _imnida._" Sapa Kyungsoo lirih, baik Daeun apalagi Sohee hanya menatap Kyungsoo malas.

"Kenapa kemari?" tanya Jongin datar, mata laki-laki itu terkunci pada tangan Kyungsoo dan Yi Fan yang bertautan. "T—Tidak aku hanya—"

"Aku yang mengajaknya." Yi Fan memotong ucapan Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung mendekati gadis itu. Lalu menarik Kyungsoo mendekat sampai tautan gadis itu dengan Yi Fan terlepas, "Sudah mau masuk. Aku antar kau ke kelas," Yi Fan tak berusaha menghalangi, malah mengulum senyum misterius.

"Tidak perlu, kau masih ada urusan bukan? Aku akan kembali sendiri, aku ingat kalau Kim _seonsaengnim—"_

"Jangan membantah."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengalah saat Jongin yang jauh lebih besar darinya menggandengnya keluar dari _practice room _tersebut dan melewati koridor panjang yang akan menghubungkan ruangan tadi dengan kelas Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ada hubungan dengan Sohee, dia yang datang sendiri ke _practice room._" Jongin mencoba memberi penjelasan sebelum mereka sampai di kelas Kyungsoo, ia menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan lembut. "_Gwaenchana! _Aku mengerti," balas Kyungsoo yang terdengar sekali kalau itu dibuat-buat, Jongin mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Tidak, kau tidak mengerti. Sungguh, di antara aku dan Sohee maupun Sehun dan Daeun—"

"Aku benar-benar mengerti, lagipula siapa aku? Aku hanya calon tunanganmu dan orang yang tinggal di rumahmu, semua di antara kita adalah pura-pura seperti katamu bukan? Terima kasih, tapi sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu Jongin-ah." Tanpa menunggu balasan Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung mempercepat langkah menuju kelasnya.

Ia duduk dan bersyukur kalau Kim _seonsaengnim_ belum datang, Luna memperhatikannya yang terlihat lesu. "Kyungsoo-ya, ada apa?" tanya Luna perhatian, namun Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng. "_You look so messed._" Komentar Seulgi, tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Aku harap kau baik-baik saja.." tambah Luna.

"Ya.. aku harap juga begitu."

**TBC**

**Review jusseyo?^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: ****Beautiful**  
**Cast: ****Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yifan, Shim (Do) Changmin****  
Other Cast: **Exo, Got7, BigBang, YGartists, SMartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **GS, , Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **3260  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

"Selidiki wanita bernama Tiffany Hwang, dan aku mau data tentangnya secepat mungkin."

"Tapi tuan.. tiba-tiba sekali? Bagaimana dengan ibu anda? Dan siapa Tiffany ini?" Yi Fan menatap Junho dan Junsu, dua orang kepercayaannya dengan pandangan sedikit kesal.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu, dan semua ini aku lakukan demi ibuku. Jongin menemukan data kalau ada sebuah foto membuktikan ibu Kyungsoo, Tiffany dan ibuku ada di acara yang sama. Ibuku dan ibu Kyungsoo cukup dekat, mungkin saja Tiffany ada hubungannya dengan ini. Ponsel _eomma_ tertinggal di hari ia menghilang, dan aku menemukan daftar panggilan dengan Tiffany. Dan laporan pesan terkirim, namun pesan itu sepertinya sudah lama terhapus. Kalau perlu, aku akan mengembalikan pesan-pesan itu."

"Apa anda mencurigai, Tiffany adalah dalang dari kepergian ibu anda? Tapi bagaimana bisa, seorang wanita menjadi dalang penculikan selama bertahun-tahun?" Yi Fan menyeringai, namun tak dipungkiri ia merasa kesal sedikit. "Di zaman seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin perempuan lebih baik daripada laki-laki maupun sebaliknya."

"Baik tuan."

"Aku harap.. aku bisa mempercayai kalian untuk yang kesekian kalinya,"

. . .

Sementara itu semenjak Daeun dan Sohee pindah ke sekolah Jongin, Kyungsoo tampak menjaga jarak dengan lelaki itu. Mereka memang berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama, namun diluar itu mereka tak banyak berbicara.

Salah, Jongin tetap berusaha mendekat pada Kyungsoo tapi gadis itu seolah memasang dinding pembatas tak kasat mata di antara mereka. Karena tak ada perkembangan maka Jongin memilih berkumpul bersama teman-temannya daripada Harus frustrasi karena Kyungsoo yang menjaga jarak darinya.

Begitu pula dengan hari ini, Kyungsoo sengaja pulang dengan Luna mendahului Jongin yang tampak asyik bermain bersama teman-temannya. Tapi ia tidak pulang, Kyungsoo malah menuju _cafe._ Ya, ia sudah lama sekali tidak ke _cafe _milik Irene, ia merasa bersalah pada perempuan tersebut. Mengenai pekerjaan di stasiun gas, ia sudah mengirim surat pengunduran diri, tapi di _cafe _itu ia masih terdaftar sebagai pegawai.

Klining!

Lonceng _cafe _itu berbunyi ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintunya, ia menghirup aroma kopi yang khas memenuhi indera penciumannya. Kyungsoo menatap wanita cantik yang berdiri di balik mesin kasir. "_Eonnie!_" pekiknya semangat, Irene yang awalnya menatap mesin kasir di depannya segera menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu, kau kemana?" Irene langsung memeluknya, Kyungsoo hanya menampilkan raut wajah bersalah. "_Mianhae eonnie, _ceritanya begitu panjang." Sesalnya, "Tidak apa-apa, ayo duduk dan ceritakan masalahmu padaku."

Mereka berjalan ke tempat duduk di dekat jendela, Kyungsoo memandang ke sekeliling. "Hongbin mana? Aku tidak melihatnya, apa dia tidak masuk?" Irene hanya terkekeh, "Hongbin patah hati saat tahu kau bertunangan dengan Jongin, kau tega sekali menghancurkan perasaannya Kyungsoo-ya. Hari ini ia izin, mungkin ia sudah memiliki firasat kalau kau akan datang. Lagipula, beruntungnya kau bertunangan dengan Kim Jongin. Teman-temanku patah hati,"

"Itu salah paham.. aku dan Jongin, tidak benar-benar bertunangan." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi murung. Irene menatap Kyungsoo terkejut, "_Waeyo?_" tanya Irene bingung, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan menceritakannya pada Irene. Ia rasa, saat ini ia hanya bisa membagi segalanya pada Irene.

Akhirnya ia menceritakan bagaimana orangtua Jongin menjodohkannya dengan anak bungsu mereka, bagaimana orangtua Jongin mengetahui dimana ayahnya berada, fakta bahwa ayahnya sakit, tinggal di rumah Jongin, hingga ia bertemu dengan Tiffany. Wanita yang tidak ingin ia temui lagi, semua fakta itu ia ceritakan dengan lengkap pada Irene.

"Lalu.. apa yang menjadi masalah? Bukankah Jongin ingin membantumu memberi pelajaran pada Tiffany-ssi?"

"Tidak semudah itu _eonnie,_ Jongin.. baginya pertunangan ini hanya status, dan bodohnya aku pikir aku mencintainya?" gumam Kyungsoo, sungguh ia tidak tahu sejak kapan tapi sosok Jongin yang mewarnai hari-harinya, membuatnya luluh juga. Dan rasa sakit itu menekannya, Jongin seolah-olah mempermainkannya, mengatakan cinta tapi lelaki itu berkata bahwa hubungan mereka hanya status.

Irene menatap Kyungsoo iba, Kyungsoo sudah seperti adik baginya. "Aku mencintainya, _eottokhae eonnie?_" tanya Kyungsoo, ia benar-benar terlihat bingung, Irene tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo memiliki sisi rapuh seperti ini.

"Katakan kau menyukainya, hanya itu satu-satunya cara. Kau Harus mendapatkan kepastian dari laki-laki itu, sebelum terlambat Kyungsoo-ya. Sebelum kau jatuh lebih dalam," Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya mendengar nasihat Irene, "_Arasseo, gumawo eonnie._"

Irene mengangguk, "Selesaikan masalahmu, dan kau tahu aku selalu ada bukan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum karena Irene memahami posisinya, Ia pun berpamitan dan berjalan dengan langkah pelan menuju pintu keluar. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menabrak bahu seseorang, ia menundukkan kepalanya singkat sebelum melangkah keluar.

"Do Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo-ya _wae geurae?_" suara itu, ternyata Hongbin, sepertinya lelaki itu baru saja datang. "_Anni, gwaenchana._" Jawabnya lirih, "_Geotjimal,_ kalau kau baik-baik saja aku tidak akan menemuimu di tempat ini. Ada apa?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Hongbin menghela nafas, "Baik, kau boleh pergi. Tapi, kau masih sahabatku, jadi berikan aku nomor atau akunmu yang bisa kuhubungi." Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah karena Hongbin sedikit memahaminya, ia mengeluarkan ponsel barunya dan memberitahukan Hongbin akunnya. "_Gumawo _Hongbin-ah, _nan galkke._"

"Eum, hati-hati di jalan. Kau pulang sendiri?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya ke Hongbin.

Kyungsoo sengaja memutar dan melewati rumah lamanya yang kosong dan gelap, meski tampak sedikit tak terawat tapi Kyungsoo masih mengingat memori yang terjadi di rumah besar itu. Semudah ini takdir menghubungkannya dengan orang lain, dan semudah ini pula takdir mempermainkannya.

Gadis itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi, langit mulai gelap, pertanda hujan akan turun. Ia terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan rintik hujan yang perlahan turun membasahi bumi, Kyungsoo melirik halte yang ramai oleh orang-orang yang berusaha berteduh dari lebatnya hujan.

Ia tersenyum, pemandangan itu mengingatkannya akan kehidupan lamanya. Kyungsoo bernostalgia, hingga tak sadar mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di sampingnya. "Do Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo menoleh, ia melihat Yi Fan sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan payung berwarna biru gelap di tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan? Kenapa tidak berteduh?!"

"Aku—"

"Ayo ikut aku," Yi Fan langsung menarik Kyungsoo dan memayungi gadis itu memasuki mobilnya, Kyungsoo merasa bersalah membuat jok mobil Yi Fan basah. "Kau ini, kenapa hujan-hujanan? Bagaimana kalau kau sakit?" tanya Yi Fan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya karena khawatir.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, "Ada masalah?" tanya Yi Fan lagi. 'Apa aku begitu mudah dibaca? Kenapa semua orang tahu aku sedang memiliki masalah? Apa aku semudah itu dibaca?' batin Kyungsoo kesal, Yi Fan masih menatap Kyungsoo. "Sedikit." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari tatapan menyelidik Yi Fan.

"Tidak ingin pulang?" tanya Yi Fan, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku akan membawamu berputar-putar, dan akan membawamu pulang jam 5 _eotte_?" tawar Yi Fan, Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk semangat. "_Gumawo, sunbaenim.._"

Yi Fan melirik Kyungsoo jenaka, Kyungsoo menatapnya balik penuh tanda tanya. "_Anni, _kita sudah mengenal cukup lama tapi kau masih memanggilku seformal itu, aneh rasanya." Kyungsoo menunduk, "Aku pernah memanggil _sunbae_ dengan _oppa_ sesekali kok. Tapi rasanya tidak sopan,"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku lebih suka yang itu. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Yi Fan khawatir, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, justru aku sedikit senang karena otakku jadi ikut dingin."

"_Mwoya?_ Ada masalah apa memang?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting, untungnya tadi aku mendapat sedikit pencerahan disana. Ah iya, bagaimana kabar Lami?" tanya Kyungsoo, Yi Fan sadar gadis di sebelahnya ini berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Baik. Ah, aku ingat sesuatu. Kyungsoo-ya.. ibuku mengenal Tiffany-ssi, ia adalah panggilan terakhir yang ada di ponsel ibuku, ponsel ibuku tidak terbawa olehnya di hari ibuku menghilang. Dan ada banyak laporan pesan terkirim pada nomor Tiffany-ssi, tapi pesan itu telah terhapus."

"B-Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak ingin menduga terlalu cepat, tapi aku berharap ibuku baik-baik saja."

"Dan aku berharap Tiffany-ssi bukan dalang dibalik semua ini, karena aku tidak ingin membencinya lebih dalam." Yi Fan menyetujui kata-kata Kyungsoo, sejujurnya ia baru saja menemui petugas yang bisa mengembalikan pesan ponsel yang telah terhapus, sayangnya ia Harus menunggu selama dua hari untuk bisa mendapatkan hasilnya.

Dan ia telah mencari tahu hubungan ketiga wanita tersebut, kalau saja Tiffany-ssi merencanakan sesuatu pada ibunya, ia tidak ingin ibunya terluka apalagi sampai bunuh diri seperti ibu Kyungsoo.

"Jongin hari ini nampak berbeda, dia kacau, kalau aku boleh tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?" tanya Yi Fan, Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa _oppa, _tidak perlu khawatir."

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul lima kurang sepuluh menit Yi Fan menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediaman Jongin, ia menatap wajah tidak rela Kyungsoo tapi ia juga tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengantarkan gadis itu pulang ke rumahnya. Yi Fan memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah mewah Jongin. "Ah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung kemari." Gumam Yi Fan, ia sengaja memberhentikan mobilnya agak jauh dari gerbang rumah keluarga Jongin.

"_Kamsahamnida, oppa._" Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa semangat, Yi Fan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak masalah, dan jangan lupa mandi air hangat Kyungsoo-ya. Jangan sampai sakit, _arasseo_?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menutup pintu mobil Yi Fan. Ia melangkah masuk ke rumah Jongin dan mengernyit aneh, tumben Soyou tidak membukakan pintu.

Ia melangkah pelan tidak ingin dicurigai siapapun, dan beruntungnya Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di apartemen pribadinya.

"Darimana saja kau?" Kyungsoo langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara dingin dari belakangnya, ia melihat Jongin yang melipat tangannya di dada. Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo yang pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. "A—Aku.." jawab Kyungsoo tersendat, namun Jongin tetap menampilkan tatapan mata tajam andalannya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang sesore ini? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?!"

"Memang kenapa?!" bentak Kyungsoo balik, Jongin langsung terkejut begitu Kyungsoo balas membentaknya. "Aku lelah." Dan tanpa menunggu balasan Jongin gadis itu langsung melangkah ke kamarnya. "Sial.."

Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam, ia kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi dan duduk di bawah pancuran air _shower._ Membiarkan air hangat mengguyur tubuhnya, berusaha melupakan apa yang membebaninya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin orang-orang benar, kamar mandi adalah tempat yang paling pas untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Hampir dua puluh menit sudah Kyungsoo berdiam diri di bawah pancuran air, hingga ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan melepas bajunya yang basah kuyup. Kemudian mandi dengan normal, ia keluar kamar mandi sepuluh menit kemudian. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Kyungsoo memutuskan berbaring tidur di tempat tidurnya. Berharap ketika ia terbangun, segala masalahnya telah usai.

. . .

Nada sambung telepon akhirnya terganti oleh sebuah suara, suara wanita. Aku mengernyit, biasanya Chanyeol _hyung_ tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh ponselnya. Bahkan tidak juga aku dan _eomma_ sekalipun. "_Yeobboseyyo? Ada apa Jongin-ah?_" aku mengenal suara ini, Baekhyun _nuna,_ sepertinya Chanyeol _hyung_ benar-benar berubah. Baekhyun _nuna_ adalah cinta sejatinya.

"_Nuna?_ Kenapa ponsel _hyung_ ada padamu? Dimana _hyung?_" tanyaku, aku duduk di meja kerjaku, menatap jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan malam yang gelap gulita. "_Chanyeol baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi, kita sedang makan malam. Chanyeol, Jongin mencarimu._"

"_Loudspeaker saja, toh suasana sedang sepi._" Aku mendengar Chanyeol _hyung_ memerintah, aku menggigit bibir, _hyung_ tidak peka sekali, aku kan sedang ingin curhat serius. "_Hyung, _kenapa di _loudspeaker?_ Aku mau cerita, aku malu.." gumamku.

"_Wae? Tentang Kyungsoo, tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku dan Baekhyun bisa membantu._" Karena tak punya pilihan akhirnya aku memilih bercerita. "Kyungsoo menghindariku _hyung,_ _hyung_ tahu Sohee? Dia menghindariku semenjak Sohee pindah ke sekolah kami, aku tidak tahu apa yang Harus aku lakukan. Aku sudah menjelaskan kalau di antara aku dan Sohee tidak ada apa-apa."

"_Sohee? Kenapa dia pindah ke sekolahmu? Kalau kau tidak suka, bilang saja pada eomma agar mengirim anak itu kembali ke sekolah lamanya,"_ saran Chanyeol _hyung,_ oh iya kenapa tidak terpikirkan? Sekolah itu kan milikku. "_Tunggu, kau menyukainya Jongin? Kau menyukai Kyungsoo? Aku kira kalian saling membenci?"_ tanya Baekhyun _nuna._

Aku menghela nafas, "Aku juga tidak tahu, semua terjadi begitu saja. Tapi.. tapi dia tidak mempercayaiku, salahku juga mengancamnya kalau semua itu hanya status. Aku termakan ucapanku sendiri," gumamku lesu.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tawa _hyung_ku, "_Dedieo, akhirnya kau jatuh cinta juga Jongin, setelah sekian lama."_ Aku memutar bola mata malas, kapan _hyung_ku ini bisa serius? "_Kalau begitu buktikan padanya Jongin-ah, bagi perempuan cinta itu tidak sekedar di lisan. Butuh bukti, buktikan selagi masih ada waktu. Bagaimana kalau dia menyukai orang lain terlebih dahulu?_"

Aku merenung memikirkan kata-kata Baekhyun _nuna, _dia benar, bagaimana kalau seandainya Kyungsoo menyukai Yi Fan _hyung_ terlebih dahulu? "_Nuna,_ kau benar! Terima kasih, aku akan mengatakannya segera, terima kasih _nuna,_ lain kali aku akan meminta saran darimu saja daripada dari _hyung_ku yang tidak berguna."

"_YA! KIM JONGIN!_" aku terkekeh mendengar teriakan Chanyeol _hyung,_ "_Jangan memanjakannya chagi, dia itu benar-benar._" Chanyeol _hyung _mengomel, dan aku memilih memutus panggilan sepihak.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamarku, mencoba membukanya tapi pintunya terkunci. Aku melirik jendela yang ada di kamar tersebut, dan memilih masuk lewat jendela, astaga aku benar-benar seperti pencuri. Aku mengendap masuk dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang terlelap dengan selimut yang ia pakai hingga leher.

"Dingin?" tanyaku pelan, aku mengusap dahinya, astaga badannya panas! "Gadis bodoh, kenapa kau hujan-hujanan? Darimana kau? Kenapa kau bisa sakit?" gumamku panik, aku tidak pernah mengurus orang sakit, aku tidak tahu apa yang Harus aku lakukan.

_Drrt.. drrt.._

Getaran ponsel mengejutkanku, aku melirik ponsel putih milik Kyungsoo. Ada puluhan pesan dari orang yang sama, lelaki bernama Lee Hongbin. Sepertinya lelaki yang menemuinya waktu itu di sekolah.

**Hongbin: _Do Kyungsoo gwaenchana? _**4:35 pm

**Hongbin: _Kenapa tidak membalas? _**4:37 pm

**Hongbin: _Kau sudah pulang? _**4:40 pm

**Hongbin: _Hujan, cepat pulang, aku khawatir. _**4:42 pm

**Hongbin: _Ya! Meskipun kau tak menyukaiku, setidaknya aku masih sahabatmu. Beritahu aku keadaanmu, pulang sekarang Do Kyungsoo! _**4:45 pm

**Hongbin: _Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku akan menghajar Kim Jongin atau siapapun yang membuatmu terluka, aku bersumpah. _**4:50 pm

**Hongbin: _Kau tidak ingin membaca pesanku atau bagaimana? _**5:20 pm

**Hongbin: _Sudah pulang? Kabari aku kalau kau baik-baik saja. _**6:05 pm

Dengan iseng, Jongin membalas pesan tersebut. Ia mengetikkan beberapa kata di ponsel Kyungsoo, dan menyimpan ponsel tersebut. "_Jaljja, nae geudae._" Bisik Jongin, lalu memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang dan memilih tidur di samping gadis yang paling ia cintai tersebut.

. . .

Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya begitu berat dan pening, juga tenggorokannya yang kering seperti terbakar dahaga. Ditambah lagi sesuatu yang berat melingkarinya, dengan sedikit paksaan Kyungsoo membuka mata, dan langsung disambut teriknya cahaya matahari.

"Eung.." erangnya, ia sadar sudah terlambat baginya untuk masuk sekolah, dan hari ini ia tidak memiliki rencana pergi ke sekolah. Begitu ia sadar seratus persen, Kyungsoo menangkap siluet _namja_ tampan dengan kaos putih berbaring tepat beberapa senti di depannya. Secara reflek Kyungsoo mundur beberapa jengkal, dan mengerang dalam hati ketika melihat Kim Jongin tidur di depannya.

'Kenapa dia tidur bersamaku?! Bagaimana ia bisa masuk kamarku?!' Kyungsoo melirik, dan beruntung pakaiannya masih terpasang dengan benar. Kyungsoo memegang dahinya, dan terasa aneh, ia mencabut sesuatu yang menempel dengan janggal di dahinya. Sebuah plester demam bergambar beruang, Kyungsoo mengernyit dan ia baru sadar itu adalah plester demam yang dikhusukan untuk bayi.

"Ya ampun.." geramnya malas, siapa yang berpikir menempelkan plester demam khusus bayi di keningnya? Dengan penuh pertimbangan, Kyungsoo menggoncang tubuh Jongin. "Jongin-ah.." panggil Kyungsoo pelan, tak seperti sebelumnya Jongin langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Lelaki itu mengucek matanya yang memerah karena baru saja bangun tidur, seperti balita saja.

"Eo, sudah pagi?" tanya Jongin entah pada siapa. "Bangun.. sudah siang." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, dan langsung tersenyum. "Kau sudah baikan? Kau demam semalaman," Jongin mengarahkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Kyungsoo, gadis itu tidak sempat menghindar, Jongin tersenyum kecil begitu menyadari suhu tubuh Kyungsoo tak sepanas semalam.

"Demammu sudah reda, syukurlah. Istirahatlah, setelah ini aku bawakan sarapan."

"Tidak perlu.."

"Kenapa tidak? Kau tanggung jawabku,"

"Jongin.. sudahlah." Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Jongin dengan perasaan sedikit kesal, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Do Kyungsoo dengarkan aku, mungkin ini bukan hal yang menyenangkan untukmu, bukan juga hal yang mungkin pernah kau harapkan di hidupmu. Tapi aku, lupakan semua ucapanku saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku baru sadar, waktu bisa mengubah segalanya, waktu bisa mengubah usia, sifat, tingkah laku, kebiasaan, perasaan, rasa benci menjadi sebaliknya yaitu cinta. Mungkin kau tak percaya atau tak ingin percaya, tapi sungguh, yang aku ingin lihat di setiap hari itu kau, aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Kyungsoo terdiam, Jongin berbaring menghadapnya dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku mungkin tak sekeren Yi Fan _hyung _ di matamu, aku mungkin menyebalkan, tapi apakah kau tidak ingin memberi aku kesempatan? _I really love you, _hingga semuanya terasa menyakitkan ketika kau tidak mempercayaiku. Apa kau mau, menerimaku?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tidak berubah dari posisinya, kemudian gadis itu melepaskan telapak tangannya dari Jongin, dan sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo menghujani Jongin dengan pukulan-pukulan ringan. "K—Kau..kau orang paling bodoh yang pernah aku temui, kenapa kau mempermainkanku? Kau kira aku tidak menderita? Apa menyebalkan itu nama tengahmu? Sudah berapa lama aku menunggumu Jongin? Kau benar-benar—"

Pukulan Kyungsoo terhenti begitu sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya, Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Kyungsoo memegang bagian depan baju Jongin, dan berusaha menikmati ciuman tersebut. "_Saranghae, _nona pemarah."

"_Nado saranghae, _tuan menyebalkan."

. . .

Kyungsoo berusaha menghentikan Jongin yang seakan ingin memborong satu toko, ia berulang kali meminta maaf pada pegawai-pegawai toko yang melihatnya dan Jongin terus berperang pendapat. "Ya! Itu terlalu banyak! Memang kita mau pindah rumah?!" kesal Kyungsoo sambil berupaya mengembalikan baju-baju yang dibeli Jongin.

"Memang kenapa? Aku sudah bilang pada Joonmyeon _hyung_ kok kalau aku akan ambil banyak," Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, hari ini Jongin berencana mengajaknya mengunjungi _haraboeji_nya yang akhir-akhir ini memilih tinggal di kota kecil yang masih merupakan wilayah dari Britania Raya, Inggris, yaitu kota Edinburgh, kota tua yang terletak di negara Skotlandia.

Jujur saja, Kyungsoo tak tahu-menahu kalau di dunia ini ada kota bernama Edinburgh. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi mengunjungi negara-negara kecil, Jongin bilang kakeknya butuh suasana tenang yang susah ia dapatkan di Seoul.

"Ini musim dingin, pakai jaket tebal, aku tidak mau kau sakit." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin jengah, ia baru sadar kalau kekasihnya ini benar-benar _overprotective_ dan cerewet tingkat tinggi. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, ia juga sedikit merasa tertarik, bertemu dengan Kim Soo Man adalah hal yang mendebarkan.

"_Kajja _kita berangkat!"

"Kapan?!"

"Sekarang." Jawab Jongin enteng, dan langsung menggandeng Kyungsoo masuk mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke bandara sebelum Kyungsoo sempat protes. Kyungsoo masih terkagum, ini kali pertamanya ia naik pesawat setelah sekian lama, terakhir kali ia naik pesawat juga hanya ke Jeju-do, liburan terakhirnya bersama orangtuanya.

Kyungsoo menatap jendela pesawat dengan perasaan kagum, awan yang tampak seperti kapas menarik perhatiannya. "Katanya kau anak orang kaya, tapi tingkahmu seperti anak yang hidup di hutan dan baru pertama kali ke kota." Komentar Jongin pedas, Kyungsoo menendang kaki Jongin dengan kejam. Biar mereka sudah meresmikan hubungan tetap saja tidak bisa berubah menjadi akur, mungkin itu cara mereka menunjukkan perasaan.

"Jongin-ah.. apa Edinburgh jauh dari Rusia?"

"Cukup jauh, ada apa memang?"

"Tidak.. aku hanya terpikirkan _appa_ku, aku ingin menemuinya walau sekali saja. Apa _appa_mu tidak mengizinkan?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap, Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut. "_Appa _pasti tahu lebih baik, mungkin saja _appa_ benar, ini belum saatnya bagi kalian untuk bertemu."

Kyungsoo memilih membaringkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Jongin, dan menikmati perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir satu hari lamanya itu.

. . .

"_Gomapseumnida._" Yi Fan mengucap terima kasih pada petugas yang membantunya mengembalikan pesan yang sempat terhapus dari ponsel ibunya, petugas itu memberikan catatan pesan terhapus dalam bentuk lembaran kertas _print out._

Yi Fan memasukkan kertas-kertas itu ke dalam tasnya dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju klub milik Sehun, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia menuju klub milik salah satu sahabatnya itu. Padahal ini masih sore, belum jam klub beroperasi.

Ia memberhentikan mobilnya dan turun sambil membawa berkas tersebut, pegawai yang melihatnya sedikit terkejut. "Tuan Wu?" sapa salah satu pegawai, mereka cukup jarang melihat Yi Fan datang ke klub sendiri tanpa sahabatnya yang lain. Dan di antara sahabat Sehun, Yi Fan lah yang paling jarang ke klub karena kadar toleransi alkoholnya yang rendah.

Yi Fan hanya tersenyum dan memilih langsung melangkah ke bagian VIP, hanya dengan menunjukkan kartu member semua pegawai tampak sudah sangat mengenalnya. Diam-diam pegawai yang menyapa Yi Fan tadi menghubungi Sehun. "Tuan, TuanWu Yi Fan datang sendiri ke klub. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

_"Apa? Yi Fan hyung hyung? Maldo andwae, baiklah aku akan segera kesana._" Sehun langsung memutuskan panggilan dan salah satu suruhan Sehun itu bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sementara itu Yi Fan duduk dan mengeluarkan kertas berisi data-data riwayat pesan ibunya bersama Tiffany. Yi Fan sengaja tidak menyentuh botol bir di hadapannya dan hanya terfokus pada kertas tersebut.

**_From: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Victoria eonnie, kau ingat bukan kalau hari ini kita ada acara bertemu?_

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Kau benar, akan aku tunggu di agensi._

**_From: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Arasseo._

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Tiffany, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana kau mengenal Changmin-ssi? Kenapa kau menatap suami Taeyeon seperti itu?_

**_From: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Jangan bilang siapa-siapa eonnie, sebenarnya aku telah dari lama menyukai Changmin-ssi._

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Apa kau bilang?! Bagaimana bisa? Taeyeon dan keluarganya lah yang sudah menyelamatkanmu, kenapa kau berbalik menusuknya dari belakang?_

**_From: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Eonnie berlebihan, cinta orang itu tidak sejati. Lagipula, aku tidak keberatan jika hanya dijadikan istri kedua. Anakku juga butuh appa setelah lelaki sialan itu meninggalkanku._

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya!_

Yi Fan membalik kertas tersebut, ia tahu masalah yang sesungguhnya baru saja terjadi. Disitulah awal pertengkaran ibunya dengan wanita bernama Tiffany tersebut. Dengan menahan rasa marah Yi Fan mulai membaca kembali, ia marah tak untung dirinya sendiri namun sekaligus untuk Kyungsoo.

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Fany, mengapa bisa karir Taeyeon yang telah ia bangun bertahun-tahun menghadapi masalah sebesar ini? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, ia sahabatku dan aku mengenal kalau ia selalu melakukan segalanya sebaik-baiknya. Apa kau ada di balik semua ini?_

**_From: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Ya, eonnie benar. Aku mengklaim produknya sebagai milikku dan meluncurkannya lebih awal, sekaligus menarik pelanggan ke butikku. Eonnie benar, aku serakah, aku tidak bisa menerima ia mendapatkan segala yang ingin aku dapatkan._

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Kau benar-benar s*alan, perempuan tidak tahu diuntung! Pasti Taeyeon buta ketika menolongmu dulu!_

**_From: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Memang eonnie mau apa? Membalas dendam padaku demi Taeyeon eonnie?_

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Kalau perlu mengirimmu ke penjara._

Pesan itu berakhir sampai situ, hingga beberapa hari berlalu Tiffany tidak membalas pesan Victoria. Yi Fan hampir meremukkan gelas bir membaca pesan tanpa perasaan milik Tiffany.

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Ya! Gijibae(b*tch)! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan sahabatku?! Ternyata Taeyeon membunuh dirinya sendiri karena kau! Kau benar-benar!_

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Ya! Jawab! Kau Harus bertanggung jawab, aku akan melaporkan segala kecuranganmu pada polisi!_

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Kau tak bisa membaca pesanku?!_

**_From: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Memang polisi bisa apa? Eonnie mau bilang aku membunuhnya? Aku sama sekali tidak membunuhnya, menyentuhnya dengan seujung jari saja tidak. Bussiness life is cruel, Victoria eonnie._

**_To: Tiffany010xxxx_**

_Kita lihat apa kau bisa memberi penjelasan di kantor polisi nanti._

Dan itu merupakan akhir dari pesan yang dikirim oleh Victoria untuk Tiffany, dan tanggal terkirim pesan itu merupakan hari dimana ibu Yi Fan menghilang. Membuat Yi Fan yakin seratus persen wanita itu ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya ibu Yi Fan.

_Drrt.. drrt_

Yi Fan merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil ponsel berwarna silver miliknya, lalu mengangkat telepon dari Junho –orang kepercayaannya- baru dua hari tapi Junho telah menghubunginya lagi.

"_Yeobboseyyo, Yi Fan-ssi, aku menemukan catatan perjalanan Tiffany-ssi dua tahun lalu menuju ke Inggris. Tepatnya perbatasan antara Inggris dengan Skotlandia, dan perjalanan itu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi di biro travel yang mencatat kepergian Tiffany-ssi, tiket dipesan untuk tiga orang, satu laki-laki dan dua wanita termasuk Tiffany-ssi sendiri. Ada kemungkinan besar salah satu wanita tersebut adalah ibu anda,"_

Yi Fan berdeham, "Kalau begitu cari data lebih lengkapnya termasuk alamatnya, dan aku akan menyuruh Jongin mengecek daerah itu karena ia ada disana."

Klek!

Lelaki itu menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berdiri di depan pintu VIP dengan tatapan khawatir, Yi Fan hanya menyapanya dengan senyuman. "Junho _hyung,_ aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti." Sehun duduk di samping Yi Fan, tangannya sudah bersiap menjangkau botol bir Yi Fan sebelum lelaki itu mencegahnya.

"Ini milikku." Yi Fan langsung melepaskan tangannya, "Tumben _hyung_ kesini? Ada apa? Dan apa itu?" Sehun menatap kertas di hadapan Yi Fan dengan curiga, tapi Yi Fan hanya tersenyum kecil dan memasukkan kertas tersebut ke tasnya lagi. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting,"

. . .

Kyungsoo menatap rumah di hadapannya dengan takjub, seumur ia hidup ia baru melihat rumah yang seperti itu nyata. Tidak, rumah itu bukan rumah mewah maupun mansion besar. Rumah itu kecil, dindingnya dari batu, cerobong asap juga tampak mencolok karena mengepulkan asap. Rumah itu kecil dengan halaman yang asri dan pintu kayu yang mungil juga, persis seperti rumah dalam dongeng.

"_Haraboeji _menyukai arsitektur seperti ini," gumam Jongin ketika melihat wajah kagum Kyungsoo, ia menggeret koper miliknya dan milik Kyungsoo dengan sedikit susah karena melewati jalan setapak menuju pintu bangunan.

Tanpa mengetuk Jongin langsung membuka pintu utama, sepertinya sang pemilik rumah sudah mengetahui kalau akan ada tamu yang tiba. Dan begitu pintu terbuka Kyungsoo bertambah kagum, dari depan rumah itu terlihat sangat mungil, tapi sesungguhnya rumah itu cukup luas dan mewah dengan langit-langit yang tinggi dan lantai kayu yang berderit ketika seseorang melangkah di atasnya. Ada tangga melingkar yang akan membawa mereka menuju lantai dua.

"Jongin?"

Jongin langsung melangkah ke sumber suara, ada sebuah ruangan terbuka di ujung rumah, ruangan itu dipenuhi figur-figur maupun miniatur mainan yang disusun rapi di atas rak kaca. "_Haraboeji,_ aku datang dengan Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo?" sang kakek yang awalnya duduk di atas kursi yang bisa berputar menoleh, lelaki itu tak nampak setua umurnya. "Ah, gadis yang diceritakan orangtuamu itu." Sang kakek hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tajam yang terkesan mengintimidasi –ciri khas Keluarga Song-

Kyungsoo memutuskan melangkah mendekat, "_Annyeonghasseyo_ Kyungsoo _imnida,_ senang bertemu anda Soo Man-ssi." Ia membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat, "Ya, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kau akan bertahan dengan anak dingin seperti dia," sang kakek menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya, Jongin hanya menunduk menatap lantai.

Setelah berbincang sesaat Jongin akhirnya mengajak Kyungsoo untuk meletakkan barang-barang mereka di kamar tamu yang terletak di lantai dua, dan rumah itu ternyata menyimpan arsitektur mewah di dalamnya. "Kakekmu suka barang-barang mewah dan mainan?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Kakekku mengoleksi _figure_ maupun miniatur untuk memenuhi kesenangan pribadinya, di rumah yang ada di Seoul bahkan lebih banyak. Istirahatlah, kita baru saja melakukan perjalanan jauh."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jongin berdering, dan Jongin langsung melangkah keluar begitu membaca nama pemanggil. Jongin berdiri di balkon, tanpa sadar Kyungsoo sedang berusaha mencuri dengar karena penasaran dengan sikap panik Jongin.

"Ada apa Yi Fan _hyung_?" samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar nama Yi Fan disebut, makin menguatkan rasa penasarannya. "Apa? Dia disini? Apa kau sudah memastikannya? Baik.. aku akan membantumu sebisaku,"

'Siapa?' gumam Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri, "Mungkin aku akan kembali dua hari lagi. Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha membantu sebisaku. Ya, teruslah melakukan sebisamu," begitu Jongin terlihat akan mengakhiri panggilan, Kyungsoo langsung melangkah cepat menuju tempat tidur agar Jongin tidak tahu ia mencuri dengar pembicaraannya. Tapi Kyungsoo salah, setelah menerima panggilan dari Yi Fan Jongin malah turun ke bawah.

. . .

Gerbang rumah sakit yang sudah dibangun semenjak abad ke-18 itu berdiri kokoh seolah menyambut setiap orang yang akan memasukinya, lelaki berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun itu melangkah dengan pelan menuju rumah sakit tersebut.

"_Excuse me sir.._" seorang perawat menghentikan langkah lelaki itu, tapi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum santai dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tanda pengenal dan membuat perawat tadi tersenyum dan mempersilahkan lelaki tadi masuk menuju tempat yang ingin ia tuju.

Ia berhenti di depan pintu berwarna putih, dengan memantapkan langkahnya Siwon –lelaki tadi- melangkah masuk, dan disambut oleh seorang laki-laki yang sedang membaca buku berbahasa Inggris dan bersandar pada sofa kamar inap VVIP tersebut.

"Siwon? Baru dua minggu yang lalu kau mengunjungiku?"

"Kau tidak suka aku mengunjungimu sering-sering? Dan, aku membawa kabar tentang putrimu." Lelaki tadi langsung meletakkan buku yang ia baca, "Kyungsoo? Bagaimana kabar anakku? Apa dia hidup dengan baik?" Siwon merasa lega, setidaknya hal yang ia bayangkan –kalau lelaki itu akan histeris begitu mendengar nama putrinya- tidak terjadi.

Siwon duduk di sofa tepat di sebrang lelaki tadi, "Kyungsoo baik-baik saja Changmin-ah, dia tinggal bersama kami sekarang. Dia merindukanmu, dan dia tidak membencimu seperti yang kau pikirkan." Cerita Siwon, Changmin hanya menatap lantai selama beberapa detik. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, oleh karena itu lekaslah sembuh. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu kembali, sudah hampir tiga tahun kalian berpisah." Changmin menatap jendela, "Aku belum tahu, tapi terima kasih sudah menjaga putriku satu-satunya."

"Kau Harus punya keinginan sembuh Changmin-ah, kau suka ada di tempat ini setiap saat? Tidakkah kau merindukan putrimu? Kyungsoo hidup menderita selama ini Changmin-ah, apa kau tidak memikirkan putrimu?"

Siwon menatap Changmin penuh harapan, tapi lelaki itu tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Aku sudah melakukan semampuku.. tapi mereka bilang aku masih belum bisa keluar," sesal Changmin, Siwon menghela nafas berat.

"Jongin menyukainya, tidak Jongin mencintainya, mencintai Kyungsoo putrimu."

"Apa?" raut wajah tegas Changmin berubah, Siwon tidak bisa mengartikan ekspresi apa itu.

"Aku awalnya berdusta pada mereka soal pertunangan, agar ada alasan Kyungsoo bisa tinggal bersama kami karena sebelumnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik. Tapi, mereka berakhir saling mencintai. Aku tidak ingin melihat anakku dihadapkan pada ketidakjelasan hubungan, jadi apa kau mengizinkan Jongin?"

Changmin tampak berfikir lama, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja sambil tetap menatap halaman rumah sakit dari jendela. "Bawa mereka menemuiku, dan aku akan memutuskannya nanti." Jawab Changmin datar, Siwon memaklumi sikap protektif Changmin. "Ya, aku usahakan. Karena mereka sedang ada di Edinburgh saat ini,"

. . .

"Jongin... ayo jalan-jalan, lusa kita Harus pulang, aku bosan." Rengek Kyungsoo, selama mengenal gadis itu Jongin belum pernah melihat gadis itu merengek meminta sesuatu seperti ini. Sesungguhnya ia ingin menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu, tapi permintaan dari Yi Fan _hyung_ membuatnya sedikit kepikiran.

"Tapi.." Jongin berusaha mengelak, "Ayolah Jongin-ah, sekali saja. Aku janji tidak akan minta apa-apa lagi, lagipula tidak setiap hari kita bisa ke luar negeri." Kyungsoo memegang lengan Jongin, dengan menghela nafas Jongin akhirnya memutuskan.

"Baiklah, ambil mantelmu." Jongin kalah oleh ekspresi menggemaskan Kyungsoo, dalam hati ia meminta maaf pada Yi Fan _hyung_. Mereka menuruni tangga dan menemui kakek Jongin yang sedang menonton berita di televisi. "_Haraboeji, _aku izin keluar sebentar."

Sang kakek menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tampak rapi, "Kalian mau kemana?" tanya kakek Jongin curiga, Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Mengelilingi Edinburgh, ini pertama kalinya aku ke luar negeri, apa boleh _haraboeji_?" sang kakek langsung mengalah melihat senyum Kyungsoo. "Ya, tapi jangan terlalu sore pulangnya. Suhu bisa turun dengan drastis, kalian bisa sakit."

Keduanya mengangguk dan langsung melangkah keluar, Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajak gadis itu memasuki stasiun untuk menaiki kereta yang akan membawa mereka menuju pusat kota. Sepanjang perjalanan bangunan-bangunan megah khas kerajaan dari abad-abad terdahulu menyapa mereka. "_Yeppeuda._" Gumam Kyungsoo, saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di dalam kereta, karena ingin lebih menikmati pemandangan.

"_Annio,_ kau lebih cantik." Gumam Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan aneh. "Kau memujiku? Sejak kapan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menahan tawa, baginya Jongin yang marah-marah dan jutek lebih normal. "Kau tak suka kupuji? Baiklah, aku tarik ucapanku kembali." Jawab Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas, dan bersandar di tubuh tegap Jongin. "_Gumawo,_ atas semua hal indah yang kau bagi padaku. Mungkin kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu, aku tidak akan pernah melihat semua ini."

"Hm, makanya jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan si Hongbin itu." Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin yang memasang ekspresi datar, "Astaga, kau masih memikirkan Hongbin? Perlu berapa kali aku jelaskan kami hanya teman, te-man! Jangan-jangan kau yang membajak media sosialku dan membalas Hongbin dengan kata-kata pedas? Aku sampai Harus berbohong padanya,"

Jongin tidak menjawab, tapi Kyungsoo dapat mengenali kalau lelaki itu sedang menahan bohong. "Dasar." Gerutu Kyungsoo kesal, kereta berhenti di stasiun yang mereka tuju. Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan keluar dan menyusuri trotoar di sepanjang kota festival Edinburgh, kota itu cukup rindang dengan taman-taman yang tertata apik sekaligus bangunan bekas kastil yang masih menjadi daya tarik utama negara Skotlandia.

Mereka berjalan-jalan di taman dan membeli beberapa _snack,_ sekaligus melihat-lihat pemandangan. Mereka duduk di bangku taman, "Kau tahu Jongin? Aku membawa ini," Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu yang asing di mata Jongin. Sebuah _stick_ kecil, "Apa itu?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu? Ini _selca stick,_ untuk mengambil _selca,_ aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan liburan ini tanpa mengabadikan momen penting." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo malas, "Aku tidak suka foto." Jawab Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo makin menganggap Jongin adalah jenis tipe lelaki pewaris tahta yang sangat tidak menarik.

"Sekali saja," Kyungsoo memanjangkan tongkat tersebut dan meletakkan ponselnya, lalu memasang mode kamera depan. "Jongin senyum!" Kyungsoo tersenyum imut menghadap kamera tapi Jongin hanya tersenyum ala kadarnya. "Ya! Apa-apaan? Jelek sekali, senyum Jongin senyum, janga terpaksa seperti itu."

Jongin berdecak, "Sudah aku bilang aku tidak suka foto, itu berarti aku juga tidak bisa foto." Kesal Jongin dengan wajah datar, "Tidak mau tahu, berusahalah sebisamu." Kyungsoo mengarahkan kameranya lagi dan mulai ber_selca_ ria dengan si tanpa ekspresi Jongin, dan lelaki itu benar-benar jaim hanya tersenyum tipis saja.

"Ini terakhir, satu.. dua.. tiga.."

Begitu _timer_ foto berakhir dan kamera mengabadikan momen mereka, Jongin yang tadi menahan senyum palsu langsung mencium pipi Kyungsoo. Membuat gadis berambut cokelat itu terkejut sekaligus merona. "Y—YA! Kim Jongin!"

"Yang itu untukku." Jongin langsung merampas ponsel Kyungsoo dan mengirim foto tadi ke ponselnya, dan menjadikan foto tersebut sebagai _wallpaper_nya. "Ayo cari kopi, aku kedinginan." Tanpa menunggu Kyungsoo, lelaki itu berjalan mendahului. Mereka melangkah menuju sebuah _cafe_ yang terletak di dekat persimpangan jalan.

_Cafe_ itu adalah _cafe_ milik orang Asia –sepertinya- karena ornamen yang dipajang di luar _cafe_ tersebut merupakan lambang-lambang negara yang ada di Asia seperti Jepang, Korea, Singapura, Indonesia, China, India dan negara-negara lain. Jongin tidak yakin apakah _cafe_ itu menjual kopi atau tidak, tapi sepertinya dia beruntung menemukan _cafe_ Asia yang mungkin akan menyajikan menu-menu dari Asia.

Ia membuka pintu kaca _cafe_ itu, dan samar-samar indera pendengarnya mendengar lagu berbahasa Jepang. Kyungsoo menyusul Jongin dengan cepat dan mendahului lelaki itu masuk. "Wah, indahnya, _there's something Asian here._" Puji Kyungsoo.

"Selamat datang!" sapa seseorang yang berdiri di balik kasir, sepertinya bukan orang Inggris maupun orang Skotlandia asli terdengar dari aksen yang digunakan wanita tersebut. Kyungsoo dan Jongin melangkah menuju kasir untuk memesan makanan yang ingin mereka nikmati, namun ketika seseorang di balik kasir itu mendongak mereka terkejut.

"V—Victoria _immo?_"

"Kyungsoo? Jongin?!"

**. . .**

**Tbc**

**Well actually tomorrow is my birthday, aduh aku tambah tua 18 tahun hiks wkwk. Ff ini kaya kado buat diri aku sendiri(?) jadi kado aku pake review kalian ya XD hehehe becanda kok becanda. Minta doanya ya biar unas aku tanggal 13 besok lancar, aamiin^^ terima kasih loh :D**

**Review jusseyo?^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: Beautiful**  
**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yi Fan, Do Changmin  
Other Cast: **EXO, Winner, iKon, BigBang, SMartists, YGartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Yaoi, Fantasy, Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **6416  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

"V—Victoria immo?"

"Kyungsoo? Jongin?!"

Kebetulan macam apa ini? Pikir Jongin, Kyungsoo, maupun Victoria berbarengan. Victoria pun berusaha bertindak profesional, "Kalian ingin pesan apa? Dan setelah itu kita Harus berbicara." Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan Jongin menyebutkan pesanan mereka. Victoria pun mengajak keduanya duduk di lantai atas _cafe_ karena suasananya lebih sepi, sehingga tidak ada orang lain yang akan mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalian tinggal di Edinburgh?" tanya Victoria berbasa-basi, "Tidak, Jongin hanya mengajakku liburan _immo._" Jawab Kyungsoo. "Liburan berdua?" tanya Victoria bingung, ia tahu Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki hubungan kekerabatan sebelumnya.

"Kami akan bertunangan _immo._" Jawab Jongin, Kyungsoo buru-buru ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dan _immo _sendiri, setelah dua tahun menghilang ternyata _immo_ ada disini? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?" Victoria menghela nafas panjang, lalu menunduk.

Wanita itu tampak merubah penampilannya, rambut cokelatnya dicat hitam, yang dulunya bergelombang sekarang menjadi lurus dan lebih pendek. "Tidak semudah itu, aku yakin kalian sudah tahu bukan apa yang terjadi? Aku takut, wanita itu akan menyerang keluargaku juga. Termasuk Lami,"

"Tidak, Yi Fan _hyung_ tidak selemah itu. Dia bisa melindungi _samchun_ dan Lami." Bantah Jongin, Victoria mengangguk. "Ya, Yi Fan memang kuat. Tapi dia lemah dan mudah terpancing emosi, kalau mereka tahu aku disini selamat, Tiffany tidak akan tinggal diam. Dan kau tahu satu hal Kyungsoo-ya? Ibumu tidak berniat bunuh diri, tidak sama sekali."

"A-Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung, Jongin pun menatap Victoria aneh. "Ibumu sakit waktu itu, kau tahu bukan dia sering mengeluh pusing? Itu karena dia kelelahan dan memikirkan karirnya, ia pergi ke dokter di Amerika dan mendapat bermacam-macam obat. Tapi diam-diam Tiffany menukar obat tersebut dengan obat lain dengan bentuk yang sama, yang dosisnya jauh lebih tinggi tetapi tidak memiliki khasiat menyembuhkan. Taeyeonnie meminumnya tetapi tidak ada perkembangan sehingga ia terus meminumnya sampai melampaui batas pemakaian, dan overdosis." Jelas Victoria panjang lebar.

Rahang Jongin mengeras, "Benarkah? Benarkah wanita itu sejahat ini?" Victoria mengangguk, "Dia sendiri yang bercerita padaku di malam ia membawaku ke Inggris, salah seorang utusannya menyuntikku anastesi secara lokal sehingga aku masih sadar tapi tidak mampu bergerak." Victoria memikirkan hari itu, dan mulai bercerita secara detail.

_Victoria merasa tubuhnya lemas dan pandangannya berubah buram, ia tidak bisa bergerak. Seolah-olah ada yang mematikan fungsi syarafnya, ia sadar kali ini ia sedang dalam sesuatu yang bergerak tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

_"__Para penumpang yang terhormat, selamat datang di penerbangan dengan tujuan London, ibukota Inggris. Penerbangan akan kita tempuh dalam waktu kurang lebih dua belas jam.."_

_Victoria ingin berteriak mendengar suara pramugari tersebut, ternyata ia sedang berada dalam pesawat! Dan celakanya, pesawat ini akan membawanya ke Inggris. Ia tidak memiliki apa-apa, tidak membawa paspor, visa, dompetnya entah berada dimana, dan tidak juga membawa ponsel. Victoria sadar ia sedang berada dalam penculikan. _

_Samar-samar Victoria dapat mendengar dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin sedang bercakap-cakap, dan suara sang wanita tak asing di telinganya. Sepertinya itu suara Tiffany? Tapi untuk apa Tiffany menculiknya? Victoria ingat tujuan sebelumnya, bahwa ia berniat melaporkan Tiffany ke polisi._

_"__Kau masih mengharapkan lelaki itu?" sang lelaki bertanya, terdengar helaan nafas Tiffany. "Tidak, dia mencintai wanita lain, lagipula aku dan dia tidak sederajat. Dia keturunan bangsawan dan aku sebelumnya adalah orang biasa, aku tidak tahu apa yang Harus aku katakan pada Daeun maupun Sohee. Dari dulu aku tidak pernah mengenalkan ayah mereka, dan sekarang mereka sudah akan masuk SMA, pasti mereka sudah tahu ada yang tidak beres."_

_Laki-laki tinggi dan tegap itu tertawa pelan, "Cinta sudah membutakanmu, dan kau menerima pernyataan cinta lelaki bernama Nichkhun itu padahal kalian tahu presentase kalian berakhir akan lebih besar. Lalu kau mau apa? Mencarikan ayah angkat untuk Daeun dan Sohee?"_

_Victoria merasa beruntung, meski tubuhnya tidak berdaya, tapi sepertinya Tiffany dan laki-laki itu tidak tahu kalau ia dapat mencuri dengar. "Aku terlalu naif saat itu Yunho oppa, tapi aku sekarang sudah bisa berjalan tegak lagi. Mungkin aku akan mencarinya, lagipula Changmin-ssi kan sudah tidak memiliki istri lagi."_

_Yunho tampak tidak menyukai jawaban Tiffany, ia rasa wanita di sampingnya ini bukan Tiffany yang pernah ia kenal. "Kau gila?! Dia suami Kim Taeyeon dan dia adalah sahabatmu, aku kira kau hanya ingin menempati posisi yang lebih tinggi dari wanita itu saja, ternyata kau juga menginginkan suaminya." Victoria menahan kesal mendengar semua itu, tapi apa daya ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa._

_"__Memang, baik Taeyeon eonnie maupun Victoria eonnie ini adalah sahabatku. Tapi aku tidak senaif dulu lagi, aku sadar terkadang kita perlu menjadi licik ketika kita berurusan dengan bisnis. Lagipula, oppa tahu kan siapa dalang dibalik kematian Taeyeon eonnie? Itu aku. Aku sengaja menukar obat-obatannya dengan obat yang memiliki dosis lebih tinggi dan tidak sesuai dengan petunjuk dokter. Dan oppa tidak perlu memberiku saran apa-apa, setelah kita meninggalkan Victoria eonnie di Inggris kita bisa pulang."_

_Yunho mendesis pelan, "Apa kau tidak ingin menyerahkan hak wali Daeun dan Sohee padaku?" Tiffany menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku masih bisa menghidupi mereka oppa, kalau kau menemukanku merangkak di depan rumahmu, barulah saat itu kau bisa mengulurkan tangan dan memberiku bantuan. Aku ingin membuktikan pada Nichkhun dan keluarganya kalau aku bisa bangkit. Lagipula oppa tahu, aku bisa bekerja sama dengan Yuri-ssi."_

_"__Terserah kau saja,"_

_"__Excuse me miss, apa wanita di samping anda tertidur?" salah seorang pramugari tiba-tiba bertanya pada Tiffany, mungkin curiga karena sedari tadi Victoria tidak bergerak. Victoria menaruh harapan agar pramugari itu sadar ia sedang dibius. "Ya, dia kakakku, dan dia sakit. Oh iya, aku pesan wheelchair, dia tidak dapat berjalan."_

_"__Benarkah?"_

_"__Tentu, apa kau tidak percaya?"_

_"__M—Maafkan saya, baik nanti akan saya bawakan wheelchair."_

_Setelah perjalanan melelahkan yang memakan waktu lebih dari setengah hari, akhirnya mereka menDarat di Daratan Inggris. Yunho langsung mendorong kursi roda Victoria dengan cepat ke mobil berwarna hitam yang sudah mereka siapkan. "Oppa cepat, sepertinya pengaruh biusnya akan berakhir. Dia bisa sadar dengan apa yang kita lakukan,"_

_Victoria tertawa kecil dalam hati, ternyata Tiffany tidak tahu kalau bius itu hanya mematikan syarafnya tetapi tidak membuatnya tidak sadar sepenuhnya. "Lalu apa rencanamu setelah meninggalkan wanita ini disini?"_

_"__Belum tahu, Victoria eonnie sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh besar untukku. Hanya ia berniat melaporkanku ke penjara, dia pasti tidak bisa kembali ke Korea. Kalau ia kembali ke Korea baru aku akan memikirkan rencana selanjutnya," Victoria berpikir keras, kalau begitu apapun yang terjadi ia tidak boleh kembali ke Korea dalam waktu dekat. Tiffany benar-benar tidak berperasaan, dan dipikiran Victoria diwarnai Yi Fan yang masih duduk di tingkat pertama SMA dan Lami yang bahkan baru berumur dua tahun._

_Beruntunglah Tiffany meninggalkannya di sebuah kota kecil, sepertinya itu rumah yang telah disewa oleh Tiffany. Setidaknya wanita itu masih berbaik hati tidak meninggalkannya sembarangan di jalan, setelah memastikan Tiffany pergi Victoria segera bangkit dan meminta bantuan ke orang-orang di sekitarnya, meski tidak lancar berbahasa Inggris setidaknya ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Dengan bantuan dari orang-orang sekitar itu sekaligus polisi, Victoria pindah menuju Skotlandia, negara yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Inggris._

_Hingga ia bertemu dengan orang China yang memiliki cafe bernuansa Asia, untung saja Victoria bisa berbahasa Mandarin dengan baik sehingga ia bisa bekerja di cafe tersebut hingga saat ini._

. . .

"_Immo,_ apa _immo _tahu Lami sakit?" tanya Jongin hati-hati, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin awalnya ia ingin menanyakan hal yang sama tapi ia tidak berani. "A—Apa? Sakit? Apa yang terjadi pada anakku?" tanya Victoria panik, ia benar-benar tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka lagi.

Jongin menatap Victoria dengan pandangan sedih, "Leukimia, masih stadium awal tetapi ia Harus terus mendapat perawatan kesehatan agar tidak bertambah parah. Ia mulai kehilangan rambutnya, dan ada beberapa kali Yi Fan _hyung_ Harus membawanya ke rumah sakit. Shi Yuan _samchun_ juga membeli rumah sakit untuk memudahkan Lami,"

Air mata menetes di pipi Victoria, "Anakku... apa aku Harus kembali kesana?" tanya Victoria bimbang, "Tentu _immo,_ mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi _immo_ Harus kembali dalam waktu dekat. Lagipula Yi Fan _oppa_ pasti sudah mampu melindungi anda,"

"Yi Fan _hyung_ juga sudah melacak kalau _immo_ ada di Skotlandia, aku sungguh beruntung dapat dengan cepat menemukan _immo._ Aku akan berdiskusi dengan _hyung_ dulu, kalau sudah tepat waktunya kami akan segera mengirim akomodasi untuk _immo _ke Korea. Dan mengirim Tiffany-ssi ke penjara untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya."

"_Gumawo_ Jongin-ah, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Tidak masalah _immo,_ ibu Jongin dan ibuku adalah sahabat anda, Yi Fan _oppa_ dan Lami juga seperti keluarga bagi kami."

. . .

Jongin menatap layar laptopnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan, ia baru saja melakukan panggilan video dengan Yi Fan. Dan benar saja Yi Fan tidak dapat menahan emosinya, untung ia ada di rumah sakit sehingga Yi Fan masih bisa tenang.

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar sambil membawa cokelat panas yang masih mengepul, ia meletakkan nampan berisi dua cangkir cokelat panas tersebut dan duduk di samping Jongin. "_Haraboeji_mu lucu juga, kami mengobrol banyak hal." Jongin menoleh menatap Kyungsoo, "_Mwo?_ Kau mengobrol dengan _haraboeji?_ Tidak aku sangka ada yang bisa mengobrol dengan kakek, dia terkadang sangat kejam dan omongannya pedas."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Entah, tapi dia ramah padaku." Jongin melirik cokelat panas itu, "Itu untukku kan?" tanyanya, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, itu untuk aku dua-duanya." Membuat Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Haha, ekspresimu lucu sekali! Tentu saja, minumlah aku tahu kau dibebani banyak hal dalam pikiranmu." Jongin mengangguk dan meraih salah satu cangkir lalu meminumnya. "Bagaimana Yi Fan _oppa_?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, Jongin meletakkan cangkirnya kembali.

"Marah tentu saja, tapi ia bisa menerima kalau _immo _tidak bisa pulang dalam waktu cepat. Setidaknya dia bersyukur _immo_ sudah ditemukan, tapi ia belum bilang apa-apa ke _samchun_ takutnya _samchun_ tidak bisa menahan diri. Mungkin dua minggu lagi _immo_ baru bisa kembali ke Korea, atau Yi Fan _hyung_ sendiri yang kemari bersama Lami."

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin. "_Jalhanda, uri_ Jongin!" pujinya, membuat Jongin bisa membentuk seulas senyum di bibirnya. "Ah, aku juga punya satu kabar lagi, dari _appa._" Jongin menjentikkan jarinya,teringat dengan pesan yang ia terima dari Siwon.

Lelaki itu merogoh saku untuk mencari ponselnya dan memberikan itu pada Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menatap penasaran. "Baca sendiri," kata Jongin. Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel hitam Jongin dan membaca pesan yang tertulis disana dalam hati.

"B—Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya, Jongin mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, aku harap kau senang."

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali, ia tersenyum bahagia. "_Saranghae, _Jongin."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Bisik Jongin lembut, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir gadisnya itu..

Cklek!

Serentak keduanya menoleh saat mendapati Kim Soo Man berdiri di depan pintu, keduanya menjauh secara bersamaan. "Biarpun kalian adalah sepasang kekasih, tapi kalian tetap masih anak SMA, _arasseo?!_ Jangan berani berlaku macam-macam di rumahku, ini rumahku, maka kalian Harus mengikuti aturanku."

"I—Iya kek.." balas keduanya bersamaan. Tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa tersenyum, ia membaca pesan dari Siwon sekali lagi.

**_From: Appa_**

**_Jongin, katakan pada Kyungsoo kalau kalian bisa menemui Changmin secepatnya setelah ujian. Ayah Kyungsoo ingin bertemu dengan putrinya dan dengan kau._**

. . .

Seulgi menatap Kyungsoo dengan aneh, sedari pagi anak itu tidak berhenti-berhenti tersenyum, padahal hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka ujian akhir semester dan setahu Seulgi Kyungsoo baru saja pulang dari liburan kemarin.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan selama liburan?"

"Tidak banyak, hanya menginap di rumah kakek Jongin dan jalan-jalan. Memang kenapa?" Seulgi menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa, hanya kau terlihat senang sekali. Jarang aku melihatmu seperti ini." Seulgi kembali fokus dengan buku di hadapannya, mencuri-curi waktu untuk belajar sebelum bel benar-benar berbunyi. Kyungsoo sendiri sudah cukup yakin, karena perasaan senang ia semalam belajar dengan giat.

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap bangku di sampingnya yang masih kosong, teman-temannya belum terlalu banyak yang hadir. Mungkin karena ujian masuk lebih siang, sehingga mereka lebih memilih berangkat lebih lambat dari biasanya. "Seulgi-ah, aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kalau Luna sudah datang suruh ia mengambil buku catatannya di tasku ya."

Seulgi hanya mengangguk, Kyungsoo melangkah ke toilet dengan cepat. Semenjak Jongin mengenalkannya sebagai kekasih lelaki itu, kebanyakan temannya jadi canggung. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin itu terjadi, tapi ada keuntungannya juga sih, orang-orang tidak memandangnya sebelah mata lagi.

Ia memasuki toilet dan keluar beberapa menit setelahnya, namun begitu ia keluar, ia terkejut mendapati Daeun dan Sohee sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Kyungsoo berusaha melewati mereka, tapi keduanya menghalangi langkahnya. "Minggir," gumam Kyungsoo.

Sohee menatap Kyungsoo kesal, "Kau berani menyuruh kami?" tanya Sohee, "Kenapa aku Harus tidak berani?" tanya Kyungsoo balik. Daeun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sinis, Kyungsoo sejujurnya merasa gentar pada mereka. Ia tidak pernah takut pada laki-laki, tapi ia malah takut pada perempuan, lucu sekali.

Ia teringat perkataan Wendy maupun teman-temannya yang lain kalau kakak beradik Kim ini tidak memiliki hati. _Well,_ wajar saja mengingat mereka dibesarkan oleh ibu yang juga tidak memiliki hati. "Tinggalkan Kim Jongin, Harusnya kau sadar siapa kau." Perintah Daeun, Kyungsoo menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam.

"Memang siapa aku? Mengapa aku tidak boleh bersama Jongin?"

"Kau? Kau hanya gadis yang beruntung bisa menumpang pada Jongin, padahal kau hanyalah anak desainer bernama Kim Taeyeon yang meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dan ayahmu tak jelas kabarnya ada dimana." Ejek Sohee.

Plakk!

Kyungsoo melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi Sohee, "Jaga ucapanmu! Kau boleh mengejekku sampai sepuas hatimu, tapi kau tidak berhak mengeluarkan kata-kata tak bermoral dari bibirmu untuk orangtuaku. Kau tahu satu hal? Ibuku tidak bunuh diri, dulu ada seorang wanita yang kehilangan suami dan pekerjaannya, hingga ibuku tidak sampai hati dan menolongnya lalu menampungnya di rumah kami. Tapi wanita itu buta akan kebaikan ibuku dan memilih merebut pekerjaan ibuku, ia juga berniat merebut ayahku setelah ibuku meninggal. Ternyata ia juga yang membunuh ibuku dengan memberi ibuku obat palsu, dan kalian tahu siapa wanita itu? Dia Tiffany Yoon, ibu kalian!" bentak Kyungsoo tak tahan.

"Apa katamu? Gadis gila, bagaimana bisa kau bicara seperti itu tentang ibu kami?!" Daeun menaikkan nada bicaranya tampak tak terima, "Aku tidak berbohong. Aku tahu segalanya tentang keluargamu, termasuk ayah kalian Nichkhun-ssi yang meninggalkan ibu kalian karena memilih menikah dengan wanita lain."

Dengan kesal Sohee langsung menjambak rambut Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan tapi ia masih menampilkan wajah datarnya. "Lakukan apapun semau kalian, dan kalian akan tahu apa aku berbohong atau tidak. Lepaskan tanganmu, dan biarkan aku kembali ke kelas." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Sohee yang menjambak rambutnya dan melangkah keluar.

Namun Daeun menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan Daeun sudah bersiap melayangkan tamparan sebelum sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

"_Sunbae._" Daeun langsung berusaha melepaskan tangannya begitu mendapati Yi Fan yang menghentikan perbuatannya. "Jangan keterlaluan, atau kalian sendiri yang akan malu." Gumam Yi Fan pelan.

Lalu ia menggandeng Kyungsoo dan membawa gadis itu keluar dari toilet wanita, "Aku sampai Harus masuk ke toilet wanita untuk menghentikan tingkah mereka." Yi Fan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yi Fan khawatir pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat, "Terima kasih _oppa._" Bisik Kyungsoo, Yi Fan tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Tiffany-ssi akan segera mendapatkan balasan atas perbuatannya selama ini. Kau bisa tenang, masuklah sepuluh menit lagi ujian akan dimulai." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera berjalan mendahului Yi Fan menuju ke kelasnya.

Meninggalkan Yi Fan yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sedih, ia ingat pada Kyungsoo yang begitu bahagia ketika membahas Jongin.

_"__Mau kuberi tahu sesuatu?"_

_"__Apa?!" tak sadar Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada kelewat semangat. Yi Fan mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyungsoo. "Jongin sebenarnya menyukaimu, kalau kau ingin ia menyatakan perasaannya. Buat dia cemburu, kau juga menyukainya bukan? Aku akan membantumu, goda dia saat makan." Kyungsoo tertawa dan melakukan high five dengan Yi Fan, "Oppa, rahasiaku di tanganmu okay?"_

Yi Fan teringat saat itu, ia tidak punya pilihan selain membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Ia ingin melihat senyuman di bibir gadis tersebut, ya Yi Fan telah mengorbankan kebahagiaannya sendiri untuk gadis itu. Gadis yang membuatnya tertarik dan jatuh cinta, hanya saja Yi Fan tidak pernah mengatakannya. Lagipula ia tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau Kyungsoo selalu menemuinya di perpustakaan, memberinya pesan-pesan, ia tahu semua itu. Yi Fan hanya berpura-pura tidur agar Kyungsoo bisa memberikan pesan itu, agar merasakan gadis itu berada di jarak yang dekat dengannya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo menyukainya, namun rasa suka gadis itu hanya terbatas pada rasa kagum saja tidak lebih.

Yi Fan tersenyum miris dan melangkah ke kelasnya sendiri.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo masuk kelas dan disambut tatapan aneh teman-temannya, apalagi Luna yang menatap Kyungsoo khawatir. "_Gwaenchana?_ Kenapa rambutmu berantakan seperti ini?" ia langsung mengeluarkan sisir dan merapikan rambut cokelat Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, ada masalah sedikit."

"Aku kira kau bertengkar dengan Sohee seperti yang di drama-drama," Wendy terkekeh, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil karena Wendy menebak dengan tepat. "Sudah-sudah ayo siapkan alat tulis kalian," Seulgi memerintah dan mereka berempat pun bersiap untuk mengerjakan soal-soal.

Sembilan puluh menit berlalu dan waktu mengerjakan ujian mereka berakhir, Kyungsoo tampak tenang-tenang saja karena ia sudah belajar semalam, sehingga ia bisa mengumpulkan pekerjaannya. Begitupula dengan teman-temannya, ketika yang lain memilih untuk membahas pekerjaan mereka Kyungsoo malah bersiap-siap pergi.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Luna heran, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Eum, orangtua Jongin pulang hari ini. Aku Harus pulang lebih awal," Wendy langsung menggoda Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya. "Pantas saja, ternyata mau bertemu calon mertua."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah, ia meniup poninya. "Bukan begitu, aish.. sudahlah, aku pulang dulu ya!"

Ia berlari dan tersenyum menemui Jongin yang bersandar di depan kelasnya, lelaki itu memakai _headset_ berwarna putih dan jaket hitam di atas kemeja putihnya. Sementara itu _blazer_ berlambang SM _High School_ hanya tersampir di lengannya. Sepertinya Jongin tak sadar banyak siswa-siswi yang menatapnya heran. "Hey!" sapa Kyungsoo, Jongin menoleh.

"Sudah? Ayo pulang," tanpa ragu Jongin menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo dan mengajak gadis itu pulang, meski kebanyakan murid tahu tentang hubungan mereka berdua, melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo jalan bersama tidak mengurangi tatapan penasaran dan iri murid-murid lain.

Jongin menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah, "Kau mau ke _cafe_?" tanya Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung. "Tumben kau menawariku ke _cafe_?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya. "Sehun mengajakku bertemu di agensi, sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak ke agensi. Kau tidak ingin ikut aku ke agensi bukan? Jadi tunggu aku di _cafe_ dan aku akan menjemputmu jam empat."

"_Jinjja?_ Assa! Aku mau,"

"Sepertinya kau tidak senang menghabiskan waktu bersamaku ya?"

"Bukan begitu, aku kan juga ingin kembali ke _cafe._" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, Jongin terkekeh. "Yi Fan _hyung_ bilang kau bertengkar dengan Daeun dan Sohee? _Gwaenchana?_" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, kemudian Jongin tidak bertanya lagi.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku bertengkar?" lelaki itu menggeleng pelan, "Kau tidak akan bertengkar kalau masalahnya sepele, maaf aku selalu lebih lambat, aku tidak pernah membelamu. Aku selalu kalah dari Yi Fan _hyung,_" sesal Jongin.

Kyungsoo memegang pergelangan tangan Jongin yang tidak memegang stir mobil –Jongin mengemudi menggunakan sebelah tangan dengan santai- "Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu bukan? Kenapa kau selalu cemburu dengan semua orang? Hongbin adalah temanku dan Yi Fan _oppa_ adalah kakak yang aku kagumi."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin, Jongin tersenyum senang. Ia berbelok dan menurunkan Kyungsoo di _cafe_ milik Irene, namun bukannya langsung pergi Jongin malah ikut turun dan berdiri di depan Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau turun? Katanya mau cepat-cepat ke agensi?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan, kemudian memegang pipi Kyungsoo dan mengecup bibir gadis itu, sedikit melumatnya. Kyungsoo yang terkejut hanya bisa diam menikmati ciuman Jongin, sampai kemudian gadis itu sadar dimana mereka berdiri. Ia segera mendorong dada Jongin menjauh.

"Y—Ya! Ini di depan _cafe,_ bagaimana kalau Irene _eonnie_ melihat?" bisik Kyungsoo, lelaki di depannya hanya menSeulgigai. "Sengaja, biar semuanya tahu kau milikku. Do Kyungsoo _naekkeoya,_" rona merah langsung mewarnai pipi Kyungsoo. "Sudah pergi sana!" usir Kyungsoo, Jongin pun menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya lagi.

"Sampai jumpa jam empat nanti _gongju!_" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan begitu berbalik ia terkejut mendapati tubuh tinggi Hongbin berdiri di kaca _cafe_ tepat di belakangnya, sepertinya laki-laki itu sedang menjalankan tugasnya mengelap kaca namun berhenti begitu Jongin dan Kyungsoo tiba. Kyungsoo sadar Jongin sengaja menciumnya di depan Hongbin, gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu apa mau tunangannya tersebut.

Klining!

Suara lonceng langsung menyambut Kyungsoo begitu ia memasuki _cafe _tersebut, dan lonceng itu juga menyadarkan Hongbin dari kebekuannya melihat Kyungsoo berciuman tadi. "_C-Chagi!_ Apa yang lelaki itu lakukan padamu?!" Hongbin langsung menyerangnya dengan nada heboh. "Bukan apa-apa, anggap kau tidak melihatnya."

"Tidak! Dia Harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menodaimu di depan umum! Aaa!" Kyungsoo menatap Hongbin dengan pandangan mematikan, suara Hongbin membuat beberapa pelanggan menoleh apalagi diksi yang digunakan Hongbin 'Menodai? Memangnya Jongin mengiya-iyakannya di depan umum?' batin Kyungsoo.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa Lee Hongbin, Jongin hanya.. hanya.. hanya melakukan hal yang wajar bagi orang berpacaran. Makanya cari kekasih! Supaya kau tidak selamanya bertingkah aneh," Kyungsoo sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, "Bagaimana aku bisa mencari kekasih kalau gadis yang aku cintai memilih lelaki lain.."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, ia tahu Hongbin tidak sungguhan menyukainya. Lelaki kelebihan hormon pertumbuhan itu hanya mengaguminya dan berujung dengan obsesi sesaat. "Buka matamu Hongbin,"

Suara langkah kaki membuyarkan perdebatan mereka, "Jangan berdebat di depan pintu! Astaga, kalian ini lama tidak bertemu tapi tetap tidak bisa akur." Irene menggeleng-geleng tak mengerti melihat kelakuan pegawai dan mantan pegawainya tersebut. "Dan kau Hongbin, Kyungsoo sekarang adalah pelanggan kita. Mengapa kau tak menawarinya tempat duduk dan buku menu?"

"E—Eh iya _nuna,_ aku lupa. Ayo duduk _chagi!_ Mau pesan apa? Hari ini ada—" Kyungsoo memilih mengabaikan Hongbin dan duduk di pojok, Irene hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan keduanya yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Sudah Hongbin-ya, dia sudah ada yang punya. Benar kata Kyungsoo buka matamu dan cari gadis lain," nasihat Irene sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Hongbin, "_Nuna?_" tanya Hongbin ragu. "Huh?" balas Irene bingung.

"Apa gadis lain itu _nuna_?"

"_MWO?!_" giliran Irene yang berteriak, "Aish Hongbin, lebih baik kau selesaikan pendidikanmu dulu. Rupanya kau benar-benar tidak mengerti arti cinta yang sesungguhnya," Irene langsung meninggalkan Hongbin dengan perasaan kesal. Membuat Hongbin mematung dan bertanya pada diri sendiri bingung, 'Memang apa yang salah denganku?'

Hongbin kau itu terlalu polos atau bodoh?

. . .

Jongin menatap teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul di ruangan _dance practice_ agensi yang dibangun oleh orangtua mereka bersama. Sebenarnya alasan utama Jongin datang ke agensi itu bukan untuk menemui Sehun, melainkan bertemu Yi Fan.

Mungkin salah satu tempat yang tidak bisa diakses secara bebas oleh Tiffany selain kamar pribadi Jongin adalah ruangan khusus Jongin yang memang sengaja di bangun di lantai dua agensi SM ini. Tapi sepertinya Yi Fan belum datang jadi Jongin menuju ruangan _practice_ dimana Sehun, Joonmyeon, Jongdae, maupun yang lain sudah berkumpul.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meluncurkan album setelah ujian?" itu suara Tao memberi saran, "Dan kau mau kita dikejar-kejar _fans_ di sekolah? Tidak tidak.." tolak Minseok. Ya, karena masih duduk di bangku sekolah Jongin dan teman-temannya belum ingin mengeluarkan album maupun debut secara resmi. _Toh_ mereka bisa mengatur waktu debut semau mereka.

"_Single_ saja _single,_ lagipula seingatku Jongin kemarin menyimpan _draft_ lagunya. Sebentar aku cari dulu," Sehun mencari-cari _draft_ yang disimpan Jongin di laptop, "Ya! Aku ada disini," kesal Jongin yang merasa sedari tadi tidak diperdulikan keberadaannya. "Aku tahu kok." Celetuk Joonmyeon, Jongin berdecak malas.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Jongdae, Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Menunggu Yi Fan _hyung,_ kenapa ia belum datang ya?" Jongin membuka-buka almari yang berisi rekaman calon _trainee_ maupun _trainee-trainee_ yang ada di SM_ent._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki orang berlari dari arah luar, membuat mereka menoleh ke arah pintu. Itu Taeyong, ia membawa beberapa map di tangannya. "Ya! Ya! Jongin-ah, ibumu gila ya?" tanya Taeyong sambil berusaha mengatur nafas. "Hei jaga omonganmu, bagaimana bisa kau bilang ibuku gila? Mau dipecat dari _trainee?_"

"Lihat ini!" Taeyong menyerahkan map tersebut, Jongin menatap map itu dengan bingung. "Oh wow, Jongin-ah! Kenapa kakak-beradik ini bisa tercatat sebagai _trainee_ dan model? Dan SM C&amp;C? Apa-apaan ini?" Jongdae menatap bingung, Jongin sendiri juga merasa terkejut. Disaat ia ingin menyingkirkan mereka, entah mengapa ibunya Yuri seakan memberi keluarga itu akses untuk berada lebih dekat dengannya? Dimulai dari bekerja sama dengan Tiffany, hingga ibunya yang mengurus tentang calon-calon _trainee_ menerima Daeun dan Sohee masuk ke agensi ini bahkan mendirikan sub-agensi bernama SM C&amp;C agensi khusus model dan aktor/aktris.

"Akan aku tanyakan pada _eomma,_" gumam Jongin. "Jongin aku sudah datang, ayo berbicara!" Yi Fan masuk, dan merasa bingung dengan atmosfer aneh di antara teman-temannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Yi Fan bingung, Jongin menggeleng dan mengajak Yi Fan menuju ke ruangan pribadinya.

"Yuri _immo_ benar-benar _daebak,_ aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran keluarga Jongin." Joonmyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang disetujui oleh Sehun. "Benar! Mereka seperti menutupi banyak hal!"

Sementara itu Kyungsoo yang sedang menunggu pesanannya memutuskan untuk duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya, Irene sedang kedatangan banyak pelanggan sehingga tidak bisa menemaninya mengobrol. Apalagi Hongbin, lelaki itu baru saja dimarahi Irene dan disuruh melakukan banyak tugas lain.

Hasilnya Kyungsoo duduk sambil berusaha mengusir kesepian, ia melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia membuka tasnya dan berniat mengeluarkan oleh-oleh yang ia beli di Edinburgh untuk Irene dan Hongbin, tiba-tiba ia melihat benda asing yang sempat terlupakan beberapa minggu ini. Kyungsoo lupa benda itu ada di dalam tasnya. Benda itu adalah buku hitam kecil milik Yi Fan yang ia temukan di kedai _ddeokbokki _tempo hari ketika menolong Lami, sepertinya Yi Fan melupakan buku tersebut begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo yang lupa mengembalikannya.

_"__Ah.. oh iya ini pesananmu." Kyungsoo pun duduk, namun ia merasa sedikit janggal, hingga ia berdiri dan ternyata ia menduduki buku hitam kecil, sepertinya milik Yi Fan. Kyungsoo langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan berniat mengembalikannya esok, hatinya sedikit berbunga-bunga mendapati kenyataan ia akan bertemu Yi Fan lagi._

_"__Kamsahamnida bibi!" sang bibi tersenyum hangat, "Datang lagi Kyungsoo-ya!" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kedai._

Kyungsoo ingat ketika berjalan keluar kedai orang suruhan keluarga Jongin 'menculiknya' dan setelahnya hidup Kyungsoo berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Mungkin karena banyak hal mengejutkan terjadi bersusulan di hidupnya Kyungsoo jadi melupakan buku tersebut. Ia merasa bersalah pada Yi Fan dan berniat mengembalikan buku itu, siapa tahu saja buku itu berisi hal-hal penting bagi Yi Fan.

Tapi rasa penasaran menggelitiknya, Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan membuka buku itu, siapa tahu saja rasa bosannya bisa terobati. Kyungsoo membuka halaman pertama yang ternyata berisi data diri Yi Fan, dan foto keluarga lelaki tersebut. Sepertinya diambil beberapa tahun yang lalu, karena di foto itu Lami dan Yi Fan masih sangat kecil, dan ada foto Victoria.

**_Name: Wu Yi Fan_**

**_Date of Birth: January 11_**

**_Dream: Best basketball player in the world!_**

Kemudian di halaman selanjutnya ada foto-foto Yi Fan ketika memenangkan turnamen basket Kyungsoo tersenyum kagum. Ia tahu di rumah Yi Fan ada lemari tempat menyimpan penghargaan dan hampir semuanya diberikan atas nama Yi Fan.

Beberapa halaman berisi cerita-cerita Yi Fan mengenai bagaimana hari yang ia habiskan, Kyungsoo tidak ingin membacanya. Selain tulisan itu adalah tulisan dari beberapa tahun yang lalu –Yi Fan selalu menulis tanggal kejadian- Kyungsoo juga merasa itu tidak sopan. Di beberapa halaman, Yi Fan menyisipkan foto-foto. Halaman awal dipenuhi foto Lami ketika masih bayi menggambarkan perasaan senang Yi Fan memiliki adik meski jarak antar keduanya cukup jauh, selanjutnya foto Victoria –mungkin karena itu adalah hari dimana Victoria mulai menghilang- Yi Fan menulis bagaimana ia merindukan ibunya itu.

Tapi setelah lebih dari dua puluh halaman, Kyungsoo menemukan gambar seorang perempuan. Ya, kali ini gambar bukan foto lagi, gambar itu memenuhi halaman buku, seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum. Kyungsoo merasa tidak asing dengan gambar itu, rambut panjang yang digambar dengan pensil berwarna cokelat, mata lebar menggemaskan dengan bola mata yang tidak sepenuhnya hitam, dan di sudut gambar ada tanda tangan Yi Fan.

**_Hoobae yang mencuri perhatianku di masa orientasi  
namanya, Do Kyungsoo.  
Aku hanya bisa melihat ketika ia dihukum oleh seniornya, wajah kesalnya sangat lucu. Hal pertama yang menarik bagiku setelah kepergian eomma.  
By – Wu Yi Fan_**

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan pekikan, ia tidak menyangka ternyata.. ternyata selama ini Yi Fan duluan yang memandanginya dari jauh. Ternyata jauh sebelum Kyungsoo menjadi penggemar si _sunbae_ yang suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan, Yi Fan sudah lebih dulu memperhatikannya!

Di halaman berikutnya Kyungsoo malah bertambah terkejut, foto-fotonya dicetak dalam ukuran kecil tapi memenuhi halaman buku tersebut. Dimulai dari ia baru saja datang sekolah, berdiri di samping rak perpustakaan, ada di ekskul musik dan lain sebagainya.

**_Aku hanya bisa mengaguminya dari jauh, apa ini yang mereka sebut cinta?_**

Kemudian halaman berikutnya berganti dengan tulisan panjang, karena penasaran Kyungsoo pun membaca tulisan tersebut. Ia merasa bersalah pada Yi Fan, bagaimana bisa ia mencurahkan perasaannya pada Jongin kepada Yi Fan?!

_February, 18_

_Dia mengagumiku? Apa mungkin ia membalas perasaanku? Ia mengirimiku pesan-pesan berisi semangat, memandangiku diam-diam. Apa sebaiknya aku menyampaikan perasaanku? Sepertinya ia tidak dekat dengan lelaki manapun. Tapi apa mungkin aku mengejar seorang gadis sementara aku sendiri tidak tahu ibuku berada di mana?_

_Tidak, tidak, aku akan menemukan eomma dulu baru menyampaikan perasaanku._

_March, 1st_

_Aku terlambat, haha kenapa dunia begitu sempit? Perjodohan? Kim Jongin? Aku mendengar orangtua Jongin membicarakan ini semalam. Kurasa aku memang tidak beruntung, meski mereka bertengkar setiap saat tapi aku tahu kalau mereka memendam perasaan satu sama lain. Apalagi Jongin, ia selalu memandang Kyungsoo berbeda setelah hari Kyungsoo menulis sesuatu di mobilnya. Apa aku Harus melepaskan Kyungsoo? Apa aku Harus menutup perasaan ini? Atau aku Harus menyampaikanya? Cinta tidak Harus memiliki bukan?_

_Tapi seandainya kami bersama, Lami dan appa pasti senang sekali. Ia tipe eonnie dan anak perempuan yang diinginkan Lami dan appa. Tapi aku tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan Kyungsoo, dan ia pasti akan bahagia dengan Jongin, aku tahu itu. Selama ia bahagia bersama Jongin, aku akan merelakannya._

_Kenapa takdir begitu kejam, menghubungkan kami tetapi juga mempermainkan perasaanku? Haha, aku bicara apa?_

_Selamat tinggal cinta pertamaku, Do Kyungsoo. Aku harap kau bahagia, dan aku harap pilihanku melepasmu tidak salah._

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata, tidak ia bukannya menyesal mengetahui perasaan Yi Fan. Ia hanya merasa bersalah, Yi Fan merupakan orang baik, dan ia dengan teganya melukai perasaan orang sebaik Yi Fan. Catatan itu ditulis sebelum Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendengar rencana pertunangan antara mereka, bagaimana perasaan Yi Fan sekarang ketika ia benar-benar tahu Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling mencintai?

Kalau saja ia tahu perasaan Yi Fan lebih awal, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan menunjukkan hubungannya dengan Jongin di depan Yi Fan.

"_Eottokhae.._"

"_Mianhae,_ maafkan aku _oppa._"

. . .

Yi Fan menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya dengan was-was, ia takut semua ini hanya mimpi, ia takut. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang lama tak ia temui membuatnya sedikit berdebar, tapi Jongin sudah menyakinkan segalanya. Dan Yi Fan berusaha mempercayai Jongin.

Setelah bertemu dengan Jongin tadi, ternyata ia tahu kalau _eomma_nya sudah akan tiba dan ia langsung menuju ke bandara Incheon untuk menjemput Victoria.

Ia berulang kali melirik ke arah pintu kedatangan, papan informasi menunjukkan pesawat kedatangan dari Edinburgh Harusnya sudah sampai lima belas menit yang lalu tapi orang yang ia tunggu tak juga menampakkan dirinya. Keringat sudah membasahi pelipis Yi Fan karena ia begitu cemas, ia tidak mau kehilangan untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi.

"Yi Fan?" Yi Fan mendongak begitu menatap seorang wanita berdiri sekitar lima meter di depannya, wanita yang sangat ia rindukan, ibunya. "_E-Eomma!_" panggil Yi Fan, ia langsung memeluk sosok ibunya.

"_Adeul,_ bagaimana kabarmu? _Mianhae, eomma_ tidak bisa memberi kabar, maafkan _eomma._" Yi Fan mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa _eomma,_ ayo kita ke rumah sakit. _Appa_ dan Lami ada disana, dan _appa_ memang belum tahu kalau _eomma_ akan kembali hari ini."

Victoria mengangguk, membiarkan Yi Fan membantu membawa kopernya. "_Gwaenchana?_ _Eomma_ takut kalau _eomma_ kembali semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja, kau tahu.." Yi Fan menoleh dan tersenyum ringan, "Tidak apa-apa, ada aku dan Jongin. _Eomma_ tenang saja,"

Yi Fan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, Victoria memandang ke luar jendela menikmati pemandangan yang ia rindukan bertahun-tahun. Dalam benaknya sudah terbayang gambar orang-orang yang ia rindukan.

Gerbang rumah sakit menyambut mereka, Yi Fan memarkirkan mobilnya dan mengajak Victoria masuk ke rumah sakit tersebut. Ia melangkah menuju kamar yang terletak tepat di ujung lorong, Yi Fan mengetuknya perlahan. "Yi Fan? Dari mana saja?" tanya Shi Yuan bingung, pasalnya ia telah menghubungi Yi Fan namun tak mendapat balasan.

"Aku.. eum.. _surprise?_" Yi Fan menyingkir dari pintu, membuat Victoria yang awalnya tertutupi tubuh jangkung Yi Fan langsung terlihat.

"V-Victoria-ah?!" pekik Shi Yuan terkejut, untung tidak membangunkan Lami yang sedang tidur. Victoria tersenyum kecil, ia melangkah mendekati Shi Yuan dan memeluk lelaki itu. "_Mianhae.. mianhae, _maafkan aku." Kata wanita itu lirih berulang-ulang, Shi Yuan tampak tak memahami kondisi ini.

Shi Yuan melepaskan pelukan Victoria, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau kemana selama ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba bisa kembali? Aku—" Shi Yuan menghentikan perkataannya setelah sadar ia bertanya dengan nada suara yang terlalu tinggi, Victoria menghela nafas. "Kita bicara di luar saja, jangan berteriak disini."

Victoria dan Shi Yuan akhirnya meninggalkan Yi Fan dan Victoria pun menceritakan perihal apa yang terjadi kepadanya selama ini, Yi Fan melangkah mendekati ranjang rumah sakit Lami dan duduk di samping adik perempuannya itu. Lami menggeliat, tampak terusik dan perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya. "Sudah bangun? Mau makan?" tanya Yi Fan perhatian.

"_Oppa, wae geulae?_" tanya Lami, mungkin karena samar-samar mendengar suara Shi Yuan. Yi Fan tersenyum ramah, "_Eomma_ sudah ada disini, _eomma_ tidak hilang lagi Lami-ya." Yi Fan mengelus rambut hitam Lami yang sudah mulai memanjang, Lami langsung terduduk.

"Pelan-pelan," Yi Fan mengingatkan sambil membenarkan selang infus Lami, "_Jinjja?_ _Eomma_ dimana?" tanya Lami penasaran, "Di luar, sebentar lagi akan masuk. Tunggu ya, _eomma_ sedang bicara dengan _appa._" Lami mengangguk.

Beberapa menit kemudian Victoria dan Shi Yuan masuk, tampak mata Victoria yang sedikit sembab. Tidak, ia bukannya dimarahi oleh Shi Yuan namun pertemuan dengan orang-orang yang dirindukannya selama ini membuat wanita itu jadi sedikit terbawa emosi. "Lami.." Victoria langsung mendekap tubuh putri kecilnya itu, ia menggendong Lami.

"_Eomma_ dali mana saja?"

"_Uri_ Lami sudah bisa bicara dengan lancar? _Eomma_ pasti melewatkan banyak hal, maafkan _eomma_ Lami, _eomma_ janji tidak akan pergi lagi." Janji Victoria, Lami mengangkat jari kelingkingnya. "_Yaksok?_ _Eomma_ Harus beljanji!"

. . .

Sohee duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar Daeun, menunggu kakaknya itu selesai mandi. Dengan iseng Sohee menjelajahi meja rias kakaknya, siapa tahu ada barang-barang kakaknya yang bisa ia pakai. Sohee pun dengan iseng mencoba-coba koleksi parfum milik Daeun, dan membuka-buka laci meja rias tersebut.

Sampai ia menemukan sebuah foto yang disimpan di bingkai berwarna cokelat bergambar _teddy bear,_ foto keluarga yang diambil mungkin enam tahun yang lalu. Sohee terdiam menatap foto tersebut, itu foto keluarga mereka ketika masih utuh dan belum ada masalah.

Selama ini Tiffany tidak pernah memperkenankan Sohee dan Daeun menyimpan foto keluarga mereka, karena Tiffany ingin anak-anaknya melupakan sosok laki-laki tak bertanggungjawab yang meninggalkan mereka. Apalagi Tiffany mengirim Daeun dan Sohee ketika masa-masa perceraian dengan Nichkhun ke rumah Yunho, otomatis mereka tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayah mereka. Dan tidak tahu pula hubungan Tiffany dengan keluarga Kyungsoo.

Yang Sohee ingat juga, Daeun sendiri, kakaknya itu membenci Nichkhun karena menyakiti ibunya dan tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut nama ayahnya itu. Apalagi setelah ibunya berhasil menjadi wanita karir yang cukup sukses. Tapi ternyata Daeun masih menganggap keluarganya utuh dengan Nichkhun sebagai ayahnya.

"Yoon Sohee apa yang kau lihat?!" Daeun langsung mengambil paksa bingkai foto yang ada di genggaman Sohee dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam laci lalu mengunci laci tersebut. "_Eonnie,_ jujur padaku, kau masih mengharapkan pria itu sebagai ayahmu bukan? _Eonnie_ tidak membencinya bukan?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Itu hanya karena ada kita bertiga dalam foto itu, dan lain kali jangan menyentuh barangku tanpa izin!"

"Kau bohong _eonnie._"

"Sohee!" bentak Daeun, "Akui saja _eonnie _kau juga merindukan dia kan? Kau tidak ingin kan hidup hanya bertiga dengan _eomma?_ Aku juga _eonnie,_ aku juga ingin bertemu dengan dia apalagi ketika melihat _eomma_ bertahan sendirian menghidupi kita dan memperjuangkan karirnya dengan cara apapun."

"Tidak, bagiku ayahku sudah meninggal. Ayah kita sudah meninggal Sohee, kita hanya punya ibu." jawab Daeun dingin, Sohee menghela nafas kesal. "Tidak, kau merindukannya kau kira aku tidak tahu _eonnie?_ Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, karena aku juga merasakan yang sama."

"Sohee!" bentak Daeun lagi, membuat Tiffany yang mendengar keributan dari luar kamar putri sulungnya itu memutuskan masuk. "Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berteriak-teriak? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Tiffany bingung, Daeun buru-buru menggeleng dan mengancam Sohee dengan isyarat mata agar tidak membicarakan soal ayah mereka di depan Tiffany.

Tiffany hanya tersenyum lega ketika tahu kalau Daeun dan Sohee tidak bertengkar, wanita itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Sohee yang duduk di sofa Daeun. Sementara Daeun memilih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hairdryer_. "Kalian besok bisa datang ke agensi Jongin dan Sehun, jalani saja masa _trainee_nya."

"_Jinjja?_" tanya Sohee pura-pura tertarik, _well_ sebenarnya ia benar-benar tertarik, hanya saja mengingat Jongin selalu bersama Kyungsoo membuatnya kesal juga. "Tapi _eomma_, apa tidak apa-apa kita mengganggu mereka terus?" tanya Sohee sedikit khawatir.

"Mengganggu? Do Kyungsoo lah pengganggunya, lagipula _eomma_ dan Yuri-ssi sudah menjalin kerjasama jadi mereka tidak bisa jauh dari kita. Jangan khawatir, _eomma_ akan mengurus semuanya dan memastikan Do Kyungsoo segera menghilang dari pandangan kita." Tiffany menSeulgigai kecil, "Tapi _eomma_, _eomma_ tidak berencana melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang _eomma_ lakukan pada Kim Taeyeon-ssi bukan?" Daeun bertanya khawatir, Kyungsoo memang mengganggu tapi tidak semengganggu itu sampai Harus dilenyapkan nyawanya.

Tiffany berdiri dan memandang Daeun dan Sohee bergantian, "Itu bergantung dari bagaimana ke depannya nanti. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian,"

. . .

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang mendadak jadi pendiam sepulang dari _cafe,_ namun Jongin memilih tidak bertanya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo yang bercerita atas kemauannya sendiri. Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam garasi, lalu keluar bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memilih berjalan di belakang Jongin hingga memasuki ruang tamu, Jongin mendapati Yuri sedang menonton televisi dengan setumpuk katalog di sampingnya dan secangkir teh hijau yang menemani. "_Eomma,_" sapa Jongin, ia baru saja bertemu ibunya setelah berhari-hari.

Yuri menoleh dan menatap Jongin, "Baru pulang? Kenapa sore sekali _eo?_" tanya Yuri bingung, Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Baru saja bertemu dengan Sehun dan Yi Fan _hyung,_" Yuri mengangguk dan Jongin langsung duduk di depan ibunya. Ia melirik ke sekeliling.

"_Hyung_ dan _appa_mu sedang keluar, tidak tahu mencari apa." Jawab Yuri seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jongin, "Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa diam saja?" tanya Yuri bingung, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "_Eomma_, aku ke kamar dulu. Mau—mau mandi hehe." Gadis itu pun membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar.

Yuri menatap Jongin curiga, "Kalian bertengkar lagi? Chanyeol bilang kalian saling menyukai sekarang?" Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak _eomma,_ aku juga tidak tahu Kyungsoo kenapa. Tadi kami berpisah, Kyungsoo di _cafe_ dan aku ke agensi, saat kujemput dia jadi sediam patung. Ngomong-ngomong _hyung_ kebiasaan menceritakan segalanya tentangku." Kesal Jongin.

"Oh, mungkin ada masalah. Awas saja kalau kalian masih bertengkar lagi," ancam Yuri. Jongin mengangguk dan berdiri, berniat menyusul ke kamar namun suara bel menahannya. "Aku akan membukakan pintu,"

Namun baru saja Jongin sampai ke pintu, Soyou sudah mendahului. Perempuan yang telah bekerja di keluarga Jongin selama bertahun-tahun itu membukakan pintu dan sedikit terkejut mendapati siapa tamu yang datang. "Yuri-ssi ada?" tanya wanita –tamu- tersebut, Soyou tidak membalas apa-apa karena masih dilanja terkejut namun mempersilahkan wanita tersebut masuk.

Jongin menahan langkah wanita tersebut, "Sedang apa anda disini Tiffany-ssi?" tanya Jongin penuh penekanan, Yuri menoleh menatap ke arah pintu. "Jongin, biarkan Tiffany masuk. _Eomma_ yang menyuruhnya datang," Jongin terdiam, Tiffany tersenyum –lebih mirip seringaian- dan melangkah dengan santai.

Yuri berdiri sambil membawa katalog-katalog _brand fashion_ miliknya, "Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruanganku saja Tiffany." Tiffany mengangguk dan mengikuti Yuri, "_Eomma!_" panggil Jongin, Yuri hanya menoleh pada Jongin. "Temani Kyungsoo, dan berbaikanlah dengannya." Perintah Yuri.

"Aish _eomma,_ apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang?" gumam Jongin kesal.

**TBC**

**Sorry for long update T_T pasti mengecewakan ya? T_T oiya makasih udah ngucapin happy birthday buat aku and finally aku selesai unas hehe, doain hasilnya bagus. Cuma aku agak ragu Kimia :( semoga 5,5 buat masuk kuliahnya itu kalau di rata-rata. /kok curhat/ wkwk.  
ini kayanya end di chapt 7/8 deh aku usahain chapt kedepan banyak moment kaisoonya :3  
oiya pleaseee ayo kenalan di twitter/line/ig/askfm: athiya064 ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: Beautiful**  
**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yi Fan, Shim (Do) Changmin  
Other Cast: **Exo, SMartists, YGartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Yaoi, Fantasy, Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **6416  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

Cklek!

Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengeringkan rambutnya menoleh menatap Jongin yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya. "_Musun iriya?_" tanya Kyungsoo bingung, Jongin menggeleng dan duduk di tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran _eomma._"

"_Jinjja?_ Ada apa?"

"Di bawah ada Tiffany-ssi, aku tidak tahu tapi _eomma_ sepertinya melanjutkan hubungan kerjasama antara mereka. Bahkan mereka berbicara secara rahasia," Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung, "Benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk. "Ah _keundae,_ kenapa kau diam sekali? Kau tidak sedang marah padaku bukan?"

"_Anni, anniyo._ Memang kenapa kau mengira aku marah padamu?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya, "_Molla,_ hanya saja kau mendadak diam tadi. Kau kan begitu kalau sedang ada masalah, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo nampak berpikir, ia sedang bimbang untuk berbicara dengan Jongin mengenai Yi Fan atau tidak. Hingga Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk diam saja, mungkin Jongin lebih baik tidak tahu agar hubungan antara mereka tidak bertambah aneh. "Kau keluarlah, aku mau tidur."

"Tidur? Jam segini?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku lelah, nanti malam aku Harus belajar lagi. Sekarang keluar dari kamarku!" usir Kyungsoo, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti. "Aku yakin seratus persen pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, apa kau PMS? Sudah sebulan lebih kau tinggal di rumahku? Apa kau sedang dalam periodemu? Apa kau butuh pemba—"

"_ANNIO!_ Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa bertanya hal seperti itu pada _yeoja?!_ Kalaupun aku sedang datang bulan aku pasti punya persediaan sendiri, sekarang pergilah! _Na ga!_" Kyungsoo menarik Jongin dan mendorong laki-laki itu keluar, lalu mengunci kamarnya.

Tokk.. tokk..

Jongin mengetuk dari luar pintu, namun Kyungsoo nampak tak memperdulikan. "Ya! Do Kyungsoo!" teriak Jongin dari luar. "AKU TIDAK INGIN BERTEMU DENGANMU!" balas Kyungsoo, Jongin menatap pintu kamar Kyungsoo sambil mengernyit.

"_Mwoya i yeojaneun..(what's with this girl)_" gerutu Jongin sebelum memutuskan benar-benar meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo. Namun sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya, Jongin melihat ke arah ruang tamu dari atas. Ibunya sedang mengantar Tiffany sampai ke pintu. Jongin buru-buru menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arah Yuri.

Begitu mobil Tiffany meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka, Jongin melangkah mendekati Yuri yang belum berhenti memandang keluar. Jongin menepuk pundak ibunya. "_Eomma._" Panggil Jongin pelan.

"_O-Omo! Kkamjakkiya!_" gerutu Yuri, Jongin hanya menampilkan senyum tipis. Lalu mengikuti Yuri lagi hingga ibunya itu hampir memasuki kamarnya, "Kenapa? Kau mau tidur dengan _eomma_ juga?" tanya Yuri. "_Eomma _kira aku masih sekolah dasar apa, tidak aku hanya mau tanya ada apa antara kalian berdua? Apa _eomma_ dan Tiffany-ssi benar-benar hanya menjalin hubungan kerjasama? Apa _eomma_ tidak memikirkan perasaan Kyungsoo? Perasaan Yi Fan _hyung_?"

Yuri terkekeh kecil, "Jongin-ah ini hanya urusan bisnis. Lagipula, ada banyak hal yang _eomma_ tahu lebih baik daripada kau tahu." Jawab Yuri misterius, lalu membiarkan Jongin berdiri dengan penuh kebingungan.

Tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuklah Chanyeol dan Siwon, Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang berdiri mematung di kamar orangtuanya dengan bingung. "Kenapa kau berdiri di depan kamar _eomma_?" tanya Chanyeol. Jongin menggeleng. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli dan meletakkan barang-barang di atas meja.

"Jongin.." Jongin menoleh begitu Siwon memanggilnya, ayahnya itu melangkah mendekat dan memberikan Jongin sebuah amplop. "Apa ini _appa_?" tanyanya, Siwon hanya memberi isyarat agar Jongin membukanya sendiri.

Jongin membuka amplop itu dan menemukan dua buah tiket lengkap dengan dua buah paspor dan segala urusan akomodasi lain. Cepat-cepat Jongin membuka tiket itu dan membaca kalau itu adalah tiket tujuan Rusia. "Eo?" Jongin bertanya bingung.

"Kau mau pergi?" kali ini Chanyeol yang bertanya, kakak Jongin itu menatap Jongin sambil mengunyah pizza di tangannya. "Temui Changmin-ssi, lusa ujian kalian sudah selesai bukan?" Jongin mengangguk merespon kata-kata ayahnya.

. . .

Kyungsoo merasa sedikit aneh mengapa hari ini ia tenang-tenang saja, tidak bertemu dengan Sohee maupun Daeun. Ia bahkan bisa makan dengan tenang sendirian di kantin, akhirnya setelah sekian lama bersekolah di SM Kyungsoo bisa makan _steak _di kantin sekolah mereka.

Tek!

Kyungsoo mendongak begitu mendengar suara seseorang meletakkan nampan di atas meja yang sama dengannya, itu Yi Fan. Padahal hari ini Kyungsoo berharap untuk tidak bertemu dengan Yi Fan, ngomong-ngomong buku hitam itu masih ada pada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak ingin aku duduk di sini?"

"A—ah _anniyo oppa,_ hehe.. aku hanya terkejut." Yi Fan pun makan dengan lahap, samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengar suara lagu dengan irama pelan mengalun melalui radio sekolah mereka. Lagu itu cukup menyenangkan untuk di dengar. "Kau tahu lagu ini?" tanya Yi Fan ketika melihat Kyungsoo bergerak mengikuti irama lagu.

"Tidak, hanya lagunya enak. Memang lagu siapa?"

"Itu lagu ciptaan Jongin, kau tidak tahu?" Yi Fan bertanya bingung. "_Jinjja?_ Orang seperti dia bisa menciptakan lagu?" Yi Fan tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos Kyungsoo. "Dia bisa. Judul lagu ini adalah _My Answer_ aku dengar sudah dirilis _online._"

"_Heol daebak,_ dia akan jadi _idol _sepertinya." Komentar Kyungsoo, ia kemudian meminum _orange juice_nya. "Aku sudah cerita belum kalau _eomma_ku sudah kembali? Dia ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"_Jeongmalyo?_ Ah sayang sekali aku Harus ke Rusia minggu ini." Yi Fan menaikkan alisnya, "Menemui ayahmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. "Siwonie _aboeji_ bilang _appa_ sudah bisa ditemui. Mungkin _appa_ juga bisa segera pulang, mungkin ia sudah lebih baik karena Siwonie _aboeji_ menemuinya waktu itu."

Yi Fan mengangguk lagi, kemudian Kyungsoo memilih mengaduk-aduk _orange juice_nya denagn sedotan. "_Oppa.._ sebenarnya.." gumam Kyungsoo, Yi Fan menatap Kyungsoo bingung, namun Kyungsoo yang memang sedari tadi membawa tasnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas berwarna biru gelap tersebut.

Yi Fan melebarkan matanya begitu Kyungsoo menyerahkan sebuah buku berwarna hitam, buku yang selama ini dikira Yi Fan sudah menghilang. "B—Bagaimana bisa itu ada padamu?" tanya Yi Fan bingung. "_Oppa_ ingat sewaktu kita bertemu di kedai _tteokbokki_ ketika aku menyelamatkan Lami? Kau meninggalkannya, namun aku lupa mengenai keberadaan buku ini. _Mianhae,_ aku membacanya sedikit kemarin."

"K—Kyungsoo-ya ini tidak seperti yang kau kira.. aku..." Yi Fan terbata-bata berusaha menjelasan.

"_Gwaenchana,_ aku tahu bagaimana perasaan _oppa,_ aku berterimakasih karena kau mengagumiku diam-diam, tapi aku juga minta maaf karena aku tidak mengetahuinya, _mianhae._" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, keduanya tidak berbicara lagi. Sampai Yi Fan menggenggam punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Yi Fan yang kini malah tersenyum, "Ini bukan salahmu, setidaknya aku lega kau mengetahui perasaanku. Orang pernah bilang, tahapan tertinggi dalam cinta adalah merelakan orang yang kita cintai bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya. Aku percaya itu, aku senang melihatmu bahagia dengan Jongin,"

"_Oppa.._"

"Aku harap kau bahagia bersamanya, dan dia tidak akan menyakitimu. Karena kalau Jongin menyakitimu, aku tidak akan merelakanmu bersamanya lagi. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, kita tidak akan tahu kepada siapa kita jatuh cinta. Kalaupun aku datang lebih dulu di kehidupanmu itu juga tidak akan menjamin kita akan bersama, _gwaenchana,_ yang penting sampai sekarang kita masih teman bukan? _Gumawo _Kyungsoo-ya,"

"_Anni,_ aku yang berterimakasih _oppa._ Kau benar-benar orang yang baik, aku harap suatu saat kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik daripada aku yang lebih pantas menerima cintamu." Yi Fan tersenyum, "_Arasseo._ Tapi kau tetap _hoobae_ favoritku,"

Keduanya tertawa bersama kemudian.

Yi Fan tidak menyangka bahwa ia tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun, maupun rasa menyesal yang ia kira akan ia rasakan. Yang ia rasakan justru bahagia, melihat senyuman di wajah gadis yang ia cintai sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

. . .

Kyungsoo mencium bunga di pangkuannya, membuat Jongin yang menyetir mobil menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman. "Kau cantik sekali, bunga itu kalah cantik." Puji Jongin, membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Aku masih tidak terbiasa mendengar kau memujiku."

"Itu bukan pujian, itu kenyataan."

"Aaack, _hajima._ Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata _cheesy,_ tanganku gatal seketika." Jongin terkekeh, tiba-tiba tangannya mengelus-elus kepala Kyungsoo, menelusuri rambut cokelat panjang gadis itu. "Kau tidak akan menangis bukan?" tanya Jongin, ia benar-benar serius.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa berjanji, aku sedang dalam suasana emosional saat ini. Tergantung bagaimana situasinya nanti. Lagipula.. lagipula, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih, ia menyesal, Harusnya ia menyempatkan waktu.

"Kalau begitu berjanjilah kau tidak akan menahannya, kau Harus mengeluarkan segalanya hari ini. Segalanya, kemudian berjanji padaku kalau besok kau Harus berjalan dengan tegak dan percaya diri."

"_Arasseo._"

Jongin kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pemakaman umum, ya, keduanya sedang mengunjungi makam ibu Kyungsoo, Kim Taeyeon. Kyungsoo ingin mengunjungi ibunya dulu sebelum pergi ke Rusia.

Jongin menggenggam telapak tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan, Kyungsoo menunjukkan dimana lokasi makam ibunya, Kyungsoo kemudian berjongkok dan mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang mulai tumbuh meninggi akibat lama tak dicabut.

"_Eomma, olaenmaniya._ _Jaljinaeni? _Apa _eomma_ baik-baik saja disana? Maafkan aku _eomma,_ aku baru sempat datang kesini." Kyungsoo meletakkan bunga yang ia beri di depan nisan ibunya. "_Eomma,_ aku akan menemui _appa._ Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan _appa._"

Air mata mengalir di pipi putih Kyungsoo, gadis itu terisak pelan. "_Eomma mianhae.._ aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, wanita itu masih hidup dengan tenang saat ini, _eomma_ pasti kecewa? Atau _eomma_ malah bahagia? Aku ingin membunuh wanita itu seperti bagaimana dia membunuh _eomma,_ tapi _eomma_ mengajariku untuk selalu memaafkan kesalahan orang. _Eottokhajji?_ Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya, melihatnya bahagia saja teramat susah bagiku."

"Aku harap, dia akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal _eomma._ Aku hanya ingin hal itu, tapi _eomma_ tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal diluar batas wajar kok hehe." Kyungsoo menatap makam yang tentu saja tidak bisa membalas segala ucapannya, namun entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa _eomma_nya ada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Apa ketika musim dingin _eomma_ kedinginan? Apa ketika hujan _eomma_ baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan musim panas? Aku benar-benar aneh ya _eomma,_ aku yakin Tuhan sudah memberi tempat yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi aku masih merindukan _eomma,_ aku masih berharap _eomma_ ada disini bersamaku, bersama _appa._"

"Tapi mungkin _eomma_ saat ini berada di tempat yang lebih baik daripada dunia ini. Sampai jumpa _eomma,_ aku akan menyampaikan salammu pada _appa._" Kyungsoo mengusap nisan yang bertuliskan nama ibunya tersebut. "_Eomonim,_ aku Jongin. Sebulan ini Kyungsoo tinggal bersama kami, apa _eomonim _tahu? _Eomonim _kami sedang berusaha dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk memperbaiki segalanya, _jeokkuman gidaryo!_"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "_Eomonim, _bagaimana bisa kau melahirkan seseorang sebaik gadis di sampingku ini? Dia punya banyak kekurangan, tapi kelebihannya lebih banyak lagi. Dia memang cerewet dan selalu marah-marah, tapi dia juga pintar, kuat dan lembut. _Eottokhae? _Aku mencintainya, apa _eomonim _mengizinkan aku? Tolong restui kami _eomonim_ hehehe."

"Ya..." kesal Kyungsoo, "Lihat _eomonim,_ dia sudah mulai marah-marah. Haha, aku bercanda, kami saling mencintai kok _eomonim._ Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, kami tidak boleh ketinggalan pesawat. Semoga _eomonim_ ada di tempat yang baik, selamat tinggal." Jongin berdiri, kemudian membantu Kyungsoo berdiri, sepertinya Kyungsoo belum rela meninggalkan makam ibunya.

"_Gwaenchana, _kita bisa kesini lain waktu." Jongin mengusap bahu Kyungsoo dari belakang, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berbalik, namun ketika ia berbalik ia malah berhadapan dengan dada Jongin dan lengan lelaki itu yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Menangislah, setelah keluar dari sini kau tidak boleh menangis lagi." Dipeluk dengan erat seperti itu membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau membalas pelukan Jongin dan menangis sedikit keras. Jongin mengelus-elus punggung Kyungsoo menenangkan. "_Eomma bogoshippeo, eottokhae _Jongin-ah.. aku merindukannya, aku bahkan berpikir untuk mati saja karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya _eottokhae.._ aku sudah menahannya selama ini, aku berusaha kuat tapi aku tidak bisa." Isak Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyandarkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, "_Neo halssu isseo(you can do it)_ kalau kau mengakhiri hidupmu saat ini, belum tentu kau akan berada di tempat yang sama dengan ibumu. Lagipula, apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan orang-orang yang mungkin akan kehilanganmu? Aku, _appa_mu,_ appa, eomma,_ Yi Fan _hyung._ Lagipula kau tidak boleh menyerah sebelum orang itu mendapat ganjarannya _arasseo?_ Jadi, aku akan egois. Kau tidak boleh lemah dan kau Harus bertahan apapun yang terjadi karena masih ada aku di sampingmu, _arasseo?_"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, "_Gumawo _Jongin-ah, _saranghae.._"

. . .

Setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Rusia, rencananya hari pertama sampai keduanya menghabiskan waktu untuk beristirahat sekaligus menghilangkan rasa _jet lag,_ baru esoknya mereka berencana mengunjungi Changmin di rumah sakit.

Esoknya Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar hotel Kyungsoo, Harusnya sudah dari jam delapan tadi mereka berangkat tapi hingga setengah sembilan Kyungsoo tidak keluar-keluar dari kamarnya. Kaki Jongin sampai hampir kesemutan berdiri sekitar tiga puluh menit di depan kamar gadis itu.

"Ya! _Mwohaneun geoya?_ Lama sekali?!" protes Jongin, ia terus menggedor-gedor pintu –karena Kyungsoo memaksa menguncinya- lima menit kemudian pintu itu baru terbuka, dan Kyungsoo keluar dengan _dress_ santai berwarna hitam selutut, dan sebuah bandana di rambutnya. Cantik sih, tapi masa berdandan seperti ini membutuhkan waktu hampir satu jam –Jongin sudah menyuruh Kyungsoo bersiap dari pukul setengah delapan- mungkin SNSD saja kalah, pikir Jongin ngawur.

"_Mian._" Ucap Kyungsoo pendek. "_Yeoja—_apa semua _yeoja_ butuh waktu lama untuk berdandan?" tanya Jongin, ia jadi teringat ibunya yang kadang-kadang membutuhkan waktu sama lamanya dengan Kyungsoo, padahal ibunya itu hanya membubuhkan _make up_ tipis, lama memikirkan konsep katanya.

"Aku Harus menenangkan diri dulu, inikan hari pertamaku bertemu _appa!" _gerutu Kyungsoo, Jongin mengangkat bahu dan langsung memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan mengajak gadis itu ke _parking area_ hotel. "Ya, lepaskan tanganmu." Kyungsoo mendelik begitu tahu tangan Jongin dengan santainya melingkar di pinggangnya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo kesal, "_Wae? _Aku tidak boleh melakukannya?" tanya Jongin setengah merajuk, "Bukan begitu, _appa_ku itu orangnya keras, kalau dia tahu anak perempuannya berpelukan dengan laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal, maka itu bisa jadi bencana." Jongin terkekeh, "Aku tidak takut dengan _appa_mu, kau lihat saja aku pasti bisa memenangkan hati Changmin-ssi."

Kyungsoo hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, ia yakin Jongin pasti akan bertekuk lutut kalau berhadapan dengan _appa_nya. Sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo memandang ke arah luar jendela, "Ah _yeppeuda.._" Kyungsoo menatap jalanan yang masih saja dipenuhi bunga-bunga meski sudah di penghujung musim semi.

"Ya Kyungsoo-ya, kau tahu kita sudah seperti akan mengunjungi rumah duka, berpakaian serba hitam." Gumam Jongin memecah kesunyian, Kyungsoo melirik, jujur saja ia tadi terlalu gugup memikirkan akan bertemu ayahnya sampai tidak memperhatikan Jongin. Jongin mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih yang dilapisi mantel berwarna hitam dengan celana yang senada, rambut Jongin yang biasanya diatur keatas kali ini poninya dibiarkan menutupi dahinya.

"Ya _neo meoshitda.(you look so cool)_"

"_Geuraeyo? Jalsaenggin?(handsome right?_)" tanya Jongin dengan senyum lebar, "_Annio._" Jawab Kyungsoo cepat, membuat senyum Jongin seketika luntur. "Mulutmu benar-benar, apa tidak bisa memujiku? Memangnya aku tidak berarti apa bagimu?" gerutu Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, kemudian lagi-lagi memegang lengan Jongin yang tidak digunakan menyetir. "Kau—bagiku kau itu anugerah terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan padaku? _Aigoo_ bicara apa aku ini, aku tidak biasanya mengucapkan kata-kata _cheesy,_ lupakan!" Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng-geleng menyadari ucapannya sendiri.

Mendengar itu Jongin hanya mengulum senyum, ia sendiri tidak sadar tiba-tiba rumah sakit itu sudah cukup dekat. Ketika keduanya sampai Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Mereka segera berjalan menuju ruangan Changmin.

"Ah hftt... rileks Kyungsoo, rileks."

"Kau ini mau bertemu _appa_mu kenapa takut sekali?"

"Aku sudah bilang bukan kalau _aboeji_ku bukan orang yang mudah untuk dihadapi, ya kau Harus mempersiapkan dirimu baik-baik atau jangan berharap kita bisa bersatu selamanya."

"_Arasseo._"

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu, dan masuk setelah ketukan ketiga. Keduanya disambut oleh seseorang yang sedang membaca buku dengan televisi yang setia menyala di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo terkejut. "K—Kyungsoo?" Changmin langsung meletakkan bukunya, dan melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

Lelaki tinggi itu lama terdiam di depan Kyungsoo, Jongin menatap Changmin waspada takut-takut mungkin Changmin akan histeris. Mungkin saja Changmin masih belum siap untuk bertemu Kyungsoo langsung secepat ini.

Gadis itu merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk ayahnya itu, "_Appa.._ lama tidak bertemu. _Appa_ kenapa pergi?" Changmin hanya diam ia berpikir keras namun akhirnya lelaki itu memilih mengatasi perasaannya dan balas memeluk Kyungsoo, "_Mianhae, appa—appa _tidak tahu apa yang Harus aku lakukan saat itu. Maafkan _appa_ Kyungsoo-ya,"

"_Gwaenchana,_ yang penting aku bisa bertemu _appa_ lagi. Apa selama ini _appa_ baik-baik saja? Kenapa tidak segera pulang?" Changmin menggeleng, "Entah, aku rasa aku bisa pulang secepatnya bukan? Lihat aku baik-baik saja saat bertemu denganmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu mengajak Changmin dan Jongin duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar Changmin. "_Ne, appa_ pasti sudah sembuh. Sebelum kesini, aku menemui _eomma_ dulu." Rahang Changmin menegas mendengar Kyungsoo mengucap kata ibu, namun Kyungsoo menggapai telapak tangan Changmin dan menggenggamnya berusaha menenangkan ayahnya itu.

"Aku rasa, _eomma_ pasti jauh lebih senang kalau kita berdua ada di Korea. Benar kan _appa?_"

"Mungkin kau benar, _eomma_ tidak ingin kita terpisah." Jawab Changmin pelan. "Oleh karena itu, aku dan Jongin akan mengusahakan agar _appa_ bisa pulang secepatnya. Paman Siwon juga pasti akan membantu, oh iya ngomong-ngomong ini Jongin anak Siwon _ahjussi_,"

Changmin menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya, "_Annyeonghasseyo aboeji,_ Jongin _imnida._" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya namun Changmin hanya menatap tangan Jongin. "_Appa,_ kenapa diam saja?"

"Dia anak yang menyukaimu? Yang selama ini dibahas Siwon?"

Dan Jongin berakhir diinterogasi berbagai macam pertanyaan oleh Changmin.

. . .

"Ini minumlah," Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang menyodorkan sekaleng kopi instan padanya, tanpa berpikir Jongin langsung meraihnya dan meminum kopi tersebut hingga tinggal separuh. Changmin benar-benar membuat Jongin patah semangat, rasa percaya dirinya seakan-akan diinjak oleh Changmin.

"Wah _jangnan aninde,_"

Kyungsoo tertawa keras, lalu ikut duduk di samping Jongin. "Kau bilang kau bisa menaklukan _appa_? Mana buktinya?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, "Aku bisa menaklukannya, lihat _appa_mu setuju denganku bukan?"

Meski dalam kondisi apapun Jongin memang tidak mau mengalah, "_Geurae,_ tapi _appa_ setuju sepertinya karena tidak ingin aku terluka." Sindir Kyungsoo, "Tidak _appa_mu setuju karena aku orang baik-baik. Ayo segera pergi dari rumah sakit ini, perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak." Gerutu Jongin lantas menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Aku baru pertama kali menatap ekspresi _menboong_ di wajahmu, _kyeopta._"

"Ya diam!"

"Ah _keundae,_ pihak rumah sakit bilang apa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, "_Appa_mu bisa kembali ke Korea tiga hari lagi. Aku harap aku akan sibuk waktu itu," Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ya _wae?_ Anggap dia ayahmu juga sebagaimana aku menganggap Siwon _ahjussi _ayahku."

Jongin menggeleng, "Mudah bagimu menganggap _appa_ku sebagai _appa_mu, tapi susah bagiku menganggap _appa_mu sebagai _appa_ku. Aku heran, kau kecil begini tapi ternyata kau punya _appa_ yang sangat tinggi. Aku tahu akhirnya dari mana semua sifatmu berasal,"

"Yak Kim Jongin kalau kau berkata buruk tentang _appa_ku kau Harus siap-siap mati di tanganku!" Jongin langsung terdiam, mereka berjalan hingga mobil. "Lebih baik kita pergi bermain saja, aku Harus menjernihkan pikiranku."

Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk mengiyakan usulan Jongin, lalu membantu Jongin mencari taman bermain terdekat melalui GPS ponselnya, butuh lima belas menit bagi keduanya untuk sampai di taman bermain. Maskot tokoh _disneyland _langsung menyambut mereka.

"UWAAAHHH!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Berisik, kau memalukan."

"Biarkan saja, ini pertama kalinya aku kesini sejak _junior high school_." Jongin langsung membeli tiket dan melingkarkan tiket itu di pergelangan tangannya. "Wah, indahnya."

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil? Apa kau selama itu tidak pernah ke taman bermain? Apa kau mau aku membeli balon untukmu?" sindir Jongin lagi, keduanya berjalan beriringan.

"_Mian, _aku kan tidak sepertimu, semenjak _eomma_ tidak ada dan _appa_ pergi aku tidak bisa menikmati yang seperti ini." Kyungsoo menatap ujung sepatunya, lalu berusaha mengunci mulutnya. "Ah _dwaesseo, gwaenchana,_ kau boleh teriak sepuasnya disini. Aku juga sudah lama tidak ke taman bermain,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang, mereka pun berjalan menuju berbagai wahana. "Kau mau naik apa?" tanya Jongin, Kyungsoo menatap kursi-kursi yang dilengkapi dengan tali pengaman dan digerakkan berputar. "Itu," Kyungsoo menunjuk wahana bernama kursi terbang tersebut.

"_Geurae!"_ Jongin langsung menggenggam telapak tangan gadisnya itu lalu mengajaknya mengantri, Kyungsoo menatap tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Jongin lalu tersenyum kecil, diam-diam jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

Mereka memilih kursi yang berbeda dan menunggu kursi itu berputar, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lama. "_Wae?_" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "_Annio,_ kenapa kau memakai _dress_ sependek itu? Pasti akan terbuka kalau terkena angin, apa tidak dingin?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak. Ah, _jaemittda! _Belum berputar saja aku sudah senang," Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak di atas kursi seperti anak kecil, Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya diam-diam dan mengambil foto Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba wahana itu bergerak, dan mulai berputar. Bukannya berpegangan, Jongin malah merubah mode kameranya menjadi mode video dan merekam ekspresi Kyungsoo dari samping.

Gadis itu menoleh, dan rambut cokelatnya yang diterpa angin membuatnya jadi sangat cantik. "Kim Jongin, apa ponselmu tidak jatuh kau pegang terus?" tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin menggeleng. "_Annio,_ lagipula aku bisa bertahan kok meski wahana ini berputar."

"Kau mencuri fotoku ya?"

"Tidak, ini video."

"YAA! Matikan, _aigoo,_ aku pasti jelek sekali saat ini," Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, "_Annio, neo yeppeo._ Do Kyungsoo _is the most beautiful girl in this world!_" Jongin bersorak keras, membuat beberapa pengunjung lain menatapnya. "Ahahah _mwohae,_ kau tidak malu?" akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya tertawa saja.

Setelah wahana itu berakhir, keduanya langsung menuju ke wahana _roller coaster,_ Kyungsoo menatap wahana _thrilling_ yang saat ini sedang berputar-putar itu dengan takjub. "Kau tak takut?" tanya Jongin khawatir, Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat. "Ini adalah wahana yang terbaik, percuma kau pergi ke taman bermain kalau tidak naik _roller coaster!_ Kenapa kau takut?"

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak!" Jongin berkilah, memang ia tidak takut pada _roller coaster._ "_Geurae? _Kalau begitu selera kita cocok," ketika antrian itu dipersilahkan masuk, Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung memilih tempat duduk nomor tiga dari depan. "Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, aaa!"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembut, akhirnya setelah beberapa hari ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo sebahagia hari ini. Kereta _roller coaster_ mulai bergerak pelan menuju lintasan yang menanjak, Kyungsoo memeluk _seatbelt_nya erat. "_Sohn(hand)?_" Jongin mengulurkan telapak tangannya, "Hm?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. "Pegang tanganku," perintah Jongin lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ini akan berhenti sejenak di puncak, saat berhenti coba lupakan semua perasaan yang membebanimu. Dan nikmati segalanya ketika _roller coaster _ini melaju turun, _arasseo?_" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Benar saja, kereta itu berhenti sejenak di puncak. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, "Kim Jongin _saranghae!_" teriaknya keras.

"Do Kyungsoo _nado saranghae!_" balas Jongin, lalu _roller coaster _itu melaju dengan cepat dan tanpa sadar Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

.

Setelah permainan _roller coaster_ itu berakhir, Kyungsoo dan Jongin lantas berjalan keluar dari arena dan kembali mencari wahana lain. "Kau tahu, Yi Fan _hyung_ tidak bisa naik _roller coaster,_ dia pasti akan berubah jadi pucat pasi kalau turun." Cerita Jongin, "_Jeongmalyo?_"

Mereka berbincang dengan tangan yang masih setia tertaut satu sama lain, Kyungsoo merasa nyaman sekali, apalagi tangan Jongin yang hangat itu seakan melindunginya dari cuaca yang mendingin.

"Hm, kami pernah memaksanya dan dia berakhir pingsan setelah turun." Kyungsoo langsung tertawa membayangkan Yi Fan seperti itu, "Apa kau punya wahana yang tidak bisa kau naiki atau masuki?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, Jongin menggeleng. "_Eobseo,_ aku bisa masuk semua wahana."

"Wah, keren." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ah itu! Itu adalah wahana wajib selain _roller coaster,_ ayo masuk!" Jongin menunjuk bangunan berbentuk rumah kuno. Kyungsoo mengernyit namun tangannya terlanjur ditarik Jongin.

Kyungsoo langsung membeku seketika begitu menyadari wahana yang ditunjuk Jongin, "Jongin-ah, aku rasa ini bukan ide yang baik. Aku.. aku takut.." gumam Kyungsoo terbata, Jongin melirik wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah pucat. Diam-diam lelaki itu ingin tertawa, ia juga sedikit takut sih, tapi ia rasa mengerjai Kyungsoo akan lebih menyenangkan.

"_Gwaenchana _kita kan masuk bersama,"

"Tidak ganti wahana saja, naik _roller coaster_ sepuluh kali juga tidak apa-apa."

"Aku bosan, ayo masuk!"

Dengan sedikit memaksa Jongin merangkulkan lengannya di pundak Kyungsoo dan mengajak gadis itu masuk, "Jongin aku takut!" jerit Kyungsoo, Jongin tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, mereka hanya boneka, lihat?"

"Ya _neo baboya?!_ Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku melihat?! KYAAAA! Apa itu?! _EOMMA!_" jerit Kyungsoo tak karuan begitu melihat sesuatu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, "Ahahah, _kyeowo._" Kyungsoo langsung mencubit pinggang Jongin, "Aku benci kau dan ide bodohmu ini _omo! Ige mwoyeyo?!_" jerit Kyungsoo lagi.

Jongin mengulum senyum dan memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat, biar dia takut, tapi ekspresi imut Kyungsoo mengalahkan segalanya. "_Kajja,_ jalan lebih cepat. Apa kau mau aku gendong?" Kyungsoo menggeleng keras, "Tidak—tidak mau, ayo jalan lebih cepat." Jongin membimbing Kyungsoo jalan lebih cepat menuju pintu keluar. "Tutup matamu saja, aku menggenggam tanganmu kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka sampai di luar, Kyungsoo masih memeluk Jongin dengan erat. "Kyungsoo-ya, kita sudah di luar." Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya, dan merasa malu beberapa pengunjung menatap mereka berdua. Kyungsoo langsung bersandar pada sebuah pohon, dan men_deathglare _Jongin. "Ya! Aku akan bilang _appa_ agar kau dan aku tidak bisa bersama lagi!"

"_Wae?!_ Kau kan hanya kuajak masuk ke rumah hantu, dan buktinya kau masih keluar dengan selamat, aku melindungimu dengan baik bukan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tapi kau hampir membunuhku, _jukgeollae?_" bentak Kyungsoo, Jongin tertawa kecil. "_Arasseo, mianhae gongjunim._ Apa kau mau _ice cream?_"

Kyungsoo yang awalnya marah langsung merubah ekspresinya dalam beberapa detik, "_Ice cream? Call!_" Jongin pun langsung berlari menuju kedai _ice cream,_ dan menyuruh Kyungsoo menunggu. Kemudian dia kembali dengan dua buah _ice cream cone_, dengan rasa _vanilla._ "Kau tahu aku suka vanilla?"

"Tidak, tapi aku suka vanilla, apa selera kita sama lagi?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku rasa kita bisa menuju ke wahana terakhir. Kali ini kau yang pilih, sebagai permintaan maafku." Kyungsoo nampak berpikir, "_Ferris wheel?_"

"Ah—aku tahu kau pasti ingin naik wahana yang romantis kan _chagi?_"

"Bukan Jongin bodoh, tapi aku mau lihat pemandangan!" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari menuju bianglala, sebuah bianglala dengan cat berwarna ungu berhenti tepat di depan keduanya. Kyungsoo masih setia duduk sambil memakan _ice cream_nya, Jongin memilih duduk di samping Kyungsoo meski ada banyak tempat yang tersisa.

Bianglala melaju perlahan, diiringi dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang masuk dari jendela bianglala yang terbuka. "_Gumawo._" Kyungsoo memecah kesunyian.

"Lagi? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali berterimakasih padaku."

"Memang apa lagi yang bisa aku ucapkan?"

"_Saranghae?_" Kyungsoo langsung menautkan alisnya kesal, "_Geurae, saranghae._" Jawab Kyungsoo ogah-ogahan. "_Aigoo_ berapa umurmu? Kau sengaja ya?" Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin bingung.

"Sengaja apa?"

"Menyisakan _ice cream_ di bibirmu, kau ingin aku mengelapnya?" mata Kyungsoo melebar, "Tidak! Katakan dimana? Aku akan bersihkan sendiri," Kyungsoo langsung panik dan menyentuh ujung bibirnya.

Tapi sesuatu yang lembab dan lembut menyentuhnya duluan, itu bibir Jongin. Mata gadis itu semakin melebar, hampir saja _ice cream_nya terjatuh. Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut sesekali menghisap bibir gadis itu dan membersihkan bekas _ice cream_ yang ada di sana.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menikmati ciuman tersebut, sebelah lengannya memeluk pundak Jongin agar lelaki itu semakin mendekat. Sungguh, seperti dalam komik, berciuman di atas bianglala. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu kencan pertamanya akan seromantis ini.

Jongin memutuskan ciumannya, namun menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kyungsoo. "Aku berterimakasih karena _eomma_mu melahirkan seorang gadis sesempurna dirimu,"

"_Musun mariya?_" Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar perkataan _cheesy _Jongin, "Aku jujur tahu, Do Kyungsoo kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, aku sudah memerangkapmu di dalam duniaku. Kalau kau meninggalkanku, aku akan menjamin tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memberimu kenangan seindah bersamaku. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir—"

"Setelah semua ini kau masih bisa cemburu dan berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu? Kau benar-benar imut Kim Jongin, lihat aku baik-baik, aku hanya mencintaimu kau tahu itu tuan egois?" Jongin tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi putihnya, "Itu jawaban yang sangat bagus." Dan mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka kembali.

Hingga _ice cream _mereka meleleh.

_Changmin menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Annyeonghasseyo aboeji, Jongin imnida." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya namun Changmin hanya menatap tangan Jongin. "Appa, kenapa diam saja?"_

_"__Dia anak yang menyukaimu? Yang selama ini dibahas Siwon?"_

_"__Ne, a—aku anak Siwon."_

_"__Appa, jangan menatap Jongin seperti itu, dia tidak salah. Aku dan Jongin saling mencintai jadi apa appa—"_

_"__Apa kau bisa berjanji menjaga Kyungsoo? Apa kau bisa berjanji membahagiakannya?" tanya Changmin dingin, Jongin menenggak salivanya karena gugup. "Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin aboeji, aku sangat mencintai putri anda."_

_"__Kalau aku menemukan Kyungsoo terluka sedikit saja, jangan pernah berharap akan ada kesempatan kedua."_

_"__Y—Ye arasseo aboeji, keundae, kesempatan kedua? Apa artinya aku.."_

_"__Pergilah kalian berdua aku butuh istirahat," Changmin langsung meraih bukunya kembali, Kyungsoo mengulum senyum. "Appa gumawo! Saranghae appa! Appa paling baik sedunia! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, annyeong." ia langsung mencium pipi ayahnya itu. "Kajja Jongin-ah!" dan menarik Jongin keluar kamar appanya._

_"__B—Begitu saja?!"_

_"__Yang penting dapat restu!"_

**. . .**

**Tbc**

**Haha aku lagi sakit-_- omooooo kata dokter karena stress haha. Oiya ada yang main rp? Gabung ke DJ_KpopRP yukkkk^^ chapt depan chapt terakhir, gimana chapt ini? Maaf ya aku ga konsen jadi pasti momennya kacau lol XD miannnnn.**

**Oiya maaf ya kemaren typo seulgi ;_; soalnya kan aku udh bilang awal nulis ff castnya hanbin hayi terus ada castnya yerin, aku replace seulgi jadi ya gitu jeongmal mianhae ;_;**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: Beautiful**  
**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Wu Yi Fan, Changmin  
Other Cast: **Exo, YGartists, SMartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **5462  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

"_Eomma, _tadi Lami lihat di tv, ada _myeolchi(fish_) _samchun!_"

Victoria tersenyum kecil, ia duduk di samping Lami dengan mangkok berisi bubur di tangannya. "Lami, _geu samchun_ punya nama, Eunhyuk _samchun._ Berhenti memanggilnya _myeolchi,_" jelas Victoria, Eunhyuk adalah salah satu kerabat Shi Yuan yang bekerja sebagai _entertainer._

"_Eomma,_ _oppa_ tidul?" Lami melirik Yi Fan yang sedang duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan, kakak laki-lakinya itu tampak memejamkan mata dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada sambil menyandar ke Yurin sofa. Victoria mengangguk, "Hm, _oppa_mu sepertinya kelelahan. Makanya Lami Harus cepat sembuh, supaya kita bisa tidur dengan nyaman di rumah."

Victoria menebus rasa bersalahnya karena tidak dapat menghubungi keluarganya selama di Edinburgh dengan menggantikan menjaga Lami, sementara Shi Yuan kembali bekerja, lelaki itu tampak lebih semangat karena istrinya sudah pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Tok.. tok..

"Sebentar, _eomma _bukakan pintu dulu." Victoria bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, wanita itu sedikit mengernyit tumben ada yang berkunjung. Ia membukakan pintu dan menatap terkejut sosok wanita cantik yang berdiri di hadapannya. "_Annyeong._" Sapa wanita itu ramah.

Victoria mundur selangkah dan memberi isyarat mempersilahkan wanita itu masuk, "_A—Annyeong,_ maaf aku terkejut sekali melihat tiba-tiba anda datang," wanita itu tersenyum. "_Eonnie _mengapa kau berbicara sangat formal denganku? Aku lebih muda darimu bukan? Aku ingin menjenguk Lami, Victoria _eonnie._ Lagipula sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu bukan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Lami, beri salam pada Yuri _immo._" Lami melambaikan tangannya yang masih terpasang infus pada wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Jongin itu. "_Annyeong_ Lami-ya, lihat _immo _bawa apa?" Yuri mengeluarkan sebuah kubus kaca yang didalamnya terdapat ikan kecil serta hiasan seperti yang ada di akuarium lain berupa karang dan batu berwarna-warni.

Lami yang pada dasarnya menyukai ikan langsung menatap semangat pada akuarium itu, "Ini, rawatlah, buka tutupnya saat akan memberi makan _arasseo?_" Lami mengangguk semangat. "Astaga, aku tidak tahu kalau ada Yi Fan disini. Kenapa dia tidur disini?" Yuri menatap Yi Fan prihatin, Victoria menghembuskan nafas. "Dia tidak ingin pulang dan ingin menjaga adiknya disini,"

Yuri yang saat ini duduk di samping Victoria hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak wanita tersebut, ia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Victoria, namun keduanya merupakan rekan bisnis dulu dan dekat karena anak mereka bersahabat. "Bagaimana selama di Eropa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Begitulah.. aku yakin kau sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Siwon—ssi maupun Jongin bukan?" Yuri mengangguk, "_Keundae,_ apa benar kau dan Tiffany merupakan rekan kerja yang baik? Dan anak wanita itu juga menjadi _trainee_ di SM?"

Yuri hanya menanggapi pertanyaan Victoria sebagaimana ia menanggapi Jongin dulu, ia tersenyum misterius. "Ya," Victoria mengangguk paham, meski ia kesal namun itu adalah keputusan Yuri selaku CEO juga, tentu saja Yuri berhak memilih dengan siapa ia bekerja. "_Eonnie_ tak perlu khawatir, aku tahu sampai mana batas pekerjaan. Aku juga tahu masalah yang telah ia perbuat,"

"Ah—_Geuraeyo mian_ karena kau pasti menyangka aku berpikir buruk mengenai hubungan kalian," Victoria tersenyum canggung, namun Yuri menggeleng. "Oh ya, Sabtu ini ada pesta kecil di rumah kami, mengingat ujian Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah usai. Lagipula Yi Fan dan Chanyeol juga telah selesai bukan? Dan juga untuk menyambut Changmin—ssi yang akan pulang esok."

"Benarkah Changmin—ssi sudah akan pulang?" Yuri mengangguk. "Tapi _eonnie_ jangan membawa apa-apa, jangan menggunakan pakaian yang mewah juga, ini pesta kecil dan tertutup. Aku harap _eonnie_ bisa mengajak Yi Fan, Shi Yuan _oppa_, dan Lami. Acaranya akan penting," lagi-lagi Yuri memberi kesan misterius, Victoria hanya bisa mengangguk, mungkin Yuri memang tahu lebih banyak hal dibanding dirinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, aku Harus ke butik saat ini. Lami _annyeong!_" Lami mengangguk, "_Annyeong immo!_" sapa balita tersebut sambil melambaikan tangan dan tertawa kecil. Yuri bangkit dan memeluk Victoria, ia menepuk pundak Victoria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. "Yang sabar, pasti ada jalan keluar dari segalanya." Bisik Yuri.

Victoria menegang, namun tetap mengucap terima kasih. Ia mengantar Yuri sampai depan pintu, lalu kembali masuk kamar Lami dan menemukan Yi Fan telah membuka matanya dengan sempurnya. "Yi Fanie, kau tidak tidur?" tanya Victoria bingung, "Bagaimana aku bisa tidur mendengar suara Yuri _immo_ yang misterius, apa yang direncanakannya?"

Victoria mengangkat bahu tanda tak mengerti, "Yang jelas, Yuri—ssi tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada kita. _Appa_ masih memiliki saham di perusahaan mereka, lagipula disana ada Kyungsoo juga."

"Jongin juga tidak akan melakukan hal buruk dan mengkhianatiku, mungkin _immo_ sedang merencanakan hal yang baik dalam arti sedang membantu kita. Kita tunggu saja,"

"_Geurae, _kita tunggu saja."

. . .

Kyungsoo menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, padahal seingat Kyungsoo ketika orang membuang nafas kesal maka kebahagiaan orang tersebut ikut terbuang juga. Tapi yang di depannya ini tidak bisa ditolerir lagi. Kalau bukan karena perintah _eomma_ Jongin, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mau membangunkan lelaki itu.

"Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara keras, ingin sekali Kyungsoo menariknya lagi seperti dulu tapi takut Jongin akan melakukan yang sama. Dengan iseng Kyungsoo mengambil _ipod_ Jongin, dan mengotak-atik daftar lagu yang ada di dalamnya. Kyungsoo tertawa jahil, EXO baru saja _comeback _bukan?

Kyungsoo memasang _headset_ di kedua telinga Jongin dan memutar lagu Call Me Baby dengan volume maksimum.

1..

2..

3..

"ARGH!" Jongin terlonjak begitu mendengar suara Kai di awal lagu, lagu yang berirama nge_beat_ itu jadi sangat menyakitkan di telinganya, lelaki itu melepas _headset_ dan langsung menyingkirkan _ipod_nya. "DO KYUNGSOO!" Kyungsoo tertawa _evil, _"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membangunkanku dengan cara yang lembut?!"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu berdecak malas, "Tuan Jongin yang terhormat, segala cara lembut sudah aku coba tapi kau bergerak saja tidak. Jadi jangan salahkan aku, ini sudah jam sembilan ayo bangun."

Jongin kemudian terduduk namun matanya masih terpejam dan rambutnya masih acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur, "Aku sudah bangun, sekarang mau apa?!" tanya Jongin kesal, wajahnya jadi super jutek. "_Molla, eomma_ bilang kita Harus bangun pagi karena beliau menyiapkan sesuatu yang aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Dan nanti kita Harus jemput _appa_ku,"

Lelaki itu membuka sebelah matanya, lalu melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. "Ya! Pesawat _appa_mu datang jam sebelas, sekarang masih jam tujuh yaampun kenapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini?" Jongin mulai protes lagi, "Itu sebabnya, kau tidak lihat aku pakai baju apa?"

Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang dan Jongin mengobservasi pakaian Kyungsoo, hanya _hoodie_ berwarna putih dan celana panjang hitam. "Bajumu tidak ada spesialnya sama sekali, jadi kita mau apa?" mungkin Jongin sama sekali tidak peka, Kyungsoo akhirnya melempar jaket biru kesayangan Jongin. "Pakai itu, kita olahraga pagi."

"_MWO?!_"

Sementara itu Siwon yang sedang asyik dengan kopi dan ponselnya mengernyit mendengar suara berisik dari kamar anak bungsunya, pria yang sedang asyik menonton acara musik bersama Chanyeol itu melempar tatapan penuh tanya pada Chanyeol. "Mereka selalu seperti itu kalau di rumah?" Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tetap fokus pada _re-run_ acara _survival _antar _rapper_ bernama _Show Me the Money_ itu.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo berhasil menarik Jongin turun dari tangga, dan Chanyeol langsung kehilangan fokus sepenuhnya pada acara favoritnya. "Y—Ya! _Neo eoddiga? _Sepagi ini?!" tanya Chanyeol kaget, biasanya Jongin hanya akan bergelung di kasur di hari libur, atau menghabiskan hari dengan mengurung diri di agensi dan gerakan _dance_ dan koreo karyanya.

Tapi sekarang.. Kim Jongin berdiri di hadapannya dengan baju olahraga, itu sungguh pemandangan yang menakjubkan. "Tanya saja pada anak sialan ini, hari liburku." Jongin menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan kakinya, sementara Kyungsoo hampir menendang tulang kering Jongin atas aksi kurang ajarnya itu.

Siwon lantas tertawa cukup keras, "Sepertinya tidak ada penyesalan sama sekali bila Kyungsoo benar-benar menjadi menantuku, sempurna. Kau tahu, _eomma_ bahkan Soyou saja sudah kewalahan bila menghadapi Jongin, tapi kau malah berhasil membawanya turun di hari libur. Memang kalian mau kemana?"

"_Appa!_" protes Jongin, "_Shikkeureo, _ah.. itu kita mau olahraga, lari pagi, benar kan Jonginnie?"

Soyou yang kebetulan lewat lantas berjalan sambil membuka mulutnya, "_D-Daebak._" Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa dosa dan membawa Jongin keluar setelah mengucap salam perpisahan, kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang terbahak-bahak. "Wah, Do Kyungsoo _jjangiya!_"

Kedua anak itu akhirnya berjalan memutari komplek dengan wajah Jongin yang masih sepenuhnya ditekuk, "Aku kan tidak menghukummu jadi jangan cemberut begitu," Jongin membuka _snapback_nya dan memakaikannya dengan paksa di kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak suka hari liburku diganggu, pendek!"

Kemudian Jongin berlari kencang meninggalkan Kyungsoo, sementara Kyungsoo bersusah payah mengejar lelaki itu. Sampai kemudian Jongin berhenti dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menyusulnya, "Jongin! Kau benar-benar!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya, Jongin tersenyum mengejek. "Hei, mau kuberikan penawaran menarik?"

"Apa? Aku mulai curiga.."

"Hm, aku tidak yakin sih karena sepertinya kau berat.."

"YA!"

"Mau kugendong?"

Rahang Kyungsoo hampir jatuh dari tempatnya semula, 'J—Jongin menawarkan apa?!' batinnya terkejut, Kyungsoo masih belum bisa memproses apa yang terjadi sampai Jongin berjongkok di depannya. "Cepat! Nanti aku turunkan di _cafe_ depan, kita beli _ice cream, _panas!"

"Kau—tidak serius kan?"

Jongin menoleh dan mendongak menatap Kyungsoo, "Tawaran ini Cuma sekali saja, mau atau tidak? Eh, aku memaksa jadi Harus mau." Kyungsoo melayangkan telapak tangannya ke puncak kepala Jongin, "Aku malu!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menghilangkan rona di wajahnya. "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak punya pilihan nona Do,"

Tapi karena Jongin mulai memaksa dengan nada yang mirip dengan merengek dan membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak, akhirnya Kyungsoo pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin. Jongin meletakkan tangannya di bawah paha Kyungsoo dan mulai berdiri. "Astaga, aku malu sekali.." gumam Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum dan mulai berjalan, "Kau berat. Mungkin otot bisepku akan terbentuk setelah ini," Kyungsoo langsung menjewer telinga Jongin, "Awas kau! Kau bau! Belum mandi ya?" Jongin terkekeh, "_Well, _siapa yang memaksaku segera bangun pagi ini? Tapi ngomong-ngomong, berada sedekat ini aku tidak bisa mengelak kalau aku menyukai aroma bayi dari badanmu, kau sering pakai bedak bayi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kebiasaan. Sudah turunkan aku, aku minta maaf lain kali tidak akan memaksamu keluar lagi." Namun Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak, aku akan memaksamu kalau lain kali kau tidak mengajakku. Sepertinya aku terlalu sering berada di dalam ruangan, baik di rumah, sekolah, maupun agensi. Aku seharusnya lebih sering keluar sebelum debut,"

"Kau benar-benar akan debut?"

"Tentu saja, tapi tenang, bagaimanapun caranya aku tidak akan mengurangi waktu bersamamu."

"Gombal." Cetus Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin tidak marah. Ia sudah biasa, lagipula tipe hubungan mereka bukan saling bertukar kata-kata _cheesy,_ mereka sudah terbiasa saling ejek dari awal. "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, _eomma_ mengundang banyak orang ke rumah hari ini, tapi bukan pesta. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, _appa_ juga tidak tahu. Sepertinya _eomma_ punya rencana, dia lebih tahu daripada kita. Jadi aku akan diam saja," Jongin mengangguk menyetujui, hingga akhirnya tanpa terasa mereka sampai di kedai _ice cream_ itu.

Mereka memesan rasa vanilla dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada, "Yi Fan _hyung _bilang dia sudah dalam perjalanan ke rumah, lebih baik kita bergegas dan menjemput _appa_mu." Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu cepat-cepat menghabiskan _ice cream_ miliknya. Jongin berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang, sebelum Kyungsoo menahan lengannya.

Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling dan tampak ragu berulang kali, padahal _cafe_ itu cukup sepi hanya ada mereka berdua dan wanita berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun yang asyik dengan laptopnya di ujung ruangan. Tapi gadis itu tidak kunjung melepaskan tangan Jongin, hingga akhirnya ia berdiri dan menarik Jongin cepat. "Y—Ya.. kau tahu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya di rumah karena banyak orang, tapi meski aku menyebalkan hanya kau yang tahu bagaimana perasaanku padamu."

Dan Jongin hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu Kyungsoo menarik kerah jaketnya dan mencium bibirnya lembut, lelaki berusia tujuh belas tahun itu terkejut karena baru sekali ini Kyungsoo yang menciumnya lebih dahulu. Namun Jongin akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo erat. Ciuman itu cukup lembut hanya saling menempelkan bibir saja, tapi entah kenapa jantung keduanya seakan-akan berpacu lebih cepat.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melepaskan ciuman itu perlahan, ia menjauhkan wajahnya yang sekarang benar-benar memerah. "A—Ayo pulang!" Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Eyyy, gadisku sudah tidak polos lagi. Ternyata kau lebih suka di tempat umum ya?" goda Jongin sambil mencolek pipi Kyungsoo.

"BUKAN BEGITU! AISH LUPAKAN!"

Tapi Jongin berjanji tidak pernah melupakannya, jadi ia memilih diam lalu menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo dan berjalan ke rumah.

. . .

Tiffany menatap bingung rumah Yuri, rumah itu tampak berbeda dari terakhir kali ia berkunjung. Mungkin sedikit lebih ramai? Dan ada beberapa koper yang masih diletakkan di dekat pintu. Soyou yang membukakan pintu hanya menunduk memberi hormat sekilas, pelayan itu memberi pesan agar Tiffany langsung menuju ruang kerja Yuri langsung.

Samar-samar terdengar suara tawa dari arah halaman belakang tapi Tiffany tampak tidak ingin tahu, ia mencengkram map di tangannya erat-erat. Perjuangannya sudah sejauh ini, dan hanya keluarga Yuri yang akan membuat bisnisnya melejit naik. Tiffany berbalik dan menuju ruangan Yuri sampai ia melihat ada lelaki tinggi sedang bercengkrama dengan Kyungsoo di ruang tv.

Hampir Tiffany menjerit begitu mengenali lelaki tersebut, itu Changmin! Bukankah lelaki itu selama ini menghilang? Bagaimana bisa ia terlihat bersama dengan anaknya? "Oh, Tiffany-ssi. Anda sudah ditunggu _eomma_ di ruangannya," Tiffany tersadar begitu melihat Baekhyun berdiri di depannya, calon menantu Yuri dan Siwon. Tiffany tersenyum berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Y—Ya, aku akan segera kesana."

"Mau minum apa? Mau aku ambilkan? Nanti aku akan minta tolong pada Soyou-ssi,"

"Tidak perlu, ah maksudku nanti saja.." Baekhyun mengernyit menyadari nada suara Tiffany yang terdengar ganjil. "Baiklah," Baekhyun pun melangkah dan meninggalkan Tiffany seorang diri. Tiffany menguatkan dirinya, dan perlahan membuka pintu ruang kerja Yuri.

Yuri duduk di kursinya, suara musik terdengar pelan dari _speaker_ yang ada di meja kerjanya. Wanita cantik itu menyapa Tiffany dengan senyum ramah sambil mempersilahkan tamunya duduk. "Anda terlihat gembira sekali Yuri—ssi, ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin karena semalam Baekhyun datang dan menginap, rumah ini jadi ramai. Anda sendiri terlihat tegang, ada apa Tiffany—ssi?" tanya Yuri dengan wajah tenang, Tiffany menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya.. hanya.. um, benarkah lelaki yang dibawah adalah Changmin—ssi?" Tiffany bertanya hati-hati.

Yuri menatap Tiffany curiga, "Ya, benar, Changmin ayah Kyungsoo dia baru diizinkan pulang ke Korea kemarin. Siwonie kan mengangkat Kyungsoo sebagai anak karena ia sahabat baik Changmin, apa anda mengenal Changmin—ssi?"

Tiffany langsung menggeleng, ia mengeluarkan map berwarna merah dari tasnya. Dan menyerahkan map tersebut kepada Yuri, "Aku sudah mengerjakan semuanya, termasuk ketika anda menanyakan soal produkku, itu adalah daftar resminya." Yuri meraih map tersebut, "Hm, cukup bagus juga. Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat karya anda, ternyata cukup menarik."

Yuri masih membolak-balik berkas tersebut, "Cukup bagus untuk ada di produk utama butik, aku akan memasarkannya di Paris juga. Ini semua karya anda? Aku tidak tahu kalau anda sangat berbakat,"

"Ya, tentu saja semua ini karya saya." Tiffany tersenyum lebar, cukup senang karena Yuri akan memasarkannya sampai di Paris, tak salah lagi setelah ini karirnya pasti akan mencapai nilai yang tertinggi.

Dan setelah itu, ia tidak perlu lagi hidup dalam bayang-bayang Taeyeon maupun keluarganya. Tidak perlu juga memikirkan mereka, dan tidak perlu memikirkan mantan suami yang bahkan tidak sedetikpun memikirkan anak-anaknya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal anak, sejujurnya Tiffany masih bingung bagaimana Daeun dan Sohee langsung diterima menjadi _trainee_ begitu saja tanpa perlu audisi maupun tes yang berarti. Memang benar baik Daeun dan Sohee sudah pernah membintangi beberapa CF tapi tetap saja, bukankah SM adalah agensi yang sangat ketat?

"_Sajangnim,_"

Mendengar Tiffany menggunakan panggilan formal padanya, Yuri mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas milik Tiffany tersebut. "Ya?" Tiffany menggeleng, "Ah tidak, lupakan saja, maafkan aku." Jawab Tiffany kikuk sambil memasang senyum palsu.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Mengenai Daeun dan Sohee,"

"Ah, apa kau sudah menandatangani kontrak mereka? Kemarin aku mengirimkan kontrak persetujuan yang Harus ditandatangani orangtua." Tiffany menggeleng, "Mungkin mereka lupa, aku akan menandatangani kontraknya nanti. Tapi _sajangnim,_ apa mereka tidak perlu audisi?"

Ujung bibir Yuri naik sedikit, matanya menatap Tiffany tajam. "Tidak.. bukankah kau yakin _that they're more than capable?_ Lagipula, mereka masih bisa berlatih semasa _trainee._ Ya, asal mereka ingat motto SM '_Those who have no talents, or those who can not improve, just go home._' Tapi aku yakin mereka bisa," Yuri langsung merubah ekspresi misterius dan tegasnya jadi lembut seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tiffany menatap wajah cantik Yuri bingung, 'Sebenarnya.. dia ini apa? Dia kenapa?' batin Tiffany bertanya-tanya, tapi tidak apa-apa. SM adalah agensi besar, dia yakin Daeun dan Sohee mampu mendapatkan popularitas yang tidak didapatkannya semasa dulu bekerja di salah satu agensi yang sama dengan Taeyeon maupun Victoria.

"Lagipula, Tiffany-ssi.. sepertinya karya anda benar-benar hebat, anda tahu kenapa? Karya ini dirancang dengan begitu indah, nyaris tanpa cacat. Oh, ada satu kecacatan yang mungkin luput dari perhatianmu, aku harap kau bisa mengoreksinya."

Yuri meraih gagang telepon di depannya, "Silahkan masuk dan bawa map yang aku berikan tadi pagi," semenit kemudian pintu ruangan Yuri diketuk, Tiffany entah kenapa merasa sedikit was-was seakan-akan hatinya memberi sinyal ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Silahkan masuk,"

Suara langkah kaki dari balik punggungnya seolah memanggil Tiffany untuk berbalik namun entah kenapa wanita itu tidak melakukannya. Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di samping Tiffany, dan Tiffany dapat melirik sepatu perempuan berwarna hitam di sebelahnya.

"Ini _file _yang anda minta, Yuri—ssi."

Deg!

Dengan reflek Tiffany menoleh dan menatap wanita di sampingnya terkejut, "Victoria?!" Hyeje0ng tersenyum kecil dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit, "_Oraenmaniya, _Tiffany—ssi."

Tiffany lantas mencengkram pegangan tempat duduknya, wanita itu pucat pasi tiba-tiba. "Ah, terima kasih _eonnie._ Apa kau mau duduk bergabung dengan kami? Bukankah kita juga memiliki rencana membuat proyek bersama? Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata kalian mengenal satu sama lain?"

"_Geurae, _kita adalah teman dahulu. Bukan begitu, _chingu?_" Victoria tersenyum misterius, Tiffany hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"_E-Eonnie.._"

"Ada apa dengan sapaan _'eonnie'_ bukankah aku dan Taeyeon sudah menyuruhmu berhenti menggunakan sapaan formal. Kita bahkan saling memanggil dengan nama dulu,"

"Sudahlah lebih baik duduk dulu, aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan atmosfer di sekitar kita. Dan Tiffany, kau tahu, ini adalah hal yang kurang sedikit dari rancanganmu. Silahkan kau buka," Yuri menyerahkan map tersebut kepada Tiffany, dan Tiffany membukanya perlahan.

Namun ia langsung menyesali keputusannya, karena di dalam map tersebut berisi data pribadi Taeyeon berikut surat otopsi dari pihak kepolisian bahwa kematian Taeyeon tidak disebabkan karena ia mengonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang, melainkan karena seseorang memalsukan obat pribadinya. Begitu juga dengan catatan panggilan yang ia lakukan untuk Victoria, sekaligus data penerbangan dimana ia membawa Victoria ke Edinburgh dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Ada juga beberapa karya Taeyeon, kebanyakan masih berupa desain yang belum sempurna, namun ada beberapa juga yang sudah jadi. Dan sebagian dari itu sama persis seperti desain yang ditawarkan Tiffany untuk Yuri.

"Awalnya, aku menerima desain itu karena aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Aku juga merasa itu desain yang sangat sempurna, jadi aku merencanakan bekerja sama denganmu. Tapi melihat desain-desain lain yang kau buat semuanya memberikan _feel_ yang berbeda dari desain tersebut, oleh sebab itu aku menginginkan desain tersebut jadi puncak kerja sama kita. Sebelum Siwonie dan Jonginnie memberikan bukti orang seperti apa anda Tiffany-ssi,"

"Pertama, kau melakukan tindakan kotor akibat kegagalanmu di bidang _entertainment_ karena gagal bersaing dengan Taeyeon dan Victoria. Kedua, suamimu meninggalkanmu dan karirmu hancur lalu kau ditolong Taeyeon tapi sifat rakusmu membutakan hatimu, kau malah menikam Taeyeon dari belakang dan menukar obat-obatan pribadi miliknya dengan obat berdosis tinggi, karena Taeyeon depresi dan merasa penyakitnya tak kunjung sembuh ia tetap mengonsumsi obat tersebut dan akhirnya Harus meregang nyawa. Ketiga, kau membawa Victoria yang berniat melaporkanmu ke polisi dalam keadaan tidak sadar dan meninggalkannya di negara yang sama sekali tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya. Keempat, kau ternyata masih polos dan menawarkan kerja sama denganku tanpa tahu seluk-beluk keluarga kami, dan kau memasukkan dirimu ke kandang harimau. Dan kelima, kau masih bisa mengakui karya orang lain sebagai karyamu, Menyedihkan,"

"_S-Sajangnim,_"

"Kau tahu, anak-anakmu mewarisi sifat menyebalkanmu. Dengan mem_bully_ Kyungsoo di sekolah, tapi mereka tidak tahu apa-apa, mereka kira ibunya adalah malaikat tapi itu semua hanya kedok belaka. Sekarang, semua bukti sudah lengkap kau hanya perlu pergi ke penjara, tenang saja anak-anakmu akan aku didik dengan benar agar tidak berakhir sepertimu."

Yuri tersenyum mengerikan, lalu bertukar pandang dengan Victoria.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada bantahan, _chingu?_ Kau.. beraninya kau meninggalkanku di negara asing, tanpa identitas, tanpa bekal apapun, dan dengan ancamanmu untuk keluargaku. Tapi ternyata, Yi Fanku sudah dewasa, dia beratus kali lipat lebih berakal dan mencari jalan menemukanku bersama Jongin. Kau tahu! Aku kehilangan waktu bersama putri kecilku! Dia Harus menderita disini! Aku kira kau seorang ibu, tapi kau benar-benar tidak punya hati." Giliran Victoria yang menumpahkan kekesalannya pada Tiffany, wanita itu menghela nafas berat, di benaknya tergambar bagaimana Lami berjuang menahan sakit tanpa sosok ibu di sampingnya.

Tiba-tiba Tiffany tertawa, "_Geurae, _kalian benar. Aku melakukan semua itu, aku merencanakan semua hal jahat itu. Kalian tahu kenapa? Aku.. dan keluargaku juga butuh hidup, dan tidak ada cara lain yang bisa membawaku sampai seperti ini kecuali dengan melakukan hal-hal tersebut. Kalian tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana Harus hancur di karir kalian sekaligus ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling kalian cintai! Kalian semua hanyalah orang kaya yang beruntung menikah dengan orang kaya yang menyayangi kalian juga! Sementara aku? Apa yang bisa aku banggakan..."

"Hm, benar, awalnya aku juga menaruh simpati padamu karena mantan suamimu meninggalkanmu. Tapi, kau tahu pada awalnya mantan suamimu itu tidak berniat meninggalkanmu, tapi ia berubah pikiran saat memergokimu berselingkuh dengan produsermu sendiri!"

"Semua itu kesalahanmu Tiffany-ssi, kau dan sifat rakusmu."

"A—Apa?!" Tiffany menutup mulutnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Yuri memiliki koneksi yang begitu besar hingga menemukan bukti tersebut. Kasus perselingkuhan itu... tidak itu bahkan tidak perselingkuhan, itu hanya _one night stand_ ya hubungan sesaat agar Tiffany bisa mendapatkan peran utama. Tapi... astaga, jadi mantan suaminya mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yuri masih mempertahankan nada ramahnya.

Tokk.. tokk..

Pintu di belakang Tiffany terbuka, dan di balik pintu tersebut berdirilah tiga orang polisi, Siwon, Jongin, Yi Fan, Kyungsoo, Changmin, Chanyeol, bahkan.. kedua putrinya?

"Maaf, tapi kami Harus menangkap anda nyonya Hwang."

"T-Tidak! Daeun! Sohee! Tolong _eomma!_" tapi justru tatapan benci yang Tiffany dapatkan, "_Eomma,_ kau tahu betapa aku menginginkan sosok ayah di samping kami? Ternyata, beliau pergi juga karena kesalahanmu. Kami kecewa," Daeun berkata dengan nada dingin, ia dan Sohee kemudian memalingkan muka mereka bersama.

"Bawa dia pak," Siwon menyuruh, ketiga polisi itu menangkap Tiffany dan membungkukkan badannya. "Kami akan memberi kabar kasusnya secepat yang kami bisa tuan,"

Dan Tiffany pun dibawa ke dalam mobil polisi, Daeun dan Sohee menundukkan kepalanya. Pagi ini mereka mendapat panggilan dari Siwon untuk menuju ke rumah Jongin dan sampai sana mereka disuguhi rekaman dari kamera tersembunyi yang dipasang di ruangan Yuri berisi pengakuan ibu mereka.

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Jongin dan berjalan menuju kakak beradik tersebut, meraih telapak tangan Sohee dan mengusapnya lembut. "_Mianhae,_" bisik Kyungsoo. Daeun dan Sohee menoleh, "_Musun mariya?_ _Mianhae?_ Aku bahkan sudah tidak punya muka lagi untuk menatapmu Kyungsoo-ssi, rasanya aku ditenggelamkan dalam rasa malu."

"_Anni, _kalian hanya tidak tahu apa-apa _eonnie._" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis pada Daeun, "Kami minta maaf, maafkan aku dan _eonnie_ku Kyungsoo-ya." Kali ini Sohee yang meminta maaf, dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ragu.

. . .

Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin tertawa kencang, sungguh ia tidak bisa menahan tawanya lebih lama. Jongin mengemudikan mobil dengan Changmin di sampingnya dan Kyungsoo duduk di belakang, setelah beberapa hari bertemu Jongin masih saja ketakutan berdiri di samping ayahnya.

"_A—Aboeji, gwaenchanaseyo?_" tanya Jongin khawatir, ya ini merupakan perjalanan Changmin untuk yang pertama kalinya menuju tempat dimana istrinya dikuburkan. "Memang aku kenapa?" tanya Changmin dingin, Jongin langsung menutup mulutnya.

"_Appa,_ jangan begitu. Jongin ini takut dengan _appa,_" Changmin menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian, "Takut?" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, "_Anniyo aboeji _bukan begitu maksudnya..."

Untungnya pemakaman ibu Kyungsoo sudah dekat, Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya dan Changmin merapikan mantel yang ia gunakan. Ketiganya turun dari mobil dan menatap nisan Taeyeon dengan sendu, terutama Changmin. Pria itu berjongkok di depan nisan Taeyeon dan meletakkan bunga di atasnya. "_Agassi, bogoshippeosseo._" Gumam Changmin disertai senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"_Yeobo, _mungkin ini sudah terlambat, tapi _mianhae?_ Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan aku menyesal, aku mencintaimu, tidak juga ucapan selamat tinggal. Kalau saja aku memperhatikanmu saat itu, tapi aku malah sibuk sendiri, dan aku bahkan baru bisa melihatmu ketika kau meninggal. Aku minta maaf, orang itu sudah menerima balasannya."

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu ayahnya, "_Mianhae,_" kata Changmin tulus, "_Gwaenchanna appa, _mungkin _eomma_ lebih bahagia disana. Kalau _eomma_ masih hidup bisa saja Tiffany-ssi lebih menyakitinya," hibur Kyungsoo, namun Changmin masih menatap nisan Taeyeon dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"_Appa, _percayalah padaku. Umur seseorang tidak ada yang bisa menebak, mungkin _eomma_ memang lebih bahagia disana. Jangan menyesalinya _appa,_" Changmin kemudian berbalik dan menghadap Kyungsoo, "Maafkan _appa,_ _appa _janji akan menjadi lebih baik." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memeluk ayahnya.

. . .

Luna melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat Kyungsoo datang, "Ya! _Neo daedanhae!_ Ranking satu lagi?" Luna menepuk pundak Kyungsoo keras, "Besok kau wajib mengajariku, _arachi?!_" Luna menunjuk Kyungsoo, sementara yang ditunjuk hanya mengangguk sekilas.

Keduanya berjalan ke kelas, kemudian Luna mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo pelan. "_Keundae, _kau tahu Tiffany-ssi masuk penjara? Kau pasti tahu bukan? Jadi bisa jelaskan sesuatu padaku?" Kyungsoo menatap Luna lama, "Kalian sama sekali tidak berubah, hari ini kan tidak ada pelajaran kita bicara di kantin saja."

Setelah Kim _seonsaengnim_ selaku wali kelas memberikan daftar hasil ujian mereka, Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya menuju ke kantin yang mulai penuh. Apalagi oleh anak kelas tiga yang akan menghadapi hari tenang. "Makan yang banyak, aku traktir." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, ketiga temannya membelalakkan mata.

"Heh? Tumben?" Wendy bertanya bingung. "_Appa_ku sudah kembali, jadi hari ini aku dapat uang saku tidak seperti kemarin-kemarin." Jelas Kyungsoo, Changmin sudah mengurus beberapa keperluan kemarin dan bahkan sudah pindah dari rumah Jongin. Tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo tak diajak ikut serta.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau ayah dan ibumu adalah orang terkenal? Selama ini kau di_bully_ terus-menerus padahal," Luna memukul dahi Kyungsoo dengan sumpit, "Ya! Kalian ini, aku masuk ke sekolah ini dengan beasiswa sudah wajar aku dapat perlakuan seperti itu. Lagipula, _eomma_ku tidak ada lagi di dunia ini tidak pantas aku berkata sesuatu mengenainya." Gumam Kyungsoo.

Seulgi merangkul pundak Kyungsoo, "Yang penting kau baik-baik saja kan sekarang?" Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kau.. Harus mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Jongin," tambah Seulgi lagi, Kyungsoo mengangguk kuat. "Tentu saja, aku tidak mungkin jadi seperti ini kalau tanpa Jongin. Aku tidak menyangka takdir membawaku mengenalnya," Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut.

Wendy menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan sumpit, "Do Kyungsoo! Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta ya?" sontak rona merah mewarnai wajah putih Kyungsoo, "_M-Musun mariya?_"

"Eyy, kalau begitu kita benar." Luna makin memanas-manasi, "Aish! _Geurae, _kalian benar. Jadi hentikan interogasi mengerikan ini, aku mulai lelah."

Melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah semakin mirip kepiting rebus teman-temannya tertawa, Jongin dan Sehun yang kebetulan lewat duduk di meja yang sama dengan Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya. Sontak teman-teman Kyungsoo menatap bingung, "Aku mau makan disini." Jawab Jongin singkat.

Sementara Kyungsoo melempar pandangan minta maaf atas sikap semena-mena Jongin, Sehun tersenyum lebar. Sementara Luna dan Wendy saling menendang kaki di balik meja, Jongin yang mereka kenal sudah benar-benar berubah. Mana mau anak ini bergaul selain dengan teman-temannya?

Trek!

Semua yang duduk di meja itu mendongakkan kepala dan tambah terkejut begitu menyadari Yi Fan dan nampan makanannya. "Kurasa meja ini masih cukup untuk satu orang lagi bukan?" tanya Yi Fan dengan cengiran khasnya. "_S-Sunbae.. _silahkan duduk." Seulgi yang pertama kali bereaksi. "Ya! _Hyung,_ kenapa kau duduk disini?!"

Kyungsoo langsung membekap mulut Jongin, "Ish! Hentikan sifat konyolmu dulu, tidak apa-apa kok _oppa,_ silahkan." Jongin menampilkan wajah merajuknya yang sudah pasti diabaikan seratus persen oleh Kyungsoo, "Haha, yang sabar bung." Gumam Sehun, dan dihadiahi injakan di kaki oleh Jongin.

"_Sunbae, _bagaimana ujianmu? Apa kau lolos masuk SNU?" tanya Luna penasaran.

Yi Fan mengangguk kuat, sepertinya cukup puas. "Ya, syukurlah. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka lho," Wendy menampilkan dua ibu jarinya, "_Daebak!_ Kau benar-benar pintar!" puji Wendy, Kyungsoo diam-diam ikut senang, tapi ia menahannya, kalau tidak si tuan-cemburu-Jongin pasti beraksi lagi. Di tengah semua masalah, Yi Fan masih bisa mengejar targetnya masuk SNU. Pasti ia merasa dihadiahi sejuta kebahagiaan, apalagi kali ini ia bisa menikmati kebahagiannya dengan keluarganya, utuh.

"Terus saja banggakan Yi Fan _hyung,_ kau kira aku tidak melihat ada bintang-bintang di matamu itu?" Jongin mengarahkan sumpitnya ke wajah Kyungsoo, "Kim Jongin! Jangan memalukanku di depan teman-temanku, kau benar-benar!"

"_Geurae, _aku lagi yang salah.." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan Sehun hampir muntah gara-gara itu, temannya jadi menjijikan ketika jatuh cinta. "_Mwoya? _Kau benar Kim Jongin _kingka _sekolah? Cucu pemilik sekolah? Kau jadi bodoh ketika jatuh cinta pada temanku?" Wendy tertawa keras, "Kyungsoo, sihir apa yang kau beri pada Jongin?" goda Luna.

"Kalau kau ingin orang yang kau cintai berbalik mencintaimu, coret dulu kendaraan pribadinya dengan spidol. Dan bbang! Dia tidak bisa melupakanmu," Jongin langsung mencubit pipi Kyungsoo, "Berani kau membahas masalah itu lagi?!" Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo makin keras, namun ia malah tersenyum lebar.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Kyungsoo bisa terbuka kepada orang lain. Kini ia menyadari bahwa teman merupakan hal yang penting, ia mungkin bisa mandiri tapi tetap saja manusia kodratnya adalah makhluk sosial tidak seHarusnya ia selalu menutup diri. Dan terlebih lagi, tidak semua anak orang kaya merupakan anak-anak yang sombong dan suka menindas, contohnya adalah teman-temannya, dan Jongin _maybe?_ Haha.

**E N D**

**Sorry for late updates, aku gak bakal minta excuse apapun, karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan gak bisa aku ungkapin kenapa aku gak update. Ini udah maksa dan pasti hancur HAHA, You have every rights to mad at me._.v**

**Well at least, give me review?^^ ayo temenan yukkk athiya064 di ig/line/twitter/askfm^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: ** Athiya064/Kyung064  
**Tittle: ****Beautiful**  
**Cast: ****Do Kyungsoo, S0ng Minho, Wu Yi Fan, Nam Seunghyun****  
Other Cast: **Winner, iKon, BigBang, YGartists, SMartists  
**Rated: **T  
**Genre: **Family, Romance, Drama, etc.  
**Language: **Indonesian  
**Desclaimer: **I do not own the character(s) but the plots are mine.  
**Notes: **sorry for hiatus for some months, Sorryyyy:'(  
**Words: **5462  
**Contact Here: **Athiya Almas (Facebook)  
Athiya064 . wordpress . com  
**Happy reading **

Sudah empat bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian dimana kejahatan Tiffany akhirnya terkuak dan wanita itu ditangkap di rumah Yuri, banyak hal sudah berubah, dan untungnya kebanyakan berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Suara _theme song_ kartun Pororo terdengar cukup keras dari arah ruang tv, Lami yang sedang asyik menikmati film animasi favoritnya itu sesekali mengintip ke arah dapur di mana sang _eomma_ sedang memasak. Lami menatap jam di dinding, ia sudah bisa bersekolah normal dan sudah mulai mengerti bagaimana membaca jam. "Eoh? Jam tujuh?" gumam Lami, ia buru-buru berlari menuju kamar _oppa_nya.

"Wu Lami! Jangan lari-lari!" Victoria menatap Lami khawatir, tentu saja meski sudah bisa dikatakan sembuh tapi Lami tetap belum bisa melakukan aktifitas yang berat. Lami mengangguk sambil menaiki tangga dengan langkah yang lebih pelan, ia berhenti di kamar kakak laki-lakinya dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Dan benar saja kakaknya itu masih berbaring dengan selimut yang membungkus seluruh tubuhnya, Lami melipat tangannya di dada nampak berpikir cukup keras. Tapi melihat wajah lelah kakaknya akhirnya Lami memilih untuk menahan niat jahilnya, ia duduk di tepi sudut tempat tidur Yi Fan dan menggoyang badan kakaknya itu. "_Oppa!_"

Tapi kakaknya tidak bergeming sama sekali, Lami meletakkan tangan mungilnya di kedua pipi kakaknya itu. "_Oppa palli ileona!_" panggil Lami lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pipi Yi Fan. Akhirnya Yi Fan membuka sebelah matanya, "Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Yi Fan dengan suara serak.

"Ihh, kenapa malah beltanya ada apa? _Oppa_ sendili bilang semalam Harus bangun pagi, katanya mau kuliah?" mata Yi Fan langsung terbuka sepenuhnya, ia bangkit dan melemparkan selimutnya ke sembarang arah. "AKU TIDAK BOLEH TELAT!" dan lelaki itu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi tanpa membawa apa-apa, Lami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sok seperti orang dewasa.

Ia meraih handuk putih milik Yi Fan dan berdiri di depan kamar mandi sambil menghitung mundur dalam hati, tiga.. dua.. satu..

"LAMI AMBILKAN HANDUK _OPPA!_"

Benar kan?

Victoria menata makanan di atas meja makan, hari ini Shi Yuan ada urusan pekerjaan di Jepang jadi tidak bisa sarapan bersama di rumah mereka. Victoria melirik Lami yang turun dari tangga, "Bagaimana _oppa_ sudah bangun belum?" Lami mengangguk semangat.

"Ya sudah sambil menunggu _oppa,_ ayo ganti baju, kita kan Harus ke TK." Lami mengikuti ibunya yang kini sudah menggantikannya dengan baju berwarna kuning, seragam TK miliknya. Victoria menyisir rambut Lami dan menguncir rambut anaknya yang mulai memanjang tersebut. "Nah, sudah selesai." Victoria tersenyum puas, keduanya berjalan kembali ke meja makan dan menemukan Yi Fan sudah duduk disana.

Melihat anak laki-lakinya itu makan dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Victoria lantas tertawa kecil. "Ya! Kau yakin sudah mandi dengan benar tadi? Cepat sekali," Yi Fan mengangguk. "Ini hari pertamaku kuliah, aku tidak boleh terlambat _eomma._"

"_Arasseo, manhi meokgo.._" Victoria mengacak rambut Yi Fan yang sudah disisir rapi, "Ah _eomma!_" rajuk Yi Fan. "_Oppa palli!_ Aku juga Harus sekolah," Lami menepuk-nepuk pundak Yi Fan, adiknya itu sudah siap dengan tas ransel kecil di punggungnya.

Yi Fan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Oh iya, _oppa_ lupa kalau sekarang kau bisa berangkat bersama dengan _oppa._" Lami mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Iya siap tuan putri, tunggu sebentar ya!"

. . .

"_Cut!_" seorang sutradara menyudahi adegan terakhir aktrisnya, dan dengan begitu syuting drama hari ini otomatis berakhir juga. "_Kamsahamnida,_" beberapa orang saling membungkukkan badannya. Lee Jieun yang menjadi peran utama dalam drama tersebut menghampiri beberapa aktris pendamping.

Perempuan berambut sebahu itu menghampiri seorang gadis yang berdiri di sudut taman, "Yoon Sohee!" panggilnya, Sohee menoleh dan tersenyum menatap Jieun yang menghampirinya. Ia membungkukkan badannya sekilas, "Ah _annyeonghasseyo eonnie_," Jieun mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Gumawoyo,_"

"Eum?" tanya Sohee tidak yakin, "Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi _cameo _di dramaku, aku secara khusus yang meminta pada produser. Ternyata kau benar-benar datang," Sohee tersenyum canggung, lalu mengusap rambut panjangnya. "_Eonnie _bisa saja, tentu saja aku akan datang setiap _eonnie_ meminta. Aku kan Cuma _trainee_ jadi aku tidak sibuk sudah membanggakan sekali bisa tampil di drama yang sama dengan aktris seterkenal _eonnie._"

Jieun tersenyum lebar, "Tidak sibuk apanya? Kau memang _trainee,_ tapi kau _trainee_ spesial. Kalau tidak mana mungkin kau membintangi puluhan CF _eo?_ Padahal umurmu masih sangat-sangat muda, Pokoknya terima kasih," Sohee mengangguk. "Aku juga berterimakasih pada _eonnie_ hehe, ini pertama kalinya aku syuting drama."

"Di masa depan pasti akan banyak tawaran drama yang datang padamu,"

"Ah _eonnie _bisa saja." Kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama-sama, "Aku mau menghampiri yang lain dulu, sampai jumpa!" Sohee mengangguk. "Sampai jumpa Jieun _eonnie!_" tepat ketika Jieun meninggalakannya, ponsel Sohee berdering.

Ia mengangkatnya, "Daeun _eonnie_? Dimana?" tanya Sohee, "_Aku dan paman Yunho sudah di depan tempat syuting, palliwa!_" Sohee terkekeh, "_Arasseo_ cerewet!" Sohee langsung melambaikan tangan begitu melihat mobil hitam yang ia kenali.

Keduanya memang ada janji untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, Yunho membuka kaca mobilnya dan membalas lambaian tangan Sohee. "_Aigoo, _artis kita baru saja syuting." Goda Yunho, "Paman ini apa-apaan." Gerutu Sohee main-main, ya memang selama ibu mereka ditahan, baik Sohee dan Daeun tinggal bersama paman mereka.

"Paman! Aku mau pizza, aku lapar sekali dari tadi pagi latihan tapi belum makan apapun." Rajuk Daeun, "Salahmu sendiri, paman kan sudah memasak untukmu tadi pagi." Gumam Yunho. "_Yeobboseyyo?!_ Makanan tidak sempurna itu paman sebut masakan? Aku selalu ingin muntah setiap kali memikirkannya, paman aku kan sudah bilang jangan coba-coba memasak lagi." Daeun melayangkan protesnya pada Yunho.

Sohee mengangguk mengiyakan, "Oleh karena itu aku selalu senang setiap kali bibi Jaejoong ke rumah." Tambahnya, tiba-tiba Yunho terbatuk-batuk. "Aish kalian ini bilang apa, ya ya kita ke restauran pizza sekarang."

"Assa!" pekik Sohee dan Daeun berbarengan, mobil yang dikemudikan Yunho akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah restauran pizza. "Kalian saja yang turun, paman mau tidur. Jangan lupa bawakan satu kotak untukku," keduanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Yunho di dalam mobil, Yunho lembur semalaman di kantor jadinya pagi ini ia cukup mengantuk. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak keberatan mengantar kedua keponakannya tersebut.

Awalnya Yunho juga bersiap menyerahkan diri ke polisi karena bagaimanapun juga ia terlibat dalam kasus penculikan Victoria, tapi entah mengapa Tiffany membelanya sehingga Yunho terbebas dari dakwaan apapun. Di pintu keluar pengadilan, di tengah banyaknya kamera Tiffany hanya berbisik satu hal. _"Oppa, tolong jaga anak-anakku. Aku mohon, seperti yang aku bilang saat itu, tolong aku ketika aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi."_ Dan kata-kata itu tidak mungkin dilupakan Yunho.

Sementara itu Sohee dan Daeun sedang memilih-milih _topping _pizza yang mereka inginkan, hingga akhirnya pilihan mereka jatuh pada sosis dan jamur. Keduanya menunggu sambil duduk di salah satu kursi yang dekat dengan jendela.

Daeun tampak asyik dengan iPad miliknya, "Kau tahu teman-teman di sekolah memujimu, mereka jadi mulai membeli barang-barang dimana kau menjadi bintang iklannya." Gumam Daeun, "_Geuraeyo?_" Daeun mengangguk. "Aish, kau terkenal sekali. Bahkan sekarang sudah mulai ada di drama, jangan-jangan besok aku akan melihatmu di setiap kali aku menonton televisi."

"Ya! Aku ini masih _trainee,_ dan drama saja _cameo._ Lagipula _eonnie_ tidak senang aku muncul dimana-mana?" Daeun menampilkan ekspresi 'peace' kepada Sohee. "Senang kok, bangga sekali malah." Jawab Daeun tulus. "_Gumawo, nae eonnie._ Makanya, _eonnie_ juga Harus bekerja keras, aku dengar _sajangnim_ akan merencanakan _featuring_mu di salah satu _comeback _artisnya."

Daeun membelalakkan matanya, "Yang benar?! Aku tidak tahu sama sekali," Sohee mengangguk. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya kemarin, ya kau berdoa saja." Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih ketika seorang _waiter_ mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Namun tiba-tiba Daeun menampilkan ekspresi terkejut, Sohee yang duduk di hadapan Daeun menatap kakaknya bingung.

"_Wae geurae?_" tanya Sohee bingung. "I—Itu.. _appa.._" dan Sohee otomatis menoleh, benar, itu lelaki yang ia kenal dan sudah tidak pernah ia temui selama beberapa tahun ini. Lelaki itu memangku seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar lima tahunan. Daeun hampir saja memanggil nama ayahnya itu sebelum Sohee menahannya.

Sohee menghela nafas panjang, "Daeun_ eonnie_, setiap orang punya kehidupan sendiri. Mungkin _appa_ bahagia dengan keluarga barunya, aku rasa tidak baik bila kita mengganggunya." Daeun melemparkan pandangan tidak terima, "Daeun_ eonnie_, percayalah padaku_._"

"Baiklah_._"

Keduanya kemudian makan dalam hening, Daeun berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menatap ayahnya itu, tanpa ia sadari Sohee juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sebenarnya sebagai anak bungsu Sohee punya banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Nichkhun, kekesalan, kemarahan, kekecewaan, dan rasa kehilangan. Tapi apalagi dengan kasus Tiffany ia rasa tidak sepantasnya ia mengusik ayahnya lagi.

Daeun benar, meski ia selalu berkata ia sudah tidak punya ayah lagi, tapi jauh di lubuk hati Sohee masih merindukan sosok ayah. "Aku kehilangan nafsu makanku," gumamnya pelan, Daeun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu aku ambil pesanan paman Yunho dulu."

Melihat Daeun pergi, Sohee memutuskan untuk meraih tasnya dan berdiri. Ia hampir saja menuju pintu sebelum langkah kaki mungil menabraknya dari belakang. "Leo hati-hati, minta maaf dulu pada _nuna _ini." Sohee membeku mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali, "Maafkan Leo _nuna,_"

"Ehm, maafkan anak saya... Sohee?!" Sohee berbalik dan tersenyum canggung, "Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sohee pelan setengah bergumam, Daeun kemudian menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut. "_Daddy, _siapa ini?" tanya Leo penasaran, Nichkhun masih membatu.

Peka dengan keadaan Daeun menggoyang lengan Sohee berusaha menarik adiknya kembali ke dunia nyata, Daeun menarik lengan Sohee menuju pintu keluar. "Tidak! Tunggu! Maksudku.." Nichkhun menahan pintu agar tidak terbuka, dan menatap dua anak itu dengan pandangan memohon.

Akhirnya mereka memilih untuk kembali duduk di salah satu meja dan mulai berbincang, "Aku baru kembali dari Amerika. Apa yang aku lihat di televisi benar? Maksudku soal Tiffany.." Daeun mengangguk, "Ya, anda benar." Nichkhun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja. "_A—Appa _minta maaf."

Sohee menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Anda tidak perlu minta maaf, sungguh." Nichkhun makin merasa tidak enak ketika melihat ekspresi dingin di wajah Sohee dan Daeun, "Tidak, tapi aku benar-benar punya alasan tersendiri. Sungguh,"

"Kita tahu alasan mengapa anda pergi."

"Benarkah?" tanya Nichkhun dengan nada yang lebih bahagia, mungkin ia bisa membuat hak asuh Sohee dan Daeun kembali ke tangannya dan memperbaiki segala kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat dahulu. "Ya, tapi tidak semua kisah berujung h_appy ending_ bukan?"

Nichkhun menatap Sohee bingung, selama ini ia kesusahan memantau kedua anaknya karena pindah ke Amerika, tapi yang ia tahu anak-anaknya ini sudah tumbuh dewasa dengan mewarisi kepintaran dan wajah rupawan orangtuanya. "_Eomma_ memang salah, salah besar. Tapi, biar bagaimanapun _eomma_ sudah berjuang seorang diri merawat kami. Mungkin _eomma_ salah, tapi yang _eomma_ lakukan tidak sepenuhnya untuk dirinya sendiri, _eomma_ melakukannya untuk kami juga. Agar kami mendapat apa yang kami inginkan, jadi biar bagaimanapun beliau tetap _eomma_ kami."

Daeun hanya diam dan membiarkan Sohee menyelesaikan argumennya, "Apalagi aku lihat anda cukup bahagia dengan keluarga baru anda, ada Leo juga bukan? Jadi meskipun aku dan Daeun _eonnie_ meninginkannya setengah mati, tapi kita tidak bisa menjadi keluarga seperti dulu lagi. Anda punya Leo, dan kami punya _eomma._"

"Sohee_.._" lirih Daeun.

Tapi tanpa diduga Nichkhun malah mengulurkan tangannya pada Sohee, "_Arasseo,_ kalian benar-benar mewarisi sifat _eomma_ kalian, teguh pada pendirian. Tapi bagaimanapun kita tetap keluarga, darah lebih kental daripada air bukan? Jadi jangan ragu untuk mendatangiku setiap kali kalian membutuhkan sesuatu, ah ya, ini kartu nama _appa_ beserta alamat _appa_ yang baru. Bilang pada _eomma_ kalian, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kesalahanku, dan aku juga sudah memaafkan kesalahannya. Jadi.." Nichkhun masih membiarkan tangannya menggantung, menunggu Sohee membalasnya.

Namun malah Daeun duluan yang membalas uluran tangan Nichkhun, "Aku berjanji mengatakannya, _appa.._" gumam Daeun, Nichkhun langsung tersenyum senang, Daeun, gadis kecilnya. Daeun pun melepaskan jabat tangan itu dengan berat hati, dan Sohee pun akhirnya membalas jabat tangan Nichkhun. "Ya, kami akan menghubungi anda nanti _appa._"

_Appa?_ Sudah lama sekali semenjak Sohee menyebutnya _appa,_ lelaki itu akhirnya tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sohee kemudian dengan berat hati melepasnya. "K—Kami pergi dulu," pamit Daeun, Nichkhun mengangguk dan mengelus rambut Daeun lembut. "Sampai jumpa, _appa._" Sohee membungkukkan badannya sekilas, tapi tetap menjaga jarak dengan Nichkhun.

Nichkhun hanya tersenyum kaku, "O—Oh! Aku harap kalian akan segera debut, _fighting!_ Aku sering melihat Sohee di televisi juga." Sohee tersenyum kecil, tapi tulus. "Benarkah? _Gumawo._" Nichkhun melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati!"

Dan keduanya pun meninggalkan restauran tersebut, Nichkhun masih memandang dengan senyum di bibirnya sampai ia menyadari ada yang menarik-narik ujung celananya. "_Daddy, noonadeul_ tadi siapa?" lelaki itu baru menyadari kalau ia sempat mengabaikan anak laki-lakinya, Nichkhun berjongkok. "_Noonadeul_ itu _nuna_ Leo," mata Leo melebar. "Benalkah? Cantik sekali,"

Nichkhun itu mengangguk dan menggenggam lengan mungil Leo, "Nah, ayo kita pulang. Leo bilang mau main ke rumah _grandmom_ kan?" Leo mengangguk semangat dan melangkah riang menuju pintu keluar.

Ya, tidak semua kisah Harus berujung _happy ending_ bukan?

Tapi ia tahu, akhir yang seperti ini merupakan akhir yang terbaik yang telah digariskan Tuhan untuk keluarganya. Tidak apa-apa, ia masih bisa memantau dua anaknya dari jauh bukan?

. . .

Suara hewan malam meramaikan malam yang cukup sunyi itu, apalagi dengan suhu yang sudah dibawah nol derajat, rasanya tidak ada orang yang ingin berada di luar rumah. Apalagi untuk hanya sekedar menatap bintang, dimana-mana ketika suhu udara menjadi dingin dan mendung menyelimuti langit tentu saja bintang akan jarang terlihat bukan?

"Kim Jongin, aku sudah hampir membeku." Kyungsoo mengeratkan selimut bulunya ke seluruh tubuh, Jongin menoleh dan menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah lengan. "Sepertinya ini sudah kali kesepuluh kau mengeluh, jangan menghancurkan suasana romantis ini."

Kyungsoo mendengus dan melemparkan kotak tisu pada Jongin, "Ya! _Micheosseo?_ Dilihat dari manapun hal seperti ini tidak romantis, sama-sekali!" Jongin terkekeh lalu menjadikan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai bantal, dan menatap langit yang berwarna kelabu. Bahkan mendung itu menyembunyikan bulan yang biasanya terang benderang.

Mereka sedang berada di halaman rumah belakang Jongin dan tiduran di atas trampolin, semua ini terjadi ketika mereka gagal taruhan. Taruhan bodoh yang mungkin anak SD saja malu untuk melakukannya. Karena rumah sedang sepi mengingat Yuri dan Siwon Harus kembali ke Paris, sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi keluar kota, Mereka memainkan permainan monopoli _online_ dari sebuah aplikasi _chatting_, singkatnya bermain 'Line's Get Rich' dan siapa yang kalah Harus menuruti kemauan yang menang.

Dan pada saat itu Kyungsoo bilang kalau Jongin kalah, lelaki itu Harus meminta maaf pada Hongbin secara tulus dan Jongin Harus mau pergi ke Namsan _tower _bersamanya. Sementara Jongin sendiri, permintaannya cukup sederhana. Kalau Kyungsoo kalah, ia Harus mau melihat bintang di belakang rumah sambil tiduran di atar trampolin.

Karena permintaan sederhana itu Kyungsoo tenang-tenang saja ketika kalah, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau Jongin memintanya langsung di saat suhu udara sudah menjadi sangat dingin. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, mereka berdua sudah berakhir di atas trampolin ini.

Romantis sih, tapi seharusnya Jongin tahu waktu dong. Batin Kyungsoo kesal, selimut tebal dan jaketnya sama sekali tidak membantu untuk menghangatkannya. "Ya!" sahut Jongin beberapa menit setelah mereka berdiam diri. "Hm?" Kyungsoo menoleh bingung ke arah Jongin, lelaki itu menggeser mendekati Kyungsoo dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"AkuakanmenemuiHongbin."

Kedua alis Kyungsoo bertautan, tidak yakin apa Jongin barusan berbicara padanya atau mengucap mantra. "Bicara yang jelas _pabo!_" Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Jongin, "Ack! Ish kau ini, aku akan menemui temanmu itu. Asal.. jangan terlalu dekat dengannya."

Kalau diibaratkan mungkin wajah Kyungsoo sudah berubah dari ^^ menjadi seperti ini -_- "Memang kapan aku dekat melebihi batas wajar dengan Hongbin? Kau dan tingkah anehmu," gerutu Kyungsoo. "_Mian, _aku tidak tahu kalau aku mudah cemburu seperti ini. Kau tahu pasti kan.. aku tidak pernah berpacaran,"

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo lantas terbahak-bahak, "Hahaha, Jadi gosip itu benar?" tawanya. "Ya! Aku kan bukan Chanyeol _hyung,_ kau benar-benar!" kemudian Kyungsoo diam, "_Gwaenchana, _itu berarti kau benar-benar mencintaiku bukan? _Keuchi?_"

"Apa-katamu-lah-_gongju._" Goda Jongin sambil menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, "Kau tahu, aku tidak punya ingatan teman-temanku di masa lalu. Mungkin aku terlalu sedih karena _eomma_ meninggalkanku, setiap hari aku hanya menangisinya berharap ia akan kembali. Mungkin oleh karena itu ingatanku akan masa lalu sangat buruk, aku tidak punya ingatan tentang teman kecuali Hongbin, Luna, Wendy, dan Seulgi. Dan yang aku ingat Hongbin adalah temanku SMP tapi berbeda kelas, kami bertemu di _cafe_ itu dan akhirnya cukup dekat karena setiap hari aku disana. Jadi jangan menyakiti temanku itu,"

Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo, "_Arasseo, mianhae._" Kyungsoo tersenyum mengangguk, "Nah, sekarang kita sudah kelas tiga. Aku tidak mau kau menggangguku, jadi aku akan segera pindah ke rumah _appa._"

Bagai disiram air dingin Jongin langsung terduduk, "_Mworago?_ Ya! Kenapa pindah?" tanyanya tak rela. "Aku mau konsentrasi belajar, tidak bukan itu lebih tepatnya kau yang Harus konsentrasi belajar. Kalau aku ada disini terus menerus kau pasti lupa untuk belajar bukan? Jadi aku akan pindah ke rumah _appa,_ lagipula kelas tiga itu hanya sekitar delapan bulan, kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti."

Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "Kau tahu kan aku takut pada _aboeji_mu? Aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu disana." Protesnya, "_Gwaenchana, _kita kan masih bisa bertemu di sekolah? Pokoknya kau Harus lulus dengan nilai bagus dan kita akan bertemu lagi, lagipula kau bilang kau mau konsentrasi menyiapkan debutmu? oh iya cita-citaku masuk SNU kalau kau tidak mau melihat aku dan Yi Fan _oppa_ berdekatan, kau Harus masuk SNU juga."

"_ARASSEO!_" dan Kyungsoo terkekeh seketika, tiba-tiba titik-titik air membasahi mereka. Kyungsoo mendongak dan gerimis tadi dengan cepat berubah menjadi hujan yang agak deras, "Hujan! Ayo kita masuk!" Kyungsoo cepat-cepat berdiri dan membawa selimut tebal itu masuk, namun Jongin memegang lengannya.

Lelaki itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, jam tujuh malam masih belum terlalu larut bukan? "Kyungsoo-ya! Mau mendengar rencana gilaku selanjutnya?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin malas, "_Mwonde?_" tanyanya, "Namsan _tower_ _kajja!_" dan gadis itu langsung menganga, lalu memukul pundak Jongin keras.

"Ya! _Micheonom?!_"

Tapi sejak kapan Jongin mau menurut? Ia menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo erat dan menarik gadis itu meski Kyungsoo sudah memberontak sekuat tenaga, melemparkan selimut tadi ke dalam rumah, meraih dompet, dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar sebelum Soyou atau pelayan lain memergoki mereka.

Kyungsoo sudah mulai menggigil dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada telapak tangan Jongin, "Wah, hujan benar-benar deras." Kyungsoo mendengus ketika Jongin mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, Kyungsoo merampas kunci mobil itu. "Kau bilang mau rencana gila bukan? Kita naik bis."

Giliran Jongin yang hampir menyumpahi Kyungsoo gila, keduanya berlarian menuju halte yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari kawasan rumah Jongin. Orang-orang mulai menatap keduanya dengan tatapan aneh, siapa yang mau berlari tanpa payung di bawah hujan deras dan di tengah suhu yang mendekati titik minimum?

Kyungsoo menempelkan kartu bis miliknya dan mencari tempat duduk, "Aku yakin kau tidak punya kartu bis," Jongin tersenyum malu, "Mungkin selain wisata sekolah ini adalah satu-satunya perjalananku dengan bis?" akunya. "Ah benar, dasar _chaebol._"

"Heol, _Said Do Corp's only daughter._ Kau sudah jadi anak kaya lagi sekarang," gerutu Jongin. Perjalanan itu tidak memakan waktu lama hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di dekat menara Namsan. "Ini tidak benar, sungguh. Harusnya kita membawa payung," Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala masih menyesali rencana itu.

Jongin melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Kyungsoo, "Tapi kita sudah terlanjur basah, jadi kenapa tidak naik saja?" mereka pun berjalan dan memesan tiket _cable car_ yang sebenarnya sudah hampir tutup jam operasionalnya, Kyungsoo berdiri di sudut _cable car_ yang cukup luas tersebut. "Ini kedua kalinya aku naik _cable car _bersamamu," gumam Kyungsoo.

Mereka menatap lampu-lampu kota Seoul yang terlihat indah di malam hari, Jongin ikut berdiri di samping Kyungsoo dan menatap pemandangan itu lewat jendela kaca. "Kau pernah nonton BBF tidak?" dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Ya! Kau suka nonton drama? _Aigoo _tidak bisa dipercaya,"

Jongin berdecak kesal, "Bukan bodoh! Itu.. aku kebetulan melihat episodenya, tebak apa yang Junpyo _hyung _dan Jandi _nuna_ lakukan di _cable car?_" wajah Kyungsoo seketika memerah padam, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia bukan penggila drama, tapi siapa yang tidak tahu _Boys Over Flower_? "_M—Musun iriya?_ Jangan memberiku pertanyaan seperti itu,"

"_Kisseu._"

"Huh?"

Ia memegang pundak Kyungsoo, mencondongkan wajahnya hingga cukup dekat dengan gadis itu. "_Kisseu,_ _they kissed_." Dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut, Kyungsoo mencengkram ujung baju Jongin yang basah kuyup, ia dapat merasakan bibir Jongin yang juga dingin akibat terlalu lama kehujanan. Jongin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo dan memperdalam ciuman tersebut, sementara Kyungsoo bersandar di kaca _cable car._

_Cable car _itu terus berjalan sementara Jongin tak kunjung melepaskan ciuman itu, Kyungsoo akhirnya memilih memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman Jongin dengan lembut.

Ting!

Mata Kyungsoo terbuka tapi ia masih menemukan Jongin menciumnya dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin pelan. "Y—Ya! _Cable car_nya sudah berhenti," Jongin membuka mata, "Hmm.. kau benar, _aigoo _sekali lagi kau mirip kepiting rebus," goda Jongin sambil mencubit pipi gadisnya itu. Lalu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo sekilas, "_Kyeowo._"

Pipi Kyungsoo kembali bersemu merah dan Jongin menyingkirkan poni Kyungsoo yang basah ke belakang, "_Kajja!_ Ini yang Harus dilakukan setiap _couple_ kesini bukan?" mereka berjalan dan mendatangi salah satu toko yang menjual _love lock_, perempuan penjaga toko tersebut menatap baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Jam berapa tutupnya?"

"Jam sembilan," jawab perempuan itu, Jongin mengangguk puas lalu mengambil gembok tersebut dan juga spidol, ia menyerahkan milik Kyungsoo dan mempersilahkannya menulis. "Aku akan menulisnya secara tertutup." Kyungsoo menerima gembok itu dan berlari ke sudut ruangan, Jongin berdecak. "Kekanakan sekali, ujung-ujungnya aku juga akan melihatnya bukan?"

Keduanya menulis dalam diam, Jongin menempelkan spidol itu ke dagunya. 'Apa yang Harus aku tulis? Yang pendek, sederhana, tapi penuh arti.' Pikirnya dalam hati, ia melirik Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai menulis.

Akhirnya Jongin memikirkan sebuah kalimat di otaknya, dan tersenyum kecil sebelum mulai menuliskannya.

_Jangan berpikir untuk pergi, karena aku tidak pernah melepaskanmu.  
Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo_

Sementara itu Kyungsoo menatap gemboknya dengan senyum kecil, tidak tahu apa nanti Jongin menyukainya atau tidak. Yang jelas ia menulisnya dengan sepenuh hati.

_Kalaupun aku dilahirkan kembali, aku masih mencintaimu.  
Saranghae Jongin! (dari Kyungsoo)_

"Ayo segera kita gantungkan, bibirmu sudah membiru, kita Harus segera pulang." Jongin tampak iba dengan Kyungsoo, sedikit menyesal juga sebenarnya. "_Anniyo, _ini menyenangkan sekali. _Jeongmal jaemisseo!_"

"Memang menyenangkan tapi tubuhmu tidak bisa berbohong, bibirmu mulai pucat, dan lihat jarimu ini." Jongin menunjuk jari Kyungsoo, "Tapi kau juga seperti itu, jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, aku juga Harusnya khawatir padamu." Kyungsoo balas menunjuk Jongin.

Pengunjung Namsan saat ini mungkin sangat sedikit, selain karena hujan dan suhu yang dingin juga sudah mendekati jam tutup operasionalnya. Hanya ada beberapa orang dan mereka semua mengenakan payung, ya kecuali dua orang aneh itu. "Lihat apa yang kau tulis?" Jongin menyerahkan miliknya, dan Kyungsoo menyerahkan miliknya juga.

"_Neomu.. psycho anniyeyo?(_tidakkah ini terlalu psycho?)" protes Kyungsoo, "Ya! Punyamu malah terdengar supranatural." Protes Jongin juga sambil menunjuk gembok Kyungsoo. "Jongin! Aku menulisnya sepenuh hati tahu,"

Lelaki itu tertawa, "_Na do,_ itu yang selalu aku pikirkan. Dan sepertinya tidak ada tempat kosong lagi, yaampun ada berapa _couple_ di Korea sampai penuh seperti ini?" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Disana!" Kyungsoo menunjuk salah satu sudut yang masih ada jarak tersisa untuk memasang gembok tersebut.

Keduanya memasang gembok tersebut dan menyimpan kuncinya, "Kita akan membuang kuncinya bukan?" Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. "Do Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin pelan. "Hm?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Namun Jongin malah menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke sebuah pelukan yang cukup erat, "_Gumawo, _dan _saranghae._ Kau Harus ingat tulisan di atas gembokku itu, _arachi?_ Dan sekarang ayo kita pulang gadis cerewet, kau sudah menggigil dan aku tidak mau melihatmu terbaring tidak berdaya besok,"

"Iya, kau juga menggigil. Ayo kita pulang," Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan mereka berbalik menuju pintu keluar, sebelum Kyungsoo menemukan sosok yang tidak asing untuknya. Sedang duduk bertumpu pada lututunya dengan sebuah payung berwarna merah yang ia tahan di bahu sebelah kanan, sosok itu menatap sebuah gembok di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo memberi isyarat agar Jongin berhenti, dan Jongin hampir berteriak ketika mengenali sosok jangkung tersebut. "Ya! Lee Hongbin!" panggil Kyungsoo, Hongbin –lelaki yang menatap gembok dengan aneh tersebut- menoleh dan buru-buru berdiri sambil mengusap celana bagian lututnya yang basah. "Kyungsoo?! Kenapa ada disini? Kenapa kau basah semua?" tanya Hongbin khawatir lalu buru-buru memayungi gadis itu. "_Mwohaneun geoya?_ Kenapa kau berlutut di depan gembok?"

Hongbin menggeleng, "Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada _jjaksarang_ku_, _cinta pertamaku yang tidak menyadariku. Jadi aku memasang gembok dan melempar kuncinya agar aku lupa dengan perasaanku," Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya, benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah temannya ini. "_Nugu?_" tanya Kyungsoo. "_Neo._" Jawab Hongbin, lalu disertai dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ehem." Jongin berdeham pelan, Hongbin akhirnya menyadari keberadaan Jongin juga. "Loh, kau disini juga? Kalian berdua kenapa kok basah kuyup sih?" tanya Hongbin super inosen, Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. "_Gwaenchana, _kita akan segera pulang kok Hongbinie. Dan perlu berapa kali aku bilang kau tidak bisa mencintaiku, yaampun. Kita sahabat bukan?"

Hongbin mengangguk, "Iya aku tahu kok, makanya aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada perasaanku. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat Namsan makanya kesini, ini aku habis beli ini. Bahan makanan, disuruh oleh ibuku." Hongbin mengangkat tas plastik berwarna putih di tangannya yang lain. "Lagipula aku sudah menemukan cinta yang baru, jadi kalian jangan khawatir. Aku tidak pernah berpikir merusak hubungan orang,"

"_Nugu nugu nugu?!_"

"Irene _nuna._"

"Ya!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Hongbin, dan temannya itu tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, aku serius kali ini. Cepat pulang, kalian bisa sakit nanti. Aku juga akan pulang," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Ne, hwaiting _Hongbinie, _eonnie _kan tidak pernah mengenal cinta sebelumnya haha. _Nan galkke!_"

Tapi Jongin melangkah mendekati Hongbin dan mengulurkan tangannya, Hongbin menatap Jongin bingung tapi menerima jabat tangan tersebut. "Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahpahamanku padamu, dan pesan tidak menyenangkan yang kau terima dari ponsel Kyungsoo malam itu, itu aku yang mengirim. Maafkan aku ya?"

"Aish, tenang saja. Aku tahu kok orang jatuh cinta pasti seperti itu, tolong jaga sahabatku yang satu ini ya." Jongin mengangguk pasti dan menjabat tangan Hongbin. "Kau teman Kyungsoo, jadi bisa aku menganggap kau temanku juga?"

"_Geurom!_ Wah, teman-temanku pasti akan kagum aku berteman dengan Kim Jongin, mau _selfie _bersama? Aku akan pamer ke SNSku dan—"

"LEE HONGBIN!"

Ketiganya tertawa bersama, Hongbin membagi payungnya agar bisa melindungi mereka bertiga. Dan lelaki tinggi itu melambaikan tangannya begitu Kyungsoo dan Jongin meninggalkannya dengan sebuah taksi. "Sampai jumpa!"

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya melalui kaca jendela, "Ya, sampai jumpa lagi, Hongbin!"

. . .

_Three years later_

"_APPA!_ Ayo cepat! Aku terlambat!"

Bukannya bergerak cepat Changmin malah asyik menggigit rotinya, lelaki itu bahkan belum selesai memasang dasinya. "_Appa!_" rajuk anaknya, Changmin tersenyum meminta maaf lalu memasukkan sisa potongan roti itu ke mulutnya. "Iya iya, lagipula siapa juga yang mandinya lama? Dasar," Changmin menjitak kepala anak perempuannya main-main.

Mereka berjalan menuju mobil Changmin, "Kalau sampai tahun ini kau tidak mendapatkan SIMmu, jangan harap _appa_ mau mengantarmu lagi ya!" sang anak mendengus tidak terima, "_Aigoo,_ kampus dan tempat kerja _appa_ itu searah. Lagipula salah _appa_ juga tidak memperkerjakan Park _ahjussi_ lagi."

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas, "Ya! Park _ahjussi_ itu sopir _appa,_ dan istrinya sedang hamil tua saat ini. Jadi _appa_ memberinya cuti," jelas Changmin sambil akhirnya menyalakan mesin mobil, Kyungsoo –nama anak perempuannya- kini memegang ponselnya dengan pandangan was-was. Ini sudah tahun keduanya di universitas, dan akhirnya ia berhasil menyusul Yi Fan dan mewujudkan keinginannya masuk SNU. Tapi kali ini Ia mengetukkan jari-jarinya ke _case_ ponsel putih kesayangannya, ada sesuatu yang sedang ia nanti.

Ia berulang kali men_scroll_ _timeline _akun SNSnya, dan akhirnya _tweet_ yang ia tunggu-tunggu muncul juga.

_" withXOXO: for live streaming check it here; http . tttwwls lvstn"_

Buru-buru ia mengklik alamat tersebut dan memasang _headset_ ke telinganya, layar masih menunjukkan warna hitam dan proses _buffering_ masih berlanjut. Changmin melirik apa yang ditonton anaknya itu sampai membuatnya begitu tergesa-gesa. Namun Kyungsoo menghela nafas kecewa begitu yang muncul di layar bukan orang yang ia nantikan. Ia mengecek jam merah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, 'Ah! Masih sepuluh menit lagi!'

"_Mwonde?_ Kenapa kau gelisah sekali?"

"A—ah _annio _hehe," jawab Kyungsoo sambil membalik ponselnya sehingga ayahnya tidak melihat apa yang ia tonton. Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya curiga, "Ngomong-ngomong hari ini _appa_ akan bertemu Siwon _samchun._"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, "Bagus kalau begitu, sampaikan salamku pada _samchun._ Nah sudah sampai, aku pergi dulu _appa!_" dengan terburu-buru Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil, Changmin sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. "Memang dia kira aku ini tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hm? Dasar anak muda,"

Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat menuju gedung fakultasnya, dan berharap agar Jeon _seonsaengnim_ kembali terlambat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk kedua dari depan dan kembali memandang layar ponselnya.

Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyum, akhirnya yang ia tunggu-tunggu tampil juga. Ya, hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Jongin sedari dulu, _debut stage_nya bersama grupnya. Dengan lagu yang cukup enerjik berjudul 'Love Me Right' Joonmyeon membuka penampilan dengan lagu tersebut dan dilanjutkan oleh Jongdae.

Kemudian tibalah _part_ Jongin, lelaki itu melantunkan _rapp_nya dengan baik, disertai dengan _dance_nya yang mengesankan. Kyungsoo tersenyum bangga, bahkan ia tersenyum hanya dengan mendengar suara _fanchant_ dari penggemar-penggemar yang sudah lama menantikan debut mereka. Lagu berdurasi lebih dari tiga menit itu akhirnya berakhir dengan kembang api yang menyala dari beberapa sudut-sudut panggung.

"Akhirnya, terima kasih Tuhan.." gumam Kyungsoo, ia menutup layar _streaming _itu dan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja seperti anak baik. Ia sudah melihat bagaimana susahnya Jongin melatih gerakannya setiap hari agar sempurna, julukan _dancing machine_ itu memang pantas untuknya.

"YA!"

Kyungsoo terlonjak dan reflek memegang dada tempat jantungnya berada, "_Kkamjakiya aish!_" itu Luna yang akhirnya memilih masuk di jurusan yang sama dengannya di SNU. "Kau itu, senyum-senyum sendiri. Apa kau kerasukan?" tanya Luna heran. "Tidak,"

"Ah _keundae,_ aku punya kabar baik. Coba tebak!"

"Jeon _seonsaengnim _terlambat lagi?!"

"Bukan itu, dasar. Ya, itu salah satunya juga sih, aku berharap dosen itu tidak pernah dapat peringatan sehingga kita sedikit longgar haha. Tapi.. XOXO debut! Baru saja, aku sudah mem_voting_ untuk mereka, siapa tahu mereka bisa menang hari ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam hati, 'aku sudah tahu Luna.' Batinnya.

Luna kemudian menggumam kesal, "Sayang sekali kita ada mata kuliah hari ini. Tidak bisa lihat siapa yang menang nanti, kau pasti senang bukan? Jonginmu!" Kyungsoo menutupi rona yang tiba-tiba akan muncul di wajahnya dengan ekspresi ketus. "Biasa saja,"

Kyungsoo kemudian berpura-pura fokus pada buku di hadapannya, "Do Kyungsoo! Kau tidak pandai berbohong!" Luna memukuli pundak Kyungsoo dari belakang, sementara Kyungsoo hanya mengulum senyum.

. . .

Tring!

"_Eosso osseyo—_"

Seorang gadis masuk dengan terburu-buru, ia membungkuk mengatur nafas dan menengadahkan telapak tangannya, "Lee Hongbin kemarikan remote tvnya! Hah... aku capek." Hongbin berdecak malas dan buru-buru mengambil remote televisi di _cafe_ milik Irene itu, Kyungsoo yang menerima remote itu langsung memindah _channel_ menjadi saluran musik yang sebentar lagi akan mengumumkan siapa yang berhak membawa pulang piala hari ini.

Kyungsoo mengambil duduk tepat di depan televisi, membuat Hongbin yang awalnya berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya menatap Kyungsoo kesal. "Ya! Kau ini sudah bukan bagian dari _cafe _ini berhenti berlaku seenaknya," Kyungsoo hanya menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek pada temannya itu. "Semenjak Irene _eonnie_ menerima pernyataan cintamu kau jadi menyebalkan padaku,"

Irene yang lagi-lagi mendengar keributan dan sudah hafal dengan pasti siapa yang membuat keributan itu melangkah keluar dari dapur. Ia mengambil duduk tepat di samping Kyungsoo, "Menunggu Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengangguk malu, "_Ne eonnie, cafe _ini yang paling dekat dengan kampus. Kalau aku pulang aku akan melewatkan siapa yang jadi juara hari ini,"

Perempuan yang sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adik itu tertawa kecil, "Kau ini, tapi harus diakui lagunya benar-benar bagus. Tentu saja sudah masuk _chart _di hari debutnya," Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dua orang MC akhirnya berdiri dengan dikelilingi artis-artis lain, ada dua layar yang menampilkan nominasi juara minggu ini. Jongin berdiri paling depan, dan Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya. Irene memegang tangan Kyungsoo, "_Gwaenchana, _dia pasti bisa." Bisik Irene menenangkan, Kyungsoo mengangguk gamblang.

Hongbin yang awalnya sibuk mencatat pesanan, akhirnya memilih berdiri di samping Irene dan menyaksikan acara tersebut. _"Posisi nomor satunya adalah.._ XOXO _chukkahamnida!_"

"YEAAYYYYY!" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo dan Hongbin bersorak bersamaan, membuat beberapa pelanggan menatap mereka aneh. Kyungsoo sadar dan langsung diam, "Ya! Kenapa kau ikut bersorak?!" kali ini giliran Hongbin yang menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kyungsoo, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam saku celananya. "Lihat ini, aku adalah fans resmi mereka." Ternyata kartu itu merupakan _membercard_ yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh penggemar resmi XOXO.

"CURANG!"

Sementara itu di lain tempat Jongin buru-buru mengganti pakaiannya bahkan tanpa bantuan _coordi nuna,_ ia meraih jaketnya dan melangkah cepat keluar ruang ganti. "Ya! _Eoddiga?_" tanya Jongdae heran, Jongin menggeleng dan langsung kabur. "Anak itu, dia tidak ingin merayakan kemenangannya apa bagaimana?"

Jongin tersenyum sambil membungkuk ke arah beberapa senior maupun rekan sesama artis yang berpapasan dengannya. Ia keluar dan langsung ditunggu oleh pak Jung yang memang sengaja ia panggil untuk menjemputnya. Pak Jung menyambutnya dengan senyuman, "Selamat, Jongin-ah." Pak Jung menjabat tangan Jongin, ia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Paman bisa saja,"

Mobil itu langsung melaju dan Jongin memakai masker sebagai penyamaran, ia yakin orang itu masih menunggunya disana. "Sudah sampai Jongin," ia mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan pada pak Jung, mengisyaratkan agar sopir pribadi keluarganya itu meninggalkannya.

Jongin menatap bangunan yang sedikit berubah dari ingatannya tersebut, beberapa bulan ini ia sibuk menyiapkan debut, dan ternyata tempat ini sudah direnovasi disana sini. Ia membuka pintu, mengabaikan tatapan heran orang-orang atas penampilannya yang serba tertutup. Sosok jangkung yang ia kenal sedang berdiri membelakanginya, ia menepuk pundak sosok itu. "Ya!"

Hongbin –sosok jangkung itu- menatap Jongin bingung, "Mau pesan apa?" tanyanya, Jongin tertawa kecil. "_Na ya,_ Jongin." Hongbin langsung menganga, "Ah penyamaranmu membuatku bingung, ngomong-ngomong.. Selamat! Aku tadi menontonmu, wah _stage_ yang benar-benar keren!"

"Ssst.." Jongin mengisyaratkan agar Hongbin diam, Hongbin mengangguk meminta maaf. "Dia di atas, padahal tadi nonton tv di bawah dasar aneh. Oh iya _cafe _ini sekarang punya dua lantai." Jongin mengangguk, "Trims Hongbin, oh iya aku pesan _latte_ ya."

Hongbin mengangguk, Jongin berlari kecil menuju tangga yang ada di sudut ruangan. Ia menaiki tangga itu hingga anak tangga yang paling atas dan menemukan orang yang paling ingin ia temui setelah debut duduk di meja paling ujung. Jongin kembali berlari kecil dan duduk di hadapan gadis itu. "Do Kyungsoo, aku tagih janjimu."

_Hari itu upacara kelulusan KSM high school dilaksanakan, kelas Jongin sendiri sudah selesai menerima seritifikat kelulusan dan foto kelas. Tapi kelas Kyungsoo nampaknya masih belum selesai, kini ia duduk di jajaran pengurus sekolah bersama ibunya yang sudah pasti datang sebagai pemilik sekolah. Yuri sedang sibuk menerima telepon –sepertinya dari kliennya- "Eomma, aku kesana dulu." Yuri mengangguk._

_"Do Kyungsoo." Moon seonsaengnim memanggil nama Kyungsoo lewat microphone, Kyungsoo melangkah dan bersiap menjabat tangan kepala sekolah. Changmin berdiri dan berniat memberikan bunga untuk anak semata wayangnya tersebut. Kyungsoo menerima sertifikat dan medali tanda kelulusannya. Changmin memeluk putrinya itu begitu ia turun dari tangga._

_"Kyungsoo-ya!" panggil Jongin, namun Kyungsoo malah memberikan ponselnya pada Jongin. "Tolong fotokan aku dengan appa!" Jongin menautkan alisnya kesal padahal ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat buruk di depan Changmin jadi ia memilih mengambil foto Kyungsoo dengan ayahnya._

_Tapi sepertinya Changmin sudah membuka hati untuk Jongin, pria itu memilih meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. "Chukkae." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, tapi Jongin malah menarik tangan Kyungsoo sehingga gadis itu menubruk dadanya. Jongin melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kyungsoo, "Selamat sudah lulus dan mendapat peringkat terbaik."_

_"Ini di sekolah.." bisik Kyungsoo, Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar. "Lihat, aku lulus dengan nilai cukup baik bukan? Jadi, apa kau tidak berniat membahas pernikahan?" _

_Pletak!_

_Kyungsoo menjitak Jongin tepat di tengan kepalanya, "Kita ini masih baru lulus SMA, jangan seenaknya membahas pernikahan. Aku masih ingin punya pendidikan yang tinggi, dapat pekerjaan, aku belum ingin jadi ibu rumah tangga." Protes Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin malah menggenggam kedua telapak tangan gadis itu. "Kita mungkin akan jarang bertemu setelah ini, aku akan tinggal di dorm, menjalani training, dan fokus untuk debut."_

_Gadis itu mendongak menatap wajah serius Jongin, "Gwaenchana, sudah aku bilang bukan? Tidak apa-apa, kita masih bisa bertemu ketika waktumu senggang. Tapi bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Kau sudah diterima di SNU juga kan?"_

_Jongin mengangguk, "Aku masih bisa kuliah, karena training akan dilakukan sore sampai malam hari. Dan meski satu universitas kita berbeda fakultas, akan susah untuk bertemu." Kyungsoo menangkup kedua pipi Jongin dengan tangannya, "Kau benar-benar membuatku bangga! Mungkin kau satu-satunya calon idol yang bisa kuliah di universitas yang bagus. Jadi kenapa kau tidak fokus pada rencana debutmu hm?"_

_"Kalau aku menemuimu setelah debut, apa kau akan memikirkan untuk menikah denganku?" Kyungsoo meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya, "Hm.. akan aku pikirkan." Gumamnya dengan nada jahil. "Ya! Aku serius Do Kyungsoo!"_

_Lelaki itu masih belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo, "Baiklah, tapi aku punya satu syarat. Kita belum tahu kapan kau akan debut, tapi bagaimana kalau kau mencari tahu jawabannya ketika kau mendapatkan first winmu?" Jongin langsung berdecak kesal. "First win? Itu keterlaluan sekali, aku harus menunggu lebih lama. Bagaimana kalau aku tak kunjung mendapatkannya?"_

_"Oleh sebab itu, kau harus berusaha keras, saat ini kan banyak rookies yang menang di tanggal debut mereka."_

_"Baiklah aku akan berusaha, dan jangan kabur sampai aku mendapatkan first winku."_

. . .

"Dari tadi kalian hanya diam dan saling menatap seperti itu?" kedatangan Hongbin mengejutkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang masih tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing, Hongbin mengantarkan latte Jongin dan _matcha _milik Kyungsoo. Dan dari bawah hingga sampai ke samping kedua temannya itu ia tidak mendengar satu patah katapun terucap. "Aku kira kalian punya banyak hal untuk dikatakan, kan sudah tidak bertemu selama beberapa bulan." Tambah Hongbin lagi.

Kyungsoo menatap Hongbin dan memberi isyarat agar temannya itu meninggalkannya dan Jongin, "Kenapa dengan tatapanmu itu? Hei ngomong-ngomong dua puluh dua tahun bukan usia dini untuk menikah loh, usia ideal malah." Goda Hongbin sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya menyebalkan.

"YA!" bentak Kyungsoo, dan Hongbin langsung kabur menuju lantai satu. Kemudian Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, "Lama tidak bertemu dan kau tidak menanyakan kabarku?" tanyanya main-main, "Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu," balas Jongin, ya meski tidak bertatap muka selama beberapa bulan keduanya selalu bertukar kabar lewat situs jejaring sosial mereka.

"Kau lihat bukan? Aku menang.." Jongin tersenyum lebar, Kyungsoo mengangguk. "_Ne, _kau dan teman-temanmu berjuang sangat keras. Selamat!" Jongin kemudian menatap mata Kyungsoo lurus, "Jadi bagaimana apa kau mau—"

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin, "Kau tidak perlu bertanya." Dan senyum Jongin bertambah lebar mendengar hal itu, "_Gumawo._"

Irene dan Hongbin yang mengintip memandang keduanya heran, "Hongbin-ah! Cuma begitu saja?" tanya Irene tidak percaya, apalagi Hongbin. "Aish anak itu, aku bisa melakukannya sepuluh kali lebih baik. Tidak romantis sama sekali, aku kira ia datang lari-lari berniat memberikan cincin atau bertekuk lutut di tengah publik."

"Itu namanya berlebihan." Sahut Irene, "Hehe, iya maafkan _nuna._"

_Two years later_

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, banyak kejadian yang kembali terjadi. Dini hari tadi Jongin yang baru pulang dari konser membangunkan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang masih setengah mengantuk membuka matanya dan bingung melihat Jongin yang sudah siap dengan beberapa koper. Ternyata lelaki yang saat ini bersatus suaminya itu mengajak Kyungsoo berlibur ke Jejudo.

Tanpa tahu alasannya Kyungsoo mengiyakan saja, dan mereka tiba ke Jejudo melalui penerbangan pertama di hari ini. Setelah meletakkan barang-barang di hotel, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo berjalan-jalan di sisi pantai. Jongin mengenakan kaos putih dan celana pendek hitam ditambah _snapback _hitam juga di kepalanya. Sementara Kyungsoo mengenakan _dress _pendek berwarna hijau tosca.

Namun mereka tidak menyangka di salah satu pantai yang mereka kunjungi sedang ramai oleh wisatawan dalam negeri. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah curiga begitu mendapati tiga buah bis diparkir di dekat pantai tersebut, ternyata bis itu berisi siswa-siswi SMA yang sedang berlibur ke Jejudo juga.

Jongin berjalan santai memasuki area pantai dengan menggandeng Kyungsoo, membuat perhatian wisatawan di pantai tertuju pada mereka. Beberapa gadis tampak berdiri dengan tatapan terkejut, gadis-gadis sekolah menengah yang sedang melakukan wisata ke Jejudo itu bahkan ada yang menjerit sampai menjerit saking terkejutnya, ada dari mereka yang berdiri dengan ponsel di tangan mereka.

"Y—Ya! Ini tidak benar, banyak kamera.." gumam Kyungsoo, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Jongin malah berjalan dengan kepala tegak, tampak tidak perduli. "Sudah biarkan saja," sahut Jongin. "Heh? Biarkan? Apanya yang dibiarkan kalau setiap kali kita melangkah orang-orang berteriak 'Jongin _oppa'_ hft."

Hari ini Jongin memang memesan tiket menuju Jejudo untuk merayakan 100 hari pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo, ya ia dan Kyungsoo memang sudah menikah meskipun secara sembunyi-sembunyi di tengah jadwal padat Jongin. Meski Jongin sudah melamar dua tahun lalu namun karena rencana _comeback_ dan lain-lain mereka menundanya hingga dua tahun.

Lelaki itu memandang ke sekeliling dan dihadiahi tatapan kagum oleh siswi-siswi yang bertukar pandangan dengannya, Jongin mendesah. "Sehun pasti akan protes karena kita akan muncul di berbagai artikel karena ketahuan bersama," gumam Jongin. "Tentu saja, makanya ayo kembali ke hotel."

"_Chogiyo, _apakah kau Jongin _oppa_?" Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkejut mendapati seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut sepunggung mendatangi mereka, Jongin yang mengenakan _snapback_ menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. "Iya, aku Jongin."

"KYAAA!" beberapa teman anak itu ikut mendekati mereka, Kyungsoo merasa seperti obat nyamuk, sungguh. "_Oppa, geu eonnie, nugusseyo?_" teman anak tadi menunjuk Kyungsoo, "Ah ini.. istriku,"

"_MWO?!_"

Jongin langsung menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo dan mengajak gadis itu berlari, "Jongin!" pekik Kyungsoo karena belum siap berlari, sesekali Jongin menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya pada para penggemar tersebut. "_Annyeong!_" sapanya, "Wah kau benar-benar gila Jongin-ah."

Setelah berlari cukup jauh dan melihat siswi-siswi tadi tidak ada di sekitar mereka lagi keduanya memilih untuk duduk di pasir pantai sambil memandang ke arah ombak yang bergulung-gulung mendekati mereka. "_Sohn(hand)!_" ucap Jongin, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu. Jongin menangkup pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu melingkar di tangannya, Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan menatapnya lembut. "_Igeo mwoya?_" tanya Kyungsoo, mengangkat tangannya. Sebuah gelang berwarna perak dengan hiasan lima buah kepala beruang kecil melingkar di tangannya, "_Happy 100days anniversarry._"

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin, "Jadi itu alasan kau membawaku ke Jeju?" Jongin mengangguk. "_Gumawo,_"

Mereka menatap ke arah matahari yang sudah berada di ufuk barat, langit berubah kemerahan dengan suara desiran ombak yang tidak berhenti. "Jongin-ah, jaga dirimu. Jangan sampai sakit, kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan benar tapi aku selalu khawatir dan sedih setiap kali kau sakit. Walau jadwalmu padat tolong perhatikan kesehatanmu, dan jangan menyimpan masalahmu sendiri. Sekarang kita bukan sekedar kekasih, kita sudah menikah, jadi kau punya aku untuk bercerita."

Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, "_Ne, arasseo._ Aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu," ia mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dengan jarinya, dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Kyungsoo. "_Saranghae, _aku ingin kita melewati tahun pertama, kedua, sepuluh tahun, dua puluh lima tahun, sampai seratus tahun kalau mungkin."

"Seratus tahun? Aku sudah jadi nenek-nenek saat itu,"

"Kapan kau bisa romantis sih?!" pekik Jongin kesal, Kyungsoo tertawa meminta maaf. "Oh ya ngomong-ngomong _haraboeji_ akan datang ke Korea. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang membawa oleh-oleh untuknya?" tawar Jongin. "_Mwonde?_ Ah, tadi aku lihat toko souvenir yang bagus di ujung sana. Mungkin kita bisa membeli beberapa—"

Lelaki itu menggeleng, "Tidak bisa dibeli, tapi aku yakin akan membuat _haraboeji_ sangat senang." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung, "Apa itu?" tanyanya. "Anak. Bagaimana kalau kita membawa pulang kabar itu pada _haraboeji?_"

Kyungsoo langsung bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi Jongin, "Do Kyungsoo! Ah _anni, _Kim Kyungsoo! Kenapa pergi? Ya!" kejar Jongin, Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng. "Anak? Enak sekali membahas anak, aku ini akan melanjutkan S2 dan kau sedang sibuk mempersiapkan _comeback,_ siapa yang akan mengasuh anak kita? Dasar calon _appa_ tidak bertanggung jawab, awas ya kalau aku lihat kau beradegan mesra dengan model di MV terbarumu." Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil berjalan cepat, Jongin mengulum senyum dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Kena kau, cerewet."

Lalu ia mendorong Kyungsoo menuju laut, sampai mata kaki Kyungsoo terendam air laut. "Ya! Lepaskan!" Kyungsoo berontak, "_Shireo.._ aku akan melepaskan kalau kau memikirkan permintaanku," Jongin meletakkan dagunya di pundak Kyungsoo, "Baiklah! Ish dasar pemaksa,"

"_Assa!_"

. . .

_Note: kemarin kan aku nulis EXO sebagai artis, yaudah aku ganti aja Jongin grupnya XOXO. Gapapa kan? Hehe^^_

**E N D**

**This is the real end, hehe! Finalllllyyyyyyyy!^^ apa kali ini aku nulis ending yang memuaskan? I hope so :( aku selalu gagal di ending , maaf ya kalo endingnya nyebelin atau kurang atau gmn ini udah semampuku hiks nulisnya aja ngebut :'( jangan bash ya i really do my best T_T, tapi drama Korea aja banyak ending yang ga memuaskan kan ya? Wkwkw *alibi***

**So, give me your review, critic or anything guys^^ maaf karena update super ngarettttddttthhzzz tapi aku punya alasanku sendiri mian :( dan emang aku sengaja ga ceritain Tiffany disini intinya dia udah menyesali kesalahannya lah. Ayo ayo temenan yuk jangan lupa search athiya064 di line ig twitter askfm etc. /promosi/ /abaikan/ wkwk XD**

**See you in my next fics! (sepertinya bakal habis kuliah LOL)**


End file.
